


Спасательная операция

by tinplate



Series: Ursa Major [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinplate/pseuds/tinplate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спасти агента Курякина.<br/>Соавтор, бета и моральная поддержка: Ferry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Прошло три месяца, две недели и четыре дня с тех пор, как Наполеон Соло видел Илью Курякина в последний раз. Все это время он занимался безуспешными поисками своего пропавшего напарника. Но хотя надеяться, по правде говоря, было уже не на что, и эту точку зрения разделяли практически все ранее считавшиеся им таковыми заинтересованные лица, Соло не терял надежды. 

Три месяца, две недели и четыре дня назад Илья отправился на встречу со связным, который должен был вывести их на представителей марокканского подполья. Точнее, на группу агентов, подчинявшихся советнику короля Марокко Хасана второго*. Этот советник, Уфкир, в настоящее время готовил переворот, о чем агентству А.Н.К.Л. было известно уже довольно давно. Они отслеживали процесс подготовки через глубоко законспирированного крота, занимающего высокий пост в правительстве. И если он сообщил приблизительный план переворота, то подробности, которые могли бы помочь его предотвратить, были до конца не известны. По всем признакам, акция по устранению Хасана была запланирована на конец года и, если считать от даты пропажи Курякина, оставалось еще целых полгода на то, чтобы спутать планы Уфкира и его единомышленников. Не то, чтобы король считался хорошим правителем, но кровавый переворот мог сильно накалить обстановку в регионе, а это не входило в планы ни России, ни США. 

Работать сейчас приходилось во Франции, неподалеку от Марселя. До этого они выполняли задание непосредственно в Марокко, где Соло и Илья сумели перевербовать некоторых перебежчиков из приближенных Уфкира. Они должны были подменить на учебные аналоги боезапас на истребителях, предназначенных для перехвата самолета Хасана при его возвращении из Франции с конференции, куда он был приглашен. Как раз на эту дату заговорщики и запланировали переворот. Предполагалось во время перелета через Средиземное море атаковать самолет короля, а потом спокойно перехватить бразды правления. Но помимо акции с самолетами, Уфкиру необходимо было сформировать и качественно вооружить свои отряды, чтобы быстро подавить любое недовольство. Группа, которая занималась закупкой и переправкой вооружения, находилась здесь на нелегальном положении, вычислить их было непросто, и как раз в этом и заключалась главная задача Соло и Курякина.

Меньше всего обязанностей досталось на долю Габи. Она готовилась к поездке в Грецию, где ей предстояло поработать с одним высокопоставленным военным. Задание было не слишком сложным и, стоило надеяться, не опасным – легенда предполагала наличие дипломатического иммунитета. Поэтому Илья и Соло ничего не имели против того, чтобы разделиться с напарницей. Впрочем, ее командировка тоже откладывалась, и она пока оставалась в Марселе, помогая по мере возможностей Илье и Соло.

Выйти на след марокканцев получалось с трудом. Пока Соло и Илья находились в Рабате, сосредоточившись на вербовке сторонников Уфкира, группа по обеспечению путча вооружением переправилась во Францию, успела там укорениться и приступить к выполнению задачи. К сожалению, Соло и Курякина чуть не раскрыли – один из приближенных Уфкира, майор Хамид, взятый в разработку Соло, оказался толковым контрразведчиком и чуть не сорвал всю акцию. Но на счастье анкловцев майор не знал, кого именно они уже завербовали, и не успел выведать детали, поскольку был застрелен Ильей во время срочной эвакуации. Но после такого шумного бегства рассчитывать на беспечность французской группировки не приходилось. 

Следы марокканцев в итоге привели в Марсель. И хотя в Марокко вербовкой занимался Соло, а Илья обеспечивал техническую сторону, во Франции их задачи поменялись. Илья взялся за разработку местной агентуры, а Соло сосредоточился на транспортных потоках нелегальных поставок оружия. В последние три с половиной месяца Соло не раз корил себя за эту смену обязанностей. Нельзя было пренебрегать заделом по работе с участниками переворота. Пусть даже некоторые знали Соло в лицо, но зато и Соло мог опознать очень и очень многих, а значит, имел все шансы избежать ловушки. Но Илья проявил упрямство, сказал, что ему надоело заниматься прикрытием конвоев с оборудованием, и что терять навык работы с людьми ему ни к чему. И Соло согласился. 

В один из дней Илья пришел на конспиративную квартиру, которую они делили на троих с Габи, в приподнятом настроении. В глазах светился азарт как у собаки, взявшей след. Он сообщил, что наконец-то сумел найти человека, который определенно что-то знает о тайном складе оружия, и готов его даже показать. Связной, по словам Ильи, был мелким наркодилером, обслуживающим припортовые районы Марселя, и якобы бывал там, куда любому здравомыслящему человеку, дорожащему своей шкурой, не пришло бы и в голову. На предложение Соло обеспечить прикрытие Илья отмахнулся. Он следил за дилером несколько дней, никаких сомнительных контактов не засек, а Соло, засветившегося в Марокко больше Ильи, могли срисовать, если слежка все-таки была. К тому же дилер мог испугаться, а они не могли себе позволить потерять эту зацепку. В качестве жеста доброй воли Илья согласился на жучок, чтобы Соло в крайнем случае мог вызвать группу подкрепления. Несмотря на недовольство по этому поводу Соло, Уэверли согласовал план Ильи. И Соло смирился. В конце концов, у Ильи это не первое родео, и он за себя постоять умеет. К тому же маловероятно, что если даже связной не чист, то он затеет что-то особенно каверзное. Максимум – наведет Илью на пустышку. 

О том, что все пошло не так, стало известно довольно быстро. Когда Илья прибыл на место, он с кем-то поздоровался, незнакомый голос предложил ему куда-то пройти, хлопнула дверь, а потом сразу раздался взрыв, и секунд через тридцать – четыре выстрела. Радиоприемник транслировал недолго ещё какие-то неразборчивые шумы. После чего воцарилась тишина. Соло ошарашено сидел перед приемником, чувствуя, как внутри все холодеет. А потом вызвал подмогу. 

Сигнал, запеленгованный с жучка, привел их в порт. На одном из складов они нашли потайную комнату, где и обнаружили тело наркодилера, прошитое двумя пулями, следы от взрыва свето-шумовой гранаты, два пулевых отверстия в стене, кровавые потеки под ними и зажигалку Ильи, в которую Соло утром вмонтировал жучок. Илью, живого или мертвого, нападавшие, судя по всему, забрали с собой. 

Соло сначала не осознал, насколько сильно на него повлияло произошедшее. Первые дни он ничего не чувствовал, погрузившись в лихорадочные поиски напарника. Начальство поначалу тоже старалось, как могло. Уэверли выделил самых лучших поисковиков, которые, впрочем, за две недели не смогли ничего обнаружить. Через порт проходит слишком много транспортных потоков, чтобы можно было взять след. А марокканцы – Соло был уверен, что это именно та самая группа – сработали чисто, дерзко и эффективно. То, как они перехватили инициативу, впечатляло. А вероятная цель этого похищения пугала Соло до холодного пота. Он не верил в смерть Ильи. Потому что тогда логичнее было бы оставить его тело на месте. Какой смысл забирать труп с собой? А если это было организовано с целью захвата агента А.Н.К.Л. живьем, то причина могла быть только одна. Уфкиру требовались сведения по перевербованным офицерам, и самый простой способ их добыть – взять в плен одного из агентов, работавших в Марокко. От мысли, что Илья жив и находится у них, Соло накрывало холодной яростью. Ему было страшно за Илью, если тот жив, и в то же время он боялся, что никогда его больше не увидит, если тот мертв. Что его пугало больше, Соло сам для себя определить не мог.  
Первые дни для него прошли как в тумане. Он даже не мог разговаривать об этом с Габи. От нее в тот момент ничего не зависело и, как бы она не переживала, Соло просто не замечал ничего, что не было связано с поисками Ильи. И Габи тогда словно выпала из поля его зрения. Он смутно помнил, как нечто, не относящееся к делу, что вечерами она вроде бы прикладывалась к бутылке, и, если могла застать его дома, сыпала упреками в том, что Соло не доглядел, допустил и вообще во всем виноват. Соло это знал и сам, а потому не видел смысла отвлекаться еще и на ее укоры. Он все еще надеялся, что они найдут Илью живым и более менее здоровым, и тогда он будет готов выслушать все упреки от него лично. 

*** 

Помимо того, что потеря напарника была очевидным профессиональным провалом, у Соло была собственная, глубоко личная причина сходить с ума. Причина, о которой он не рассказал бы никому даже под пытками, разве что в глубокой старости парой скупых строк поведал бы об этом в своих мемуарах, которые – и он это знал, – никогда не будут написаны. 

Соло, как ни тяжело это признавать, был влюблен в Илью. Несмотря на известную славу бабника и широко применяемые навыки по соблазнению любой – по требованию тела или начальства – женщины, Соло пусть и редко, но обращал внимание и на представителей своего пола. Хотя ни до чего особенного никогда и не доходило, но Соло отдавал себе отчет в том, что способен воздать должное не только женской, но и мужской привлекательности. В редкие моменты размышлений на эту тему Соло так и не смог прийти к однозначному выводу – то ли его слабо проявленная бисексуальность стала следствием профессиональной деформации, то ли наоборот, любовь и жадность до всего прекрасного были способом выразить широту его сексуального диапазона. Но так обстояло дело, и причины были неважны. 

Когда Наполеон впервые увидел Илью, он был впечатлен настолько, что не прошло и суток, как он раздобыл досье на эту «белокурую бестию», от которой ему чудом довелось уйти. Смутное беспокойство, поселившееся в душе после той погони, Соло отнес к профессиональной ревности и личной, бережно скрываемой от начальства и окружающих, впечатлительности. Шутка ли, в живую увидеть такую безупречную машину для убийств, при этом еще и обладающую сногсшибательно совершенной внешностью. И как только удалось от него уйти! 

Но Соло тогда жестоко ошибался. Он фатально влюбился, хотя и осознал это позднее.

Когда начальство во второй раз столкнуло их лбами, и Илья с места в карьер бросился его душить, Соло пересмотрел свое первоначальное мнение о нем. Если раньше русский казался ему машиной из холодной стали, то теперь выяснилось, что под этой оболочкой бьется живое пламя. Столько страсти под ледяным панцирем, огонь, который если вырвется наружу, способен уничтожить все живое вокруг. Соло не собирался начинать их знакомство с тех ядовитых слов, которые он произнес, не без удовольствия наблюдая, как меняется выражение глаз Ильи, и как легко он, Соло, может лишить его самообладания. Но Илья тогда не оставил ему выбора. После глупой попытки уязвить Соло, оставалась только одна возможность раз и навсегда поставить навязанного начальством напарника на место. И Соло ею воспользовался. Несмотря на то, что Курякин тогда еле сдержался, ограничившись перевернутым столом, Соло больше не боялся его. Приоритетной эмоцией по отношению к нему у Соло стали интерес и желание узнать, что он такое. А может, просто желание. 

Но, несмотря на все очевидные признаки эмоционального коллапса, окончательно в своих чувствах Соло убедился после первой их совместной вылазки на завод Винчигуерры. Бесславно закончившейся жалкой вылазки, надо признать. Причем во всех смыслах. Хотя чуть не захлебнулся насмерть тогда Илья, Соло считал, что пошел ко дну именно он. И продолжал тонуть все это время, без надежды когда-нибудь выплыть на поверхность. Он ведь не собирался спасать Илью. Да и с точки зрения эффективности операции рациональным было бы оставить все как есть – один агент спасается с добытой информацией, другой обеспечивает отход. Ну а что в процессе последний погибает, так работа у них такая. Сидя в грузовике и наблюдая, как мечется по замкнутой акватории катер Ильи, Соло на какое-то время сосредоточился на том, как удачно все складывается. Он выбрался, получил подтверждение их версии, лишний раз утвердился в своем звании лучшего агента ЦРУ, и в непростом партнерстве с русским коллегой обставил того по всем фронтам. À la guerre comme à la guerre, Красная угроза, мысленно отсалютовал Соло, припадая к бутылке, найденной в грузовике. Теперь ты мне больше не угроза. Он завел машину и нажал на педаль газа, собираясь выехать с порта. Но когда на месте катера Ильи по воде поплыли горящие обломки, а автоматчики нацелились на воду, не оставляя русскому ни единого шанса на выживание, у Соло в голове что-то щелкнуло, он резко набрал скорость и бросил грузовик в воду, прямо на преследователей. До безобразия идиотский маневр. Но Соло даже успел придумать себе оправдание: если вдруг Илью выловят живым, то кто знает, что они сумеют из него вытащить. Допустить такое будет еще большим непрофессионализмом, чем то, что Соло делает прямо сейчас. Он продолжал повторять себе это, когда грузовик опускался на дно, а сам он напряженно вглядывался в мутную толщу воды, пытаясь высмотреть там напарника. Свет фар выхватил темный силуэт и светлую макушку Ильи, и Соло грамотно, как учили на курсах по погружению под воду, медленно приспустил стекло, выравнивая давление, и выплыл навстречу. Он перехватил безвольное тело, и всплыл на поверхность. К счастью, их уже никто не ждал, но Соло не стал терять время и, молясь чтобы не оказалось поздно, провел прием Геймлиха дважды, пока Илья, наконец, не проблевался водой и не начал дышать. Кажется, вместе с ним дышать нормально стал и Соло. Илья был непривычно слабым и покладистым. Он не возражал, ни когда Соло выпихивал его на лестницу из воды, ни когда он сел за руль веспы, оставив для Ильи место сзади. Илья безропотно обнял его и ехал, чуть ли не уронив себя на широкую спину Соло. Оказывается, Красная Угроза может быть и таким – смирным и мягким. За время их путешествия на мопеде до Рима у Соло было время это обдумать. Он пытался насладиться чувством превосходства, как он круто и героически все провернул, пытался отвлечься на возможные проблемы, которые могли поджидать в отеле после этой неудачной вылазки, но быстро понял, что просто наслаждается моментом. 

Собственно, после этого случая Соло и набрался смелости признаться себе, что к Илье его тянет, и тянет слишком сильно, чтобы не считаться с этим чувством. Правда, обстановка совершенно не располагала к самокопанию, чтобы позволить себе роскошь развивать эту тему. Да и та миссия оказалась сумбурной и обещала стать однократной причудой разведок двух враждующих стран. К тому же Илья на следующий день снова вернулся в свое привычное состояние насмешливой отстраненности, все также дразнил его ковбоем, и усиленно опекал Габи, вертевшую этим медведем как ей было угодно. Соло видел, что у Габи никаких чувств к Илье нет, что она просто проверяет свои женские чары на всех, кто оказывается поблизости, но в некоторые моменты, когда Илья слишком уж начинал за нее беспокоиться, Соло чувствовал что-то вроде ревности и досады. И не упускал случая пройтись по тому, как сильно Илья вжился в роль жениха их взбалмошной подопечной. 

Они все же завершили ту безумную операцию, чудом не убив друг друга, пока разбирались с диском. В тот момент Соло еще думал, что все, что ни делается – к лучшему. И его сентиментальный интерес к Илье помог выжить им обоим. Ведь если бы не часы, которые он нашел и приберег для прощального подарка своему странному напарнику, кто знает, чем бы все закончилось. Он тогда решил, что в худшем случае часы отвлекут Илью, и тот не успеет выхватить пистолет, что даст Соло преимущество. Но реакция Ильи удивила и потрясла его до глубины души. Он не ожидал, что Илья вот так запросто плюнет на свои инструкции и пойдет против начальства. И взгляд Ильи тогда был полон искренней благодарности, даже тени которой Соло не заметил после того, как вытащил его из воды. Броня дала трещину, и огонь, который метался за ней, оказался способен не только взрываться и опалять все вокруг, но и дарить согревающее тепло. 

Соло был тогда готов расстаться с Ильей на довольно мажорной ноте. И забыть со временем об этом странном приключении с русским киллером и немецкой «девочкой из гаража». Но судьба, как обычно, снова развернула все на сто восемьдесят градусов, придав ускорение стремительному спуску Соло в его персональный ад.

*** 

Шли недели, а поиски так ничего и не дали. На исходе третьей Уэверли отозвал розыскную группу, но в ответ на яростные возражения Соло, ворвавшегося к нему в кабинет, разрешил ему продолжать искать Илью, при условии, что это не будет вредить выполнению основного задания. Соло хотел сначала высказать все, что думает по этому поводу, но сдержался и построил свою аргументацию на том, что как раз поиск Ильи и выполнение их задачи – вещи взаимосвязанные. И что если боевики-марокканцы что-то узнают, то вся их операция покатится к чертям. 

Ответ Уэверли лишил его дара речи. Тот, изобразив что-то вроде сожаления о безвременной утрате, заявил, что налицо все признаки того, что Курякин погиб. Это выглядело логичным. Если бы это было не так, то в Рабате уже вовсю полетели бы головы, Уфкир занимался бы кадровыми перестановками, а им пришлось бы срочно продумывать резервный план по срыву переворота. Поскольку в Марокко все тихо – и крот стабильно это подтверждает, то это может значить только одно. Ильи уже нет в живых. Потому что за три недели специалисты из группировки марокканцев раскололи бы и случайного глухонемого прохожего, по ошибке попавшего к ним в руки. Поэтому самым правильным сейчас будет сосредоточиться на продолжении поисков склада с оружием. И добавил спокойным, не допускающим возражения тоном:

– Поскольку ваш напарник, предположительно, пал от рук именно тех, кого мы ищем, я посмотрю сквозь пальцы, если вы не сразу закончите с его поисками. В конце концов, ваша эмоциональная вовлеченность может послужить неплохой мотивацией для успешного завершения работы. Будь перед вами поставлена иная задача, вам пришлось бы смириться с запретом и более серьезно отнестись к дисциплине в нашем агентстве.

Единственное, что потрясенный таким цинизмом Соло смог ответить на это, было:

– А вам не приходило в голову, что он еще жив, но держится и ждет нашей помощи? 

Уэверли дернул уголком рта.

– Такая мысль меня посещала, но я отклонил ее по причине крайней маловероятности.

С этим он отпустил Соло восвояси. 

Могло быть и хуже, думал он. Его могли перебросить в другое место, поручить новое задание, а на это назначить других агентов. А так он, по крайней мере, сможет продолжить поиски. Нельзя обострять отношения с начальством, когда на кон поставлено так много.

И Соло продолжил искать. Он заново перебрал все досье на повстанцев, не упуская даже самых малозначительных персонажей. В свободное время он опрашивал наркоманов Марселя, пытаясь найти тех, кто был связан с застреленным при похищении Ильи наркодилером. Он считал, что поскольку марокканская группировка основные средства на революцию получала за счет транзита гашиша и его прекурсоров через Марсельский порт дальше в Европу, использование мелкой шестерки из среды наркодилеров в логично связывало погибшего курьера с именно с ними. 

К концу второго месяца сдалась и Габи. Возможно, она просто устала. Если поначалу она бурно проявляла свои чувства, то потом, с каждой ошибочной наводкой, с каждой неоправдавшейся надеждой, ее готовность на равных с Соло бегать по злачным местам Марселя таяла. В конце концов как-то вечером она сказала:

– Соло. Может, тебе стоит, наконец, отпустить Илью. Он умер героем, и надо запомнить его таким. – А потом, взяв его за руки и глядя прямо в глаза, добавила, – Ты зря себя мучаешь. Надо жить дальше.

Соло только пожал плечами. Ответить на это было нечего. Он все понимал. И ее усталость, и то, что она никогда не относилась к Илье так, как пыталась изобразить. Девочка из гаража в Восточном Берлине, пробивавшая себе дорогу в жизни как могла. Прагматичная немка, способная выжить в любых условиях. И, кстати, не стоило сбрасывать со счетов тот факт, что больной садист Руди, издевавшийся когда-то над Соло, приходился Габи родным дядей, – эта мысль, при всей ее несправедливости, окончательно утвердила Соло в том, что на Габи рассчитывать больше не стоит. 

А через два с половиной месяца Уэверли открытым текстом запретил ему отвлекаться от основной работы. Это случилось после того, как Соло, вконец отчаявшись, попросил аудиенции у своего бывшего куратора из ЦРУ, мистера Сандерса, чтобы через него связаться с Олегом, бывшим начальником Ильи. Во время той приснопамятной встречи в кафе от Соло не укрылось, что их с Ильей начальники, несмотря на все разногласия, придерживаются подобия уважительно-приятельских отношений. И Соло не мог позволить себе пренебречь такой возможностью.

Сандерс снизошел до встречи и даже выслушал просьбу Соло до конца. Просьба состояла в том, чтобы организовать поиски Курякина силами подразделений французской резидентуры КГБ.

– В конце концов, он же лучший их агент. Они не могут позволить ему пропасть вместе со всеми их секретами.

Сандерс смерил Соло долгим взглядом, а потом ответил:

 

– Не ожидал от вас подобных всплесков сентиментальности. Но, как бы то ни было, если напарник был вам дорог, советую молиться за то, чтобы он был уже мертв. И не вздумайте искать Олега самостоятельно, это может создать нежелательный прецедент и породить последствия, которые лично вам не понравятся. Хотя вы и работаете на агентство, не стоит забывать, что вы гражданин США и находитесь под нашей юрисдикцией, – с этими словами он приподнял шляпу и коротко кивнул. – Всего хорошего.

Информация об этой встрече очень быстро дошла до Уэверли, который устроил ему жесткий разнос. Соло впервые видел шефа настолько рассерженным. После того, как Уэверли метнул в него все припасенные громы и молнии, пройдясь по его профессиональным качествам, «болезненной привязанности, которой в нашей профессии не место» и возможному психическому расстройству, он постановил, что пока операция по поиску оружия не завершена, Соло запрещено заниматься чем-либо посторонним. В противном случае он будет отправлен в отпуск с последующим рассмотрением вопроса о его неполном служебном соответствии в качестве сотрудника их агентства. Эта перспектива настолько испугала Соло, что он снова изобразил готовность к исполнению приказа. 

Теперь ему приходилось проявлять большую осторожность. Все резонные замечания обоих шефов и Габи Соло отметал, не давая себе даже шанса признать их справедливость. Почему-то он был уверен, что они все ошибаются. Он не мог объяснить это логикой, просто чувствовал. Поверить, что в их словах может быть больше правды, чем ему хочется, Соло отказывался. 

Его увлечение Ильей, как он определил для себя свои чувства, за полтора года работы в команде перешло в хроническую стадию. Ни избавиться от них, ни развить во что-то более приемлемое, не получалось. Курякин оказался на редкость трудной задачей. Они сработались, их отношения с известной долей натяжки можно было назвать дружескими, насколько позволяли обстоятельства их работы. У Соло никогда не было сомнений, что в случае опасности Илья прикроет ему спину и даже поддержит морально, насколько способен. 

Свое влечение к напарнику Соло тщательно скрывал, хотя не мог отказать себе в невинном удовольствии порой отпустить провокационную шутку, просто чтобы проверить реакцию Ильи на ту или иную возможность сблизиться. Соло также развлекался тем, что тонко интриговал, умело вмешиваясь в отношения Ильи с Габи, строя им мелкие козни, не позволяющие укрепиться их взаимной симпатии друг к другу. Ловкое замечание здесь, не вовремя нанесенный визит там, и вот уже их зародившееся на первом задании влечение погасло само собой, трансформировавшись в отношения коллег-приятелей. Габи быстро поняла, что красивого и страстного романа не выйдет, а Илья, который не особо к тому и стремился изначально, окончательно определился в своем отношении к Габи как к младшей сестре, если бы у него такая была. Это не слишком утешало Соло в его нереализованных чувствах, но, по крайней мере, ему не разрывало душу зрелище двух одиноких сердец, нашедших друг друга. 

Возможно, он тоже отчасти виноват в том, что Габи так быстро отказалась от Ильи, думал Соло. Он так долго и тщательно вбивал между ними клин, что это не могло не дать результата. 

Соло искал подходы и к самому Илье, но здесь было глухо. Илья воспринимал его исключительно как коллегу, напарника и специалиста, от которого не грех и перенять что-нибудь полезное. Он научился не принимать колкости Соло близко к сердцу и даже порой отвечал ему тем же, обнаруживая ничуть не меньше остроумия.

Делать более откровенные намеки Соло опасался, отчасти из-за бешеного нрава Ильи, отчасти из-за понимания разницы их менталитетов. Помимо того, что Илья пытался скрыть свою глубокую уязвимость за маской мужской силы, эта позиция поддерживалась традициями страны, где он вырос. Проявить слабость в таком вопросе для него явно было бы делом позорным, унизительным, не совместимым с образом лучшего агента КГБ и смертельной машины для убийств, каким предъявлял себя миру вообще и Наполеону Соло в частности Илья Курякин. 

Поэтому Соло приходилось довольствоваться теми возможностями, что предоставляла совместная работа. И, за неимением других вариантов, он с этим вполне смирился, воспринимая Илью как прекрасное, очень редкое произведение искусства, которое ему не суждено выкрасть, но которым, по крайней мере, не запрещено любоваться. 

Соло тогда еще задумывался, смог бы он освободиться от этого наваждения, если бы их пути разошлись. Ведь не исключено, что он не может выкинуть Илью из головы просто потому, что они слишком тесно повязаны. Им даже отдыхать приходилось вместе. Редкие дни отпуска, как правило, совпадали с окончанием особо заковыристой операции, и начальство отправляло всю троицу разом в какое-нибудь безопасное место. Ехать порознь им было особо некуда, да и руководство предпочитало держать их поблизости друг от друга, чтобы в случае необходимости не пришлось собирать по всему миру. 

Поведение Ильи в дни отпуска мало чем отличалось от того, каким он был на работе. Ничего лишнего он себе не позволял. Разве что спал дольше, мог составить компанию Соло и Габи во время прогулок по очередному приморскому городку, куда их отправляли отдохнуть, и выпить бокал-другой в номере отеля. Для того, чтобы найти подход к Илье, Соло даже делал попытки играть с ним в шахматы. Но эта игра для него оказалась настолько скучной, что он не мог толком сконцентрироваться, и Илья сам прекратил эту практику. Зато выяснилось, что русский отлично играет в нарды. По его словам, эта игра заслуживала внимания, из-за "сочетания возможности применения стратегии и тактики с элементами случайности". Но, как ни радовался Соло, страстно обожавший эту игру, ни к чему большему, чем возможность не так уныло проводить вечера, она не привела. 

Кстати, несмотря на все свои невзаимные чувства к Илье, Соло с удвоенной силой обрабатывал женщин. С одной стороны это была чистой воды сублимация, а с другой – алиби в глазах напарника. Соло не хотел, чтобы тот хотя бы случайно догадался о том, какое действие оказывает на него, и усердно работал над поддержанием сложившейся репутации бабника. Правда, когда это не касалось работы, по странной прихоти в постели у Соло, как правило, оказывались высоченные блондинки с льдистыми голубыми глазами и правильными чертами лица. Ни Габи, ни Илья ни разу не прокомментировали эту закономерность. 

Так все и шло. Образно выражаясь, Соло запер свои непрошенные чувства в самом надежном сейфе, который открыть мог бы только он сам. И единственное, на что ему не хватало мужества – это выкинуть ключи в море. 

И хотя со всех точек зрения сейчас, спустя почти три с половиной месяца, самым целесообразным было бы сделать это и жить дальше, Соло так поступить не мог. Он хотел окончательной ясности. Если Илья погиб, он хотел найти тело, которое можно похоронить, или хотя бы неоспоримые доказательства смерти. Тогда, и только тогда Соло сможет поставить точку в этой истории. А если Илья жив, то о чем вообще можно разговаривать. Поэтому Соло плевал на все советы, рекомендации и угрозы и продолжал искать его.

*данная история имела место, но в 1972 году.


	2. Chapter 2

Соло сидел в дешевом портовом притоне, делая вид, что пьет. Он четвертый день подряд приходил сюда и наблюдал за посетителями, мысленно сверяя их с фотографиями из материалов по марокканцам. Он уже засек контакты наркомафии с боевиками Уфкира и, судя по графику перемещения оружия, на этой неделе эти молодчики должны будут выйти на связь. Он понимал, что на встречу с поставщиками отправят человека, максимально не засвеченного. Но, исходя из опыта, стоило ожидать кого-то повыше рангом, а не рядового бойца. Соло полагался на свое чутье и фотографическую память, надеясь, что кто-то из причастных к похищению обязательно засветится. Партия оружия - контролируемая поставка под прикрытием сомалийской резидентуры ЦРУ - уже находилась в порту. Правда, Соло опасался, что марокканцы проявят осторожность и не клюнут на относительную дешевизну этой партии. Но, в любом случае, они должны будут отправить своего человека, чтобы прощупать почву. Свои действия Соло обосновал перед Уэверли тем, что эта провокация - прекрасная возможность вывести на свет марокканцев. И Уэверли дал добро на то, чтобы Соло допустили к наблюдению. 

Все эти дни ничего интересного не происходило, сомалийская агентура, впрочем, успешно решала собственные вопросы. Они даже успели выявить двух перекупщиков из Франции, работающих посредниками и потому заинтересованных в максимально низкой цене на товар. Птицы не высокого полета, на такой простой фокус с подставным оружием могли повестись только они. Но Соло надеялся, что марокканская группа тоже не чужда обычных человеческих пороков. И если прошел слух о хорошей скидке на качественные калаши и рпг, то им сложно будет избежать соблазна пополнить свой склад по дешевке, положив разницу себе в карман. Вот на эту банальную алчность Соло и рассчитывал. 

Вдруг, как будто из-под земли, рядом вырос мужчина лет тридцати семи-сорока, смуглый, похожий на уроженца юга Франции (Соло тут же мысленно окрестил его Южанином). Соло окинул его слегка расфокусированным взглядом, стараясь не выдать особого интереса. Среди фотографий, которые почти наизусть помнил Соло, это лицо не встречалось. 

– Можно присесть, мсье? – вежливо спросил Южанин.

Соло вальяжно повел рукой, приглашая на свободное место. Южанин не стал тратить время на ритуальный заказ выпивки, а сразу перешел к делу.

– Мсье, для любителя кино вы выбрали себе неправильное место, - быстро проговорил он. – Здесь не кинотеатр.

Соло смерил его недружелюбным взглядом. 

– Не понял вас, уважаемый. Поясните, о чем вы.

– Я слышал, вы большой поклонник фильма «Джентльмены предпочитают блондинов», - ухмыльнулся Южанин.

– Блондинок, - машинально поправил Соло, но по спине у него побежали мурашки.

– Нет, вы правильно меня расслышали. Речь идет о блондинах из далеких северных краев. К сожалению, фильм уже снят с проката, но вы можете успеть на закрытый показ, если поторопитесь. – Южанин поднял руку, трогая висок, рукав рубашки задрался и Соло увидел на запястье у него часы. Которые выглядели точь-в-точь как часы Ильи Курякина. Соло было узнал бы их из сотни похожих. 

В любой другой момент у него включился бы внутренний сигнал тревоги, что это может быть провокацией, что его заманивают в западню. Но сочетание внезапно свалившейся на него информации и часы Ильи на руке у этого типа выбили из головы Соло всякую осторожность. Он с трудом удержал себя от порыва вцепиться в горло Южанина и вытрясти из него все, что он знает, прямо здесь и сейчас, бить его головой об стол, а потом заставить привести туда, где держат Илью. Кажется, склонность к припадкам ярости заразна, мелькнула отрезвляющая мысль. Когда красный туман перед глазами рассеялся, Соло обнаружил, что Южанин смотрит на него с легкой понимающей усмешкой, часы на левой руке снова скрыты рукавом рубашки. Южанин медленно встал.

– Не хотите прогуляться? 

– Охотно, - Соло сжал зубы и пошел за ним, на ходу доставая пистолет из наплечной кобуры. 

Они вышли через заднюю дверь в сквозной переулок. Соло был готов почти к любой неожиданности, но не к тому, что там Южанина ждал заведенный спортивный мотоцикл, на который тот запрыгнул и крутанул ручку газа. 

– У вас есть неделя, агент Соло, - выкрикнув это, Южанин на полной скорости рванул с места и скрылся за углом. Соло, правда, успел сделать вслед ему два выстрела, но промазал, всего лишь выщербив каменную крошку из угла здания. 

Он прислонился к стене, стараясь унять дрожь, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и, не возвращаясь в кабак, отправился домой. Судя по всему, хвоста за ним не было. Раздумывая, почему его не взяли сейчас, хотя обстановка была подходящей и сам он непрофессионально поддался эмоциям и тем самым подставился, Соло пришел к выводу, что, возможно, причина была в том, что кабак кишел агентами сомалийского отделения, а на Соло могли быть жучки. Но зачем тогда вся эта провокация? И на что у него есть неделя? 

Габи дома не было, следов визита посторонних при беглом осмотре он также не обнаружил. Но через полчаса в дверь постучала консьержка. Соло, держа руку с пистолетом за спиной, приоткрыл дверь. Пожилая женщина протянула ему бумажный пакет, в такие фасовали попкорн в местных кинотеатрах. Пакет был легким, и в нем точно была не воздушная кукуруза. 

– Приходил посыльный, просил передать вам это.

Соло поблагодарил, забрал пакет и закрыл за собой дверь. 

В пакете обнаружились только две микропленки, видео и аудио. Судя по форме и маркировке, катушки предназначались для синхронного просмотра на кинопроекторе. На его удачу, как раз такой стоял у Габи в комнате. Ей в рамках подготовки к предстоящей поездке приходилось просматривать записи греческой светской хроники. Соло, не долго думая, бесцеремонно вошел к ней и, вынув из проектора ее учебный материал, перенес аппарат к себе. 

Подключив и заправив пленки, Соло нажал на кнопку старта. Пальцы его дрожали от дурного предчувствия. 

На маленьком экране появилось черно-белая картинка. Снимали в комнате без окон, судя по высоте потолка – довольно большой. В кадре пока были только стол, два стула, и сидящий за столом человек, в котором Соло опознал Южанина. Тот повернулся к камере.

– Приятного вечера, мистер Соло, – произнес он со знакомой усмешкой на смуглом лице. – Я надеюсь, вы вовремя получили наше послание и уже наслаждаетесь просмотром. Все, что вы увидите на этой пленке, снято 27 сентября этого года, – с этими словами Южанин взял со стола газету и развернул ее так, чтобы дата выпуска отчетливо была видна в кадре. Соло не нужно было вглядываться в шапку, ему приходилось по роду службы проглядывать местную прессу, и он помнил фотографию с благотворительного приема у мэра Марселя на первой странице позавчерашнего номера. Тем временем Южанин отложил газету в сторону и продолжил:

– Хочу быть максимально доходчивым, если позволите. Обстоятельства сложились таким образом, что у нас с вами появился серьезный повод для встречи. У вас есть то, что очень нужно нам. А у нас – то, что необходимо вам. 

Соло, несмотря на весь драматизм ситуации, фыркнул. Не могут обойтись без дешевых штампов, решили выманить на пустые намеки. Как будто подслушав мысли Соло, Южанин продолжил.

– Надо признать, мистер Соло, ваш напарник оказался для нас практически бесполезным, хотя мы и приложили к нему определенные усилия. И смысла держать его мы больше не видим. Но благодаря тому, что нам удалось выяснить о природе вашей трогательной к нему привязанности, мы поняли, что он все-таки может еще на что-нибудь сгодиться. И теперь все зависит от вас. Если вы будете благоразумны, то эта польза еще может стать обоюдной. Чтобы вы поняли, о чем я, предлагаю к вашему вниманию небольшую демонстрацию того, как именно вы сможете распорядиться агентом Курякиным, если примете наши условия. Ну а если вы решите, что он того не стоит, то поверьте, мы знаем, что делать с ним дальше. 

У Соло все внутри похолодело, как будто его выскоблили изнутри и набили колотым льдом, дышать стало трудно, льдинки забились в дыхательное горло, сковали аорту, он, стиснув руки, продолжал смотреть на улыбающееся лицо Южанина.

– Предлагаю занять удобное положение, приготовить бокал с вашим любимым скотчем и досмотреть все до конца. Все, что вам надо знать о сделке, мы сообщим перед титрами. – Южанин приветливо улыбнулся и подмигнул в камеру.

 

Камера отъехала и взяла в кадр все помещение. Соло увидел, что помимо Южанина в комнате находятся еще трое мужчин в сплошных черных масках. Они стояли над расстеленным у стены гимнастическим матом, на котором был распростерт обнаженный мужчина. Люди в масках переминались с ноги на ногу, перебрасывались фразами на арабском и посмеивались. Потом будто по сигналу отошли в сторону, давая оператору лучший обзор лежащего человека. 

Соло впился глазами в экран. Илья, ошибки быть не могло. Он казался сильно исхудавшим, но, все части тела на месте, лицо тоже не изуродовано, с облегчением констатировал Соло. Руки Ильи были заведены за голову и пристегнуты наручниками к трубе, нижняя часть лица замотана тряпкой. На скуле красовался свежий кровоподтек. Кроме этой, явно недавней, отметины, Соло заметил побледневшие синяки и следы порезов, пальцы на левой руке были прибинтованы один к другому. Соло вглядывался в глаза Ильи, пытаясь оценить ущерб, нанесенный его психике. С мимолетным чувством облегчения он отметил, что взгляд был осмысленным, только в глазах Ильи читалась крайняя усталость. 

У Соло в душе смешалось дикое облегчение от того, что Илья жив и тревога, что все может только начинаться именно сейчас. 

Его худшие опасения начали подтверждаться, когда к Илье подошел Южанин. Он цепко ухватил Илью за подбородок и задрал ему голову, в другой руке он держал шприц. Илья задергался, и один из мужчин схватил его за волосы, не давая пошевелиться.

Южанин обернулся к камере и, показав шприц, сообщил:

– Д17, мистер Соло. Думаю, вы в курсе, что это такое.

Сердце Соло, еще недавно начавшее робко качать кровь по венам, снова ухнуло вниз. Он вспомнил, что это за дрянь. Экспериментальный состав, о котором им читали лекцию на курсе прикладной фармакологии. Главным свойством данного препарата было сочетание свойств ингибитора мышечной активности и активатора болевых рецепторов. Соло внезапно понял, почему похитителям не потребовалось причинять Илье серьезного физического ущерба в процессе допросов. После инъекции Д17 любое физическое воздействие вызывало ощущения, при повышении интенсивности приводящие к болевому шоку. При этом способность сопротивляться сводилась к минимуму – ингибитор вызывал резкую слабость и заторможенность во всем теле, и как бы ни был силён подопытный, польза от этого сводилась к нулю.

Илья, по-видимому, хорошо был знаком с этой гадостью, он забился в руках Южанина и его помощника, наручники с металлическим скрежетом бились о трубу. Но это ему не помогло. Южанин ловко ввел иглу в вену и плавно нажал на плунжер. Не прошло и тридцати секунд, как Илья обмяк, и замер, тяжело дыша.

Южанин выпрямился и кивнул помощникам, которые отстегнули наручники и сняли кляп.

– В этом больше нет необходимости, – снова обратился он к камере. – Красная угроза нам больше не страшна, – он весело улыбнулся.

Осунувшееся лицо Ильи было, как ни странно, чисто выбритым, и казалось моложе, чем Соло его помнил. Длинные ресницы отбрасывали тень на заострившиеся скулы, и казалось, что на месте глаз два темных провала. 

Южанин легонько потрепал Илью по щеке, тот что-то простонал и, как в замедленной съемке, попытался отвернуть голову в сторону и поднять руки, чтобы оттолкнуть его от себя. 

Голову повернуть удалось, а руки бессильно упали, так и не дотянувшись до Южанина. 

Тот снова повернулся к объективу:

– Наша спящая красавица готова. Можно начинать.

****

Все, что было дальше, Соло воспринимал как затянувшийся кошмар, от которого он не в силах пробудиться.

Когда первый из мужчин с не оставляющим никаких других толкований намерением расстегнул ширинку и, подхватив ноги Ильи под колени, устроился между ними, а второй, придерживая его за руки и что-то говоря по-арабски, начал гладить Илью по лицу, Соло закрыл глаза ладонями. Но он все равно вынужден был слышать, как вскрикнул Илья, как его вскрик перешел в тихие, с трудом сдерживаемые стоны, как мерзко звучали шлепки тела о тело. 

Соло чувствовал себя опустошенным и беспомощным. Чего греха таить, он не раз мечтал о том, чтобы заполучить Илью себе в постель, представлял, как под его настойчивыми руками расслабится и растает его упрямый напарник. Все, что происходило сейчас на экране маленького проектора, казалось воплощением его самой затаенной мечты, только – вывернутой наизнанку, извращенной до неузнаваемости и брошенной ему в лицо. Все усугублялось растущим чувством вины – ведь марокканцы не стали бы насиловать Илью, если бы Соло не прокололся, если бы не выдал как-то свои чувства, что их стало возможным использовать таким вот образом. Как? Откуда они могли узнать? Соло скрипнул зубами, с трудом подавляя желание разбить кулаком проектор. 

Соло казалось, что это никогда не закончится. Иногда до его слуха доносились скабрезные комментарии марокканцев, их глумливый смех. От резкого звука Соло рефлекторно поднял взгляд на экран. Илью пытались привести в чувство при помощи пощечин. Когда он, наконец, открыл глаза, Южанин рассмеялся ему в лицо:

– Что, выдохся? Надо еще немного продержаться. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы агент Соло остался неудовлетворенным, ну постарайся для напарника, Курякин. 

Соло увидел, как упрямо сжались губы Ильи, а пальцы правой, не забинтованной руки, стали отстукивать по мату, как случалось перед приступом ярости. Но тут Южанин предложил своим подручным поставить Илью на колени, чтобы «внести немного разнообразия» и Соло, не найдя в себе сил смотреть дальше, малодушно отвернулся.

А когда Илья начал кричать, он нажал на кнопку «стоп». Переведя дыхание, Соло решил перемотать пленку на самый конец, где, как пообещал Южанин, ему будут изложены инструкции и условия сделки. На второй раз ему удалось поймать момент, когда камера уже перемещалась от ничком лежавшего Ильи, которого била крупная дрожь. В кадр ожидаемо влез Южанин. 

– Я надеюсь, вы получили от просмотра фильма столько же удовольствия, сколько мы во время съемки. Наши условия – вы должны явиться сюда в течение суток начиная с пятого до шестого октября, со списком интересующих нас лиц, один, без жучков, прикрытия и прочих глупостей. И тогда, даю слово чести, вы сможете забрать своего напарника живым и почти здоровым. И у вас появится возможность исполнить свою заветную мечту. Если же вы сочтете за лучшее отклонить наше предложение, что ж, в этом случае хочу предупредить, что мы нашли для агента Курякина отличное новое задание, где у него будут все шансы стать лучшим. Он будет переправлен в Северную Африку в лагерь подготовки боевиков в одной из недавно зародившихся республик, и там всем его талантам найдется должное применение. И вы никогда не узнаете, ни куда он попадет, ни сколько там протянет. Шанса его снова увидеть у вас не будет. Но уверяю вас – то, что мы продемонстрировали вам, покажется ему легким флиртом. 

Соло похолодел. 

– И еще, – продолжил Южанин. – Место обмена я сознательно не называю вслух. Не могу рисковать, если пленка попадет не в те руки. Но если вы внимательно ее просмотрели, не упуская ни одной детали, то без труда поймете, куда надо явиться. Уверен, вы справитесь. В конце концов, даже если ничего не получится, у вас останется эта пленка. На память о любимом напарнике. Наслаждайтесь, агент Соло. – Южанин в последний раз лучезарно улыбнулся и камера остановилась. 

Соло ошарашено сжимал кулаки. Он теперь понимал, что двигало Ильей во время его приступов ярости. Бессилие и острое чувство несправедливости. Когда ты не можешь достать врага, но, по крайней мере, можешь разгромить то, что находится рядом. Он походил какое-то время по комнате, несколько раз ударил в стену кулаком, сбив в кровь костяшки. Потом долго сидел на полу, глядя перед собой пустыми глазами. А после встал, перемотал пленку на начало, и снова нажал на кнопку «старт». Илье нужна его помощь. Значит, Соло все сделает как надо. 

*** 

Не успела пленка проиграть первые минут пять, как в двери щелкнул замок – пришла Габи. Соло выключил проектор и вышел ей навстречу. Габи наградила его удивленным взглядом. Последние месяцы Соло почти не замечал ее присутствия, скупо поддерживая подобие общения, если к тому вынуждали обстоятельства. После того, как Соло списал Габи со счета в поисках Ильи, он словно вычеркнул ее из той части жизни, что не относилась к работе. Соло даже изменил своей прежней привычке есть в компании, как будто специально подгадывая время, когда Габи или уже уходила из кухни, или еще не пришла домой. Его напарницу это тяготило. Она, несмотря на повисшее между ними отчуждение, всегда пыталась проявить если не дружеское участие, то хотя бы вежливость. По крайней мере, когда ей хотелось выпить кофе, или съесть пару бутербродов, она всегда предлагала Соло присоединиться. Соло столь же вежливо уклонялся. Но она не оставляла попыток. 

– Что случилось, Соло? – спросила она. – Ты какой-то сам не свой. 

– Тебе надо отсюда съехать, и чем скорее, тем лучше, - без обиняков сообщил Соло. – Квартира провалена. 

Габи встревожено уставилась на него.

–Уверен? Хочешь сказать, здесь опасно? 

Соло вздохнул. После того, как сегодня ему принесли пленки прямо на дом, пока он носился за подставным лицом, и когда прошел первый шок от увиденного в фильме, до него окончательно дошло, что марокканцы подобрались слишком близко. Бог знает столько времени вели за ним наблюдение, а он даже ни разу не заметил. Докопались до его чувств к Курякину… И если он и готов встретить опасность лицом к лицу, то впутывать в это Габи не входило в его планы. 

– Соло, успокойся. Эта квартира под наблюдением, и даже если твои арабы выследили тебя, сюда они не проберутся. Сейчас это наиболее безопасное место, – рассудительно возразила Габи. – И если ты пытаешься от меня избавиться, не выйдет. Я остаюсь здесь до отъезда. Тем более, что он назначен на третье октября. Недолго тебе осталось меня терпеть.

С этими словами Габи прошла в свою комнату. Легкая обида, с которой она произнесла последние слова, будто осталась висеть в темном воздухе коридора. 

Соло постоял еще немного, обдумывая сказанное. Возможно, она права. Смена места сейчас отнимет время и насторожит наблюдателей. А сейчас есть вещи и поважнее. Дверь комнаты Габи снова распахнулась:

– Тебе проектор надолго нужен? Мне готовиться надо.

– Завтра отдам, - ответил Соло и пошел к себе.

Он не собирался посвящать Габи в ситуацию. В такое опасное дело можно лезть только добровольно, полностью отдавая себе отчет о возможных последствиях, и впутывать кого-то против желания было не в его правилах.

Соло взял блокнот, ручку, подумал о том, чтобы налить себе скотча, но потом отказался от этой мысли – ему нужна предельно ясная голова, снизил звук на проекторе и снова включил запись. Дверь в комнату он на всякий случай закрыл на задвижку, хотя и был уверен, что Габи к нему не ворвется. Те времена, когда они без церемоний ходили друг к другу в гости давно прошли. Правда, иногда Соло заглядывал в комнату Ильи – в основном для того, чтобы найти в его вещах какие-то зацепки, которые помогли бы вывести его на похитителей. Бывать в пустой комнате Угрозы ему теперь было тяжело – чувство вины становилось еще более нестерпимым. И выражение «давят стены» не казалось литературной абстракцией. 

Соло снова сосредоточился на записи. Он призвал на помощь всю свою многолетнюю выучку и опыт, настраиваясь на то, чтобы воспринимать все происходящее на пленке, словно не с Ильей, а с незнакомым заложником, операцию по освобождению которого ему надо подготовить и осуществить.

Соло внимательно всматривался в экран, периодически ставя запись на паузу и делая пометки в блокноте. Больные ублюдки добились своего – думал он, – ни одного кадра этой кошмарной записи ему пропустить нельзя. Соло задумался, зачем им это понадобилось. Не из одного же чистого садизма. У них хватило дерзости отправить на встречу не последнего, судя по манере держаться, человека. Поэтому все рассуждения о том, что место обмена нельзя обозначить прямо, не более чем уловка. Когда запись доиграла до момента появления Ильи, у Соло снова участилось сердцебиение, и ручка в пальцах едва не переломилась надвое. А еще он отчетливо понял – им необходимо, чтобы он был в максимально взвинченном состоянии. Его пытаются зацепить эмоционально и бьют в уязвимую точку последовательно и изощренно. Значит, упор ими делается, прежде всего, не на его желание пойти на сделку, а на неспособность правильно оценивать информацию. Было ясно как день, что сделки не будет. Они не собираются отпускать Илью и не отпустят Соло, если тот попадет к ним в руки. Марокканцы не знали, когда организовывали похищение, что обо всех деталях вербовки в Рабате Илья не знал и знать не мог. Он, даже если бы и хотел, не рассказал бы того, что им нужно. И он просто молчал, и тем самым тянул время. Если бы это было не так, марокканцы взялись бы за Соло гораздо раньше. Как только поняли, что им не нужен был Илья. С самого начала им был нужен только Соло.

Как бы ни обстояли дела, главной задачи это не меняло. Они наверняка оставили на записи подсказки, которые должны привести его в ловушку. Но там же, на этой пленке, должна найтись какая-то информация, которая укажет на место, где они держат Илью. И убивать его не в их интересах, он нужен как приманка и рычаг для давления на Соло, когда тот окажется у них. 

Соло вернулся к просмотру. Если принять версию о том, что все разбросанные там намеки – фикция, то они должны быть на виду. Марокканцы просто обязаны оснастить его дорогу в ад хорошо читаемыми указателями. И они его не разочаровали. Помимо того, что они уложили Илью на спортивный мат, в дальнем углу комнаты при повторном просмотре были обнаружено несколько предметов спортивного инвентаря. Самой откровенной подсказкой был мяч с логотипом клуба «Олимпик», чей домашний стадион, услужливо подсказала память, как раз и находится в Марселе. «Велодром» был довольно известным местом, в 1960 году там проходил чемпионат мира по футболу. Стадион периодически перестраивался, во время войны там даже была парковка военной техники – французской, немецкой, а потом и американской. Соло усмехнулся. Если он правильно помнит, на шестое октября заявлен домашний матч между «Олимпиком» и «Нанси». А значит, если Соло заявится туда, в обстановке спортивной суматохи и толкотни его без труда можно будет похитить. 

Значит, место, где готовится засада, он, похоже, знает. Теперь осталось основное – выяснить, куда же ему на самом деле надо попасть. Соло коротко вздохнул. Наверняка они позаботились о том, чтобы никаких признаков их реального местонахождения в кадр не попало. Он вернулся к просмотру. 

**** 

Повторный просмотр пленки практически ничего не дал. Разве что Соло убедился, что с умением держать себя в руках у него все более менее нормально. На особо жестоких моментах его сознание как будто расслаивалось, эмоции заталкивались куда-то за грань реагирования, а рациональная часть рассудка лихорадочно искала ответы на поставленный вопрос. Но, как бы то ни было, именно эмоции подтолкнули Соло в верном направлении.

Дойдя до момента, когда Илью лупили по щекам, чтобы привести в сознание, а потом у него начали дергаться пальцы, Соло внезапно понял, что эти подрагивания соответствуют определенному ритму. Он перемотал эту сцену раза два, сосредоточившись только на руке Ильи, пока не разобрал сообщение, переданное посредством азбуки Морзе. Соло чертыхнулся. Он был настолько выведен из себя, что упустил очень важный момент. Препарат, которым накачали Илью, помимо своих очевидных качеств, сохранял жертве здравый рассудок и способность воспринимать окружающее. Что, собственно, и делало эту смесь идеальным наркотиком для проведения допросов. А Соло во время просмотра избегал смотреть на Илью, чтобы не так било по нервам. То, что подсказка может придти от него, ему и в голову не пришло. 

Но в конечном итоге и это ничем не помогло. Фраза на Морзе оказалась коротенькой. Вернее всего одно слово. «Ловушка …» – вот и все, что Илья успел отстучать, пока его не лишили возможности сообщать что-либо дальше. 

Соло сглотнул горькую слюну. Илья даже там оставался его напарником, даже проведя три с половиной месяца в аду, он пытался уберечь Соло от такой же участи. Долбанные моральные принципы Красной угрозы не впервые создавали проблему, не для дела, так для него самого. Лучше бы он не был таким правильным, лучше бы подсказал, где его держат, подумал Соло. Хотя, вынужден был он признать, возможно, в этих качествах Ильи и крылся секрет его непонятной притягательности. Невозможный характер Ильи, с его жесткими принципами и высокими моральными установками, как будто впитанными из кодекса строителя коммунизма, вкупе с преданностью тем, кого он считал друзьями, не давал Соло сорваться с крючка. Его неизменно изумляло это сочетание, вызывало невольное восхищение. Как те качества, которых сам Соло был лишен. 

Соло не стал себя мучить, пересматривая пленку в третий раз. Он понял, что Илья скорее умолчит о своем месте пребывания, чтобы не заманить невольно в ловушку напарника. 

Поэтому он решил зайти с другой стороны: убрать видеозапись и сосредоточиться на аудио-пленке. И Соло, поставив запись на анализ шумов и фона, закрыл глаза, чтобы никакой посторонний раздражитель не отвлекал его, одел наушники и вслушался. 

И вот тут дело пошло лучше. На дорожке с фоновыми звуками, усиленными и очищенными от голосов, стал заметен гул, возникавший и прекращавшийся с определенным ритмом. Раз в пятнадцать минут звук менял тональность, становился ниже, шумовая составляющая увеличивалась, было что-то вроде вибрации, повышение тональности и снова устанавливался ровный глухой гул. И такой цикл повторялся каждые пятнадцать минут. В обычном режиме воспроизведения это было незаметно, и воспринималось просто как не совсем чистая запись на некачественный микрофон. Но в сепарированном виде становилось понятно, что все происходит на каком-то промышленном объекте.

Опасаясь потерять нить рассуждений, Соло крутил в уме ситуацию дальше. Но все сводилось к тому, что без помощи Габи ему не обойтись. Если не брать во внимание Илью, технарем в их команде была именно она. А квалификация Соло не выходила за рамки того, что было необходимо знать для выполнения его обычных задач. Ко всему прочему, легенда Габи, в которую она сейчас вживалась, предусматривала знакомство с предприятиями Франции – она должна была присоединиться к делегации промышленников в качестве пресс-секретаря фабрики по производству оливкового масла. И пусть это было далековато от того, что он сейчас ищет, но доступ к списку предприятий, а также к технической документации различных объектов у нее имелся. Даже если Габи не сможет помочь более конкретно, она, возможно, подскажет, в каком направлении искать. 

Посмотрев на часы, он удержал себя от порыва прямо сейчас направиться к ней в комнату. Было полпятого утра, а значит, надо было бы подождать пару часов, заодно продумав приемлемый повод для его просьбы. 

***  
Хотя Габи любила поспать, Соло не стал дожидаться, пока она встанет сама. В половине восьмого он решительно направился к ее двери. Сам Соло, даже понимая необходимость хоть немного отдохнуть, даже не пытался прилечь. Все равно не сумел бы заснуть. Вместо этого он обдумывал свои дальнейшие действия. Все варианты упирались в необходимость разобраться с фоном на пленке. Соло считал, что специалисту определение источника шума не должно составить большого труда. Но в какой именно области специалиста нужно искать, Соло пока и понятия не имел. 

Заспанная Габи открыла дверь. Соло знал, что встать в такую рань в ответ на его настойчивый стук ее заставило удивление. В прежние времена она просто послала бы его подальше. 

-Что стряслось? На нас напали? 

– Габи, я принес проектор, – не слишком удачно начал Соло. Аппарат все еще находился у него, правда, пленки он вынул и спрятал в тайник. 

– Пошел к черту! Совсем рехнулся, – Габи уже собралась захлопнуть дверь перед его носом, но Соло успел просунуть ногу между дверью и косяком. 

– Габи, милая, мне очень нужна твоя помощь. – Соло даже не заметил, что в его тон просочились нотки, которыми он соблазнял женщин на заданиях. Габи коротко вздохнула.

– Дай мне четверть часа. Можешь пока сварить кофе.

Через двадцать минут они уже сидели на кухне и пили кофе. Вместе. Соло, пытаясь говорить спокойно, сообщил, что сомалийское отделение неофициально ему передало аудиопленку, записанную, предположительно, в том самом месте, где находится разыскиваемый ими склад с оружием. Что человек, который передал ее, рисковал так сильно, что боялся выдать себя даже голосом, а потому стер основную дорожку, оставив лишь фоновую запись. И что там есть весьма характерные шумы, которые могут привести их к этому складу. Но так как Габи третьего октября улетает в Афины, а пленку он получил только вчера вечером, у него остается совсем немного времени, чтобы вместе поработать над ней.

Габи скептически прищурилась. 

– Так дай мне ее послушать, - Соло про себя чертыхнулся. Он не догадался переписать отдельно звуковую дорожку, а давать ей полную версию не входило в его планы. 

– Я отдал ее секретарю, – соврал он, – она сделает копию для архива и потом вернет мне оригинал.

– Что-то ты темнишь, – вздохнула Габи, делая большой глоток кофе. 

Соло едва не взорвался. Он был морально вымотан, информация практически отсутствовала, времени оставалось катастрофически мало, а Габи сидит тут и выпендривается, напустив на себя важный вид. 

– После полудня все получишь. А пока есть время, прикинь, как достать списки промышленных объектов Франции или хотя бы Марсельского округа. 

Габи пожала плечами: 

– Вот с этим проблем не будет. Знаю я одного инженера из регистрационной палаты, занимается техническими регламентами. Если надо, достанет что угодно. Если, конечно, объект не в ведомстве министерства обороны. – Увидев, как изменилось лицо Соло, Габи поспешила его успокоить: – Ничего, найдем выходы и на военных, если что.

Спустя четыре часа Соло вновь был у Габи. Прослушав половину пленки, она сняла наушники и улыбнулась.

– Соло, ты уверен, что речь о складе? Судя по звуку, запись сделана на гидроэлектростанции. Вот эти пятнадцатиминутные циклы – это промежутки забора воды, и связанная с ее поступлением цикличная работа турбин. Чтобы сказать точнее…

– Как раздобыть планы станции? Нужны подробные, с кодами доступа и все такое, – перебил ее он.

– Послушай, надо все-таки показать специалисту. Во Франции есть две ГЭС, одна в Лак-Нуаре, а вторая, если мне не изменяет память, в Сен-Мало. Обе – довольно далеко от Марселя. 

Соло поник. Две ГЭС, в разных направлениях от Марселя, до Сен-Мало больше тысячи километров на запад, до Лак-Нуар около восьмисот на восток. Нужна конкретика. Иначе провал. И долгая мучительная смерть и для него и для Ильи. Потому что если он не сможет установить место нахождения марокканцев, ему не останется ничего другого, как отправиться в западню. Это даст хоть какой-то шанс добраться до Ильи. Но, учитывая, что при таком раскладе играть придется по их правилам, успех маловероятен. 

–Я займусь этим, – успокаивающе дотронулась до его плеча Габи. - Прямо сегодня. До моего отъезда ты будешь знать про место с этой пленки все, что тебе надо. 

Соло поднял на нее воспаленные от недосыпа и нервного возбуждения глаза.

– Габи, если я тебя чем-то обидел, прости. И если поможешь, считай меня своим вечным должником.

Габи только поежилась в ответ на это пафосное заявление, столь нетипичное для Соло. 

***

Габи сдержала слово: не прошло и полутора суток, как у Соло на руках было море информации. Оказалось, что запись сделана на той ГЭС, что в Эльзасе, на озере Лак-Нуар. Габи пыталась передать объяснения найденного ею где-то специалиста, что работа гидротурбин различается в зависимости от того, где находится электростанция – на озере или на реке. Соло отмахнулся, только переспросил, ручается ли ее спец за информацию. Габи заверила, что да. И что ее аналогичный вопрос инженер воспринял, как личное оскорбление – что она поставила под сомнение его способность отличить звук одной ГЭС от другой, учитывая, что во Франции их всего две. Кроме этого, Габи раздобыла подробную карту подъездов и план самой станции, включая технические и бытовые помещения. Она подошла к вопросу так серьезно, что не поленилась выяснить подробности:

– Смотри, Соло, вот тут есть крыло, закрытое на ремонт с декабря прошлого года, и к нему проложена отдельная дорога, – Габи подробно комментировала планы, объясняя, как и где расположена сигнализация, в том числе запасная, в каких точках находятся пункты охраны, и какие подсобные помещения могут быть пригодны для хранения оружия. – А, кстати, идея-то неплохая, – признала она. – Они достаточно далеко от порта, и если смогли подкупить начальника охраны, то вполне могут засесть в том закрытом крыле. Никто их там искать не будет. Сделали вылазку – и в логово. 

Соло мысленно с ней соглашался. Марокканцы в очередной раз обвели их вокруг пальца. И открывшаяся информация вполне объясняла, почему столько времени их никто не мог поймать. Соло, правда, опасался, что и эта наводка может оказаться ложной. Кто мешает им сняться и перевезти Илью в другое место после того, как была сделана та запись. Но, с другой стороны, не похоже, чтобы такое удобное и безопасное убежище использовали как временное место. Наверняка, и оружие хранится там же. Интуиция Соло, как ни странно, соглашалась с перспективностью этой идеи. И он решил от нее не отступаться. В конце концов, он на самом деле нужен им позарез. И если даже ему не удастся найти Илью до шестого октября, они обязаны будут снова искать встречи, а значит так или иначе, но он до них доберется. 

Еще Габи сообщила, что по проекту станции в дверях есть аварийные кнопки открытия, замаскированные под металлические заклепки. Знают о них только сотрудники службы безопасности и руководство. Габи объяснила, как определить выключатель. Для чего это нужно, Соло не задумывался, но информацию принял к сведению. 

– А теперь главный вопрос. Что ты собираешься делать со всей этой информацией? Ты Уэверли доложил, или сам решил все проверить?

Соло решил солгать. Ни к чему было возбуждать ее тревогу. Она послезавтра улетит, вот и пусть считает, что все идет по плану. 

– Да, это поручение Уэверли. Он поставил мне очень жесткие сроки. А, как тебе известно, я уже пару раз его разозлил, так что теперь приходится выкладываться, чтобы не вылететь из агентства. Мне нужен любой шанс доказать, что я не бесполезен. Прости, что для этого пришлось воспользоваться тобой, – он усмехнулся. – Ты же меня простишь?

– Соло, ты не меняешься, – улыбнулась она в ответ.


	3. Chapter 3

Узнав все, что нужно, Соло решил выдвинуться в Лак-Нуар третьего октября пораньше. Он хотел уехать до того, как Габи отправится в аэропорт. Надо как можно раньше осмотреться на месте, продумать пути отступления и выяснить, где именно марокканцы держат Илью. Или убедиться, что его там нет, и тогда уже вернуться обратно в Марсель и, за отсутствием иного выбора, шагнуть в расставленный на него капкан. 

Соло тщательно проверил оружие, подготовил автомобиль – микроавтобус с форсированным движком, замаскированный под штатный транспорт из автопарка гидроэлектростанции. Для таких случаев у них имелся гараж, где механики, не задавая лишних вопросов, готовили машины к заданиям. Еще Соло подумывал о том, чтобы снять маленький домик в пригороде, куда в случае успеха можно будет залечь и переждать бурю. Но потом отказался от этой мысли. Илья наверняка будет не в лучшей форме, поэтому самое простое и правильное - сразу бежать под крыло агентства, чтобы ему оказали медицинскую помощь и обеспечили защиту. 

До Лак-Нуар езды было около десяти-одиннадцати часов, и Соло выехал ночью. Габи он будить не стал, но, понимая, что может не вернуться, оставил ей на кухне букет белых роз и записку с пожеланиями удачи в греческой миссии. И пусть ее не будет рядом во время главной операции в его жизни, она уже помогла больше, чем он рассчитывал. Ни от кого нельзя требовать невозможного. Пусть будет счастлива и не поминает лихом своих невезучих напарников. 

До Лак-Нуар Соло добрался без происшествий. Прибыв к озеру, он решил не светиться в коммуне, рядом с которой находилась электростанция, и остановился в лесу. Если марокканцы действительно обосновались на территории станции, то именно в Орби они должны были наведываться за покупками или на почту. Учитывая малонаселенность городка, каждый новый человек был бы слишком заметен.

Сходив на разведку, Соло выяснил, что, несмотря на хорошую охрану, ремонтируемое крыло, как и говорила Габи, выглядело безлюдным и казалось не слишком хорошо защищенным. Но само расположение входов и выходов относительно дороги отлично подходило для организации тайного убежища. От основной части станции крыло отделяли лес и заводь, и со стороны центрального пункта наблюдения оно не просматривалось. Правда, по периметру были развешаны фонари и камеры, но Соло прекрасно знал, какие чудеса маскировки может обеспечить коррумпированный начальник службы охраны. У Соло не было времени проверить эту версию, но он понимал, что в случае обнаружения здесь логова марокканцев в этом месте, она подтвердится сама собой. 

Самое главное, чтобы Илья нашелся именно здесь. Это волновало Соло больше всего. Оптимизм внушали разбитая в отсутствие ремонтных работ дорога и несколько покрытых тентами машин, стоящих под навесом возле подстанции. Судя по очертаниям, машины не соответствовали маркам, которыми был укомплектован автопарк станции. А еще там был, также хорошо укрытый тентом, мотоцикл. Модель определить с расстояния наблюдения было нереально, но силуэт напоминал спортивный байк, на котором Южанин так лихо умчался от Соло.

Соло сидел в лесополосе с биноклем и терпеливо наблюдал. Рано или поздно кто-то обязательно должен был показаться. Так и получилось.

Помимо центрального входа, в стене под навесом с машинами была еще боковая дверь. И вот как раз оттуда и вышел человек в спортивной куртке и солнцезащитных очках. Смуглый, с черными волосами, довольно похожий на араба, и не одетый в униформу сотрудника станции. Араб скинул тент с мотоцикла – это оказался тот самый байк, ну или похожий как две капли воды, – сел на него, и выехал за ворота, не забыв закрыть их за собой на замок. Соло продолжил наблюдение. 

Он вытащил план-схему и посмотрел расположение комнат по отношению к выходам. Боковая дверь вела в подсобные помещения. Там был коридор, от которого отходило несколько комнат, душевая для рабочих и подвал, где, судя по плану, было что-то вроде бомбоубежища. После войны многие промышленные предприятия были оснащены ими. Если Илья на станции, то разумнее всего держать его именно там. 

Соло внимательно перечитал инструкцию к кодовым замкам, ещё раз представил, закрыв глаза, схему расположения проходов и помещений. Он вернется завтра, понаблюдает с утра, отдохнет и подготовится днем, а ночью попробует пробраться внутрь. И если ничего не найдет, у него останутся сутки на то, чтобы доехать обратно до Марселя и подойти к решению вопроса с другой стороны.

Следующим утром наблюдение оказалось более плодотворным. Помимо араба на байке, который вернулся с плотно набитой сумкой, на улицу выходили еще несколько. Все, как на подбор, подтянутые, в движениях чувствовалась военная выправка. Соло заметил, что в группе присутствует несколько мужчин с европейским типом внешности. Он всматривался в появлявшиеся на фоне ворот силуэты, пытаясь опознать в них мужчин в масках с пленки. Несколько раз ему казалось, что он кого-то узнает. А под занавес показался и сам Южанин. Соло с силой сжал бинокль. Хотя гораздо больше ему в тот момент хотелось, чтобы вместо окуляра под пальцами оказалась шея Южанина. 

В естественной обстановке Южанин не был так улыбчив, как на записи, движения его были резкими, жесты повелительными, он отдавал указания отрывистыми фразами, насколько Соло мог судить по артикуляции, голос до его наблюдательного пункта не долетал. Окружающие повиновались четко. «Значит, он тут главный», – утвердился в своей мысли Соло. Поначалу он решил, что Южанин не слишком важная птица, раз лично явился на встречу. Но потом понял, что дело было в другом. Южанин, как настоящий полевой командир, предпочитал все важные вопросы решать самостоятельно. 

Получив достаточно данных, Соло несколько пересмотрел свои планы. Он теперь точно знал, что марокканцы, а значит, и Илья, находятся здесь. Следовательно, в срочном возвращении в Марсель необходимости нет. Но марокканцы – Соло отчаянно надеялся, что они хоть здесь его не переиграли, – сами должны будут туда выехать. А значит, на несколько человек здесь станет меньше. Возможно, и сам Южанин предпочтет лично поучаствовать в захвате, хотя Соло предпочел бы, чтобы тот остался. И Соло лично пустил бы ему пулю в лоб. Все произойдет вечером следующего дня, когда стемнеет. На случай, если камеры все-таки работают, ему лучше дождаться полной темноты. 

Половину следующего дня Соло также провел, наблюдая за подстанцией. Его предположения подтвердились. Пятеро марокканцев погрузились в крытый грузовик и выехали с территории. Соло чувствовал себя польщенным. Пять отменных бойцов на него одного. К этому прибавлялось чувство облегчения от двукратного сокращения числа противников на месте. Одним из оставшихся был Южанин. 

Ночью Соло пробрался к станции. Он подогнал микроавтобус на максимально близкое расстояние, оставил ключ в замке зажигания, а дверцу открытой. Сделав большую прореху в металлической сетке ограждения, он забежал под навес и затаился там, спрятавшись за одной из машин. Он ждал, что кто-то из марокканцев выйдет осмотреться или покурить. На его удачу, ожидание оказалось недолгим. Соло, услышал, как открылась дверь, полоска света прорезала темноту, и на улицу вышли двое. Щелкнула зажигалка, потянуло дымом недорогих сигарет, мужчины тихо переговаривались, будто продолжая начатую еще за дверью беседу. К счастью для Соло, разговор шел на французском, один из охранников, по всей видимости, оказался из местных. 

Сначала они обсуждали какого-то Амира, который все задерживал некую посылку. Потом один из них, судя по сильному акценту – араб, предложил напарнику осмотреть периметр в одиночку.

– Ты посмотри тут, что к чему, а я отойду на полчасика и вернусь. 

Эта фраза резко поменяла тональность разговора. Его собеседник явно был недоволен, что и не замедлил высказать.

\- Разве Адиль не достаточно ясно выразился насчет этих посещений? 

– А откуда он узнает? Если ты не скажешь, то ниоткуда.

– Знаешь, я все понимаю, но если тебя на этом поймают, получится, что виноват буду я. – В голосе второго мужчины все отчетливее звучало раздражение.

– Не усложняй. Сделай вид, что ты не в курсе. А мне очень надо. – В голосе араба отчетливо звучало предвкушение и похоть. – Я только проверю, все ли у спящей красавицы в порядке, и сразу назад. 

Соло сжал зубы. Он понял, о чем речь. И, несмотря на смысл услышанного, почувствовал себя увереннее. Благодаря этому похотливому животному он без проблем выяснит, где находится Илья. И, судя по разговору, его камеру специально никто не охраняет. Эта информация дорогого стоила. О том, что он сделает с этим охранником, Соло не думал вообще. Пусть он укажет дорогу, и это будет последним, что он сделает в этой жизни. Единственной проблемой оставался второй патрульный. Надо было как-то проскользнуть мимо него. Убить его здесь, а первого взять в заложники? Рискованно. Кто-то из них успеет поднять тревогу. Придется дождаться, когда первый уйдет, а потом быстро разобраться со вторым и пробраться внутрь. 

И будто в ответ на мольбы Соло, второй охранник вздохнул и сказал:

– Ладно. Я ничего не знаю, ничего не видел. Отойду к воротам, а ты пока останься здесь. Через полчаса встречаемся у ангара. Чем ты в это время занимался, я и понятия не имею. Идет? – он резко развернулся и пошел к забору. 

Первый удовлетворенно хмыкнул и закурил еще одну сигарету.

Соло дождался, пока араб докурит и, подсветив фонариком кодовый замок, откроет дверь и скроется за нею. Он дал ему небольшую фору, достаточную, чтобы не врезаться в спину, когда последует за ним. Потом набрал подсмотренный код и вошел в длинный неосвещенный коридор. Охранник уже завернул за угол, но шаги его не стихли, и Соло, пытаясь слиться с темными стенами, крался следом.

Нужная дверь оказалась в самом конце коридора. И, как с облегчением констатировал Соло, она вела не в подвал. Он на ходу прикидывал расстояние до выхода. Со всеми поворотами получалось метров пятьдесят. Не мало, но и не критично. Главное – уйти тихо, не дать марокканцам заблокировать отход. 

Охранник открыл дверь ключом и вошел. Соло, как бы ему не хотелось, не стал врываться за ним сразу. За дверью Ильи могло бы и не быть, теоретически араб мог по пути заглянуть в другое помещение. И если так, то скоро он выйдет, и Соло сможет отследить его дальше. Ну, а если задержится, а Ильи все равно в комнате не будет, то не останется другого выхода, как убедить охранника показать правильное направление. Злости у Соло накопилось столько, что он не сомневался в доходчивости своих аргументов. 

Он выждал пару-тройку минут. Охранник не показывался. Тогда Соло, молясь, чтобы информация, полученная от Габи, оказалась верной, нащупал в верхнем правом углу дверного косяка секретную кнопку, нажал ее и мягко толкнул дверь вперед. Она бесшумно подалась, и Соло проскользнул внутрь. 

В комнате царил полумрак, свет давала только крохотная матовая лампочка над дверью, обозначающая выход. Но так как глаза уже привыкли к темноте, Соло без труда оценил обстановку. В комнате не было ничего, кроме матраса у дальней стены и миски с водой, стоящей на полу. 

Лежавшего на полу Илью заслоняла широкая спина араба. Тот склонился над ним и явно был чем-то занят. Соло помедлил ровно секунду, которую потратил на то, чтобы убедиться, что охранник безоружен. Его калашников стоял у стены, рпс* с подсумками валялась рядом. «Вопиющая неосторожность», – злорадно подумал Соло и, преодолев пространство комнаты тремя мягкими шагами, опустил арабу на затылок массивную рукоять своей беретты. Араб, не издав ни звука, мешком завалился на бок. Соло отпихнул его ногой и упал на колени рядом с Ильей. 

Илья лежал на боку лицом к стене со связанными за спиной руками. Футболка задрана почти до лопаток, а джинсы, по-видимому, араб пытался приспустить ниже и, увлеченный этим процессом, потерял бдительность. 

-Илья, все в порядке, это я, – прошептал Соло ему на ухо. Никакого ответа. Соло встревожился. Достал нож, разрезал веревку на запястьях и осторожно перевернул Илью на спину. Тот был без сознания. Лицо выглядело спокойным, глаза закрыты, из-под приподнятой верхней губы белела полоска зубов, казалось, Илья мирно спит. У Соло заныло под ложечкой. Это было похоже на наркотический сон. В состоянии нарастающей паники Соло проверил у Ильи пульс – сердцебиение было устойчивым и ритмичным. 

Соло легко похлопал Илью по щекам – никакого результата, потом начал растирать уши – эффект тот же. Он забросил руку Ильи себе на плечо и попытался поднять с пола. От этого Илья слабо застонал, голова безвольно уткнулась в шею Соло, щекоча отросшими волосами. 

Поднимая его, Соло обнаружил, что Илья сильно потерял в весе, и его стало вполне возможно забросить на плечо и донести до машины. Главное, чтоб никто не попался на пути. С такой ношей возможность маневрировать и отстреливаться сводилась к нулю. А еще есть второй патрульный, который ждет своего напарника у ангара. И если через полчаса тот не явится, – наверняка придет разобраться в чем дело. Насколько Соло понял из их разговора, Адиль – скорее всего так звали Южанина, не потворствовал анархии среди подчиненных. 

Ход мыслей Соло прервал внезапно включившийся свет. В комнату вошли трое вооруженных мужчин, одним из них был Южанин.

– Отличная работа, агент Соло, - осклабился он, двое других взяли их с Ильей на мушку. – Я знал, что вы умны. А учитывая обеспеченную вам высокую мотивацию, можно было не сомневаться, что вы явитесь, куда надо. Притом своим ходом и, не доставляя нам лишних хлопот. Браво. – Южанин глумливо изобразил нечто похожее на аплодисменты.

Шах и мат, как говорится. 

Соло показалось, что время на бесконечно долгие секунды замерло, а потом обрушилось лавиной. Он бросил пистолет на пол и осторожно опустился на матрас, не выпуская Илью из рук. Он уже знал, как проведет последние мгновения своей жизни. Рядом с Ильей, сейчас доверчиво привалившимся к нему. Единственное логичное и правильное решение пришло к Соло в тот самый момент, когда он осознал всю безнадежность их положения. Одной рукой он придерживал напарника, а другой нащупывал нож, скрытый под полой камуфляжа в поясных ножнах. Пусть Илья и не осознает происходящее, но Соло испытывал странное умиротворение от мысли, что он сделал все для того, чтобы его Красная Угроза больше не страдал. Он умрет от руки своего друга, а не замученный насмерть бандой насильников. С самим Соло марокканцы вольны будут потом сделать что захотят, шанса расколоть его у них не останется. Так будет лучше. И так будет правильно.

Осознав и приняв эту мысль, Соло смог спокойно смотреть в глаза Южанину. Пусть выговорится, раз ему так неймется. Пока он говорит, у них с Ильей еще оставалось немного времени вместе. Но стоит бойцам Южанина сделать шаг в их сторону, все будет кончено. Соло усмехнулся.

Южанин недоверчиво приподнял брови. 

– Восхищаюсь вашим самообладанием. Вы ведь, я повторюсь, человек умный, а значит, понимаете, что нам нет более нужды придерживаться бессмысленных формальностей. Тем более что свою часть сделки вы расторгли в одностороннем порядке, – Южанин кивнул в сторону лежащего с проломленным черепом охранника. 

– Да, я знал, что выражение «слово чести», сказанное человеком вроде вас, не имеет к чести никакого отношения, – парировал Соло. – Но давайте уже поскорее покончим с этим.

– Покончим? Все только начинается. Я много чего приготовил для вас и вашего дружка. Ему тут без вас было так плохо, что нам приходилось, не жалея сил, скрашивать его одиночество. Но теперь дело пойдет веселее, – Южанин снова широко улыбнулся. 

Соло молча смотрел на Южанина, желая, чтобы все уже поскорее закончилось. Он разрывался между необходимостью выполнить задуманное, и страшным нежеланием это делать. Но ждать помощи было неоткуда. 

Соло выровнял дыхание и медленно потянул нож из ножен. 

Южанин повернулся к сопровождающим и кивнул им. Соло собрал в кулак всю свою решимость и достал нож, прижимая Илью крепче к себе. Но не успели марокканцы сделать и шага, как что-то пошло не так. 

Свет вдруг вырубился, раздался резкий звук пожарной тревоги. Соло, не отрывая взгляда от замерших Южанина и его бойцов, отпустил руку Ильи – тот мягко сполз на матрас, и оттолкнул его в сторону. Почти одновременно с этим подхватил с пола свой пистолет и выстрелил Южанину в горло. После чего откатился в сторону, прикрыв Илью собой. С секундным опозданием начали стрелять охранники, но Соло быстро уложил их. Одному он попал в голову, второму в грудь. Но одна из выпущенных марокканцами пуль прошила ему бедро. 

Соло стиснул зубы. Сейчас на выстрелы сбегутся остальные. Судя по тому, что успел сказать Южанин, группа, якобы отправленная в Марсель, тоже здесь. Так или иначе, будет жарко. Но шансы у них есть. Главное, не дать себя прикончить раньше времени. То, что буквально минутой раньше он собирался убить Илью собственными руками, сейчас казалось немыслимой глупостью, по чьей-то загадочной прихоти оставшейся невоплощенной. Теперь приоритетной задачей было выжить. Соло поднял рпс, отстегнул подсумки, и перетянул ремнем себе ногу выше раны. К счастью, пуля прошла по касательной, и артерия вроде не была задета. Он достал из аптечки шприц со смесью обезболивающего и адреналина, и вколол себе. 

Соло с усилием поднял Илью; раза со второго удалось перекинуть его через плечо. Осторожно переступая через трупы, он добрался до двери и выглянул в коридор. Пока их никто не ждал. За третьим поворотом, от которого до дверей на улицу оставалось не больше пятнадцати метров, их поджидали. Чудом не попав под град пуль, Соло отпрянул за угол, опустил Илью на пол и бережно прислонил к стене. 

Потом пришлось отстреливаться, выглядывая из-за угла. Соло считал пули и крики, надеясь, что у него есть шанс перебить марокканцев до того, как кончится его боезапас. Он успел подстрелить двоих, когда краем глаза заметил движение у себя за спиной. Резко обернувшись, выстрелил и по крику понял, что тоже попал. Но, зашедший с тыла был явно не один. Соло толкнул Илью в угол, сам сел рядом, стараясь заслонить его собой. Теперь ему приходилось контролировать обе стороны коридора, паля из беретты при каждом признаке движения. 

Сохранять сознание получалось с трудом: штанина обильно промокла от крови, а перед глазами летали черные мушки. «Похоже, что выбраться все-таки не удастся», – мелькнула вполне закономерная мысль. Но Соло решил, что будет отстреливаться до последнего. Оставит только две пули: Илье и себе. Живыми они их не получат. 

У него уже заканчивалась третья обойма, когда со стороны выхода послышались новые звуки стрельбы. Это работали М-16, Соло легко мог отличить калашникова от эмки по звуку. Раздались крики, треск выбиваемых дверей и чей-то командный голос, отдающий отрывистые приказы. Сквозь тающую реальность Соло увидел, как к ним приближаются рослые ребята в полевой экипировке агентства. Он был настолько удивлен, что это чувство забрало все оставшиеся у него силы, в глазах потемнело, и он понял, что теряет сознание. Последнее, что он почувствовал, это как кто-то настойчиво разжимает его судорожно стиснутые на футболке Ильи пальцы. 

*. РПС – ременно-плечевая система. Ремень, куда навешиваются подсумки для запасных обойм и прочий стафф.


	4. Chapter 4

Соло очнулся в больничной палате, просторной и светлой. Он осторожно приподнялся на локтях, но почувствовал резкую боль в раненом бедре и откинулся обратно. Он жив, как это ни удивительно. Значит, группа захвата, пришедшая на подмогу так вовремя, не была галлюцинацией, вызванной кровопотерей и отчаянной надеждой на чудо. Теперь нужно выяснить, что с Ильей. 

Полежав еще пару минут, Соло, собравшись с силами, подоткнул подушку под спину и сел. И с чувством облегчения заметил на соседней койке Илью. Тот или спал, или был все еще без сознания. Справа от его кровати Соло заметил стойку с капельницей, трубка которой спускалась к руке Ильи. 

Соло догадался, где они находятся. Охраняемая палата в городской больнице, которую агентство держало в резерве для попавших в переделку агентов. Они живы, под наблюдением врачей, и их охраняют. Это куда больше того, на что он мог рассчитывать в последние минуты перед тем, как вырубиться в том коридоре. 

Теперь можно было спокойно отдохнуть и поразмыслить обо всем, что произошло в Лак-Нуар. 

Группа захвата пришла на помощь настолько неожиданно и так вовремя, что это казалось сюжетным поворотом из авантюрного романа или голливудского приключенческого фильма. Получается, Уэверли все-таки за ним следил. Ведь не могут они быть обязаны спасением какой-то другой, параллельно подготовленной операции. О планировании такой акции Соло не мог не знать. Он слишком глубоко погрузился в поиски Ильи и склада с оружием, чтобы упустить такую информацию. К тому же, таких совпадений просто не бывает в природе. Подкрепление прибыло настолько своевременно и действовало так уверенно, будто командование знало весь расклад до деталей. Включая его одинокий рейд. Но откуда? Неужели он проморгал жучок Уэверли? Допустим. Но тогда почему никто не вмешался в его действия, когда он в одиночку поехал в Лак-Нуар, ослушавшись всех приказов? И если жучок от Уэверли имел место, то кроме бесед с Габи, из которых и можно было вычислить направление его поездки, шеф должен был слышать и звуковое сопровождение на той пленке, и разговор с Южанином в том кабаке. Нет, опять не сходится. Даже Уэверли не может быть настолько циничным, чтобы втемную использовать Илью и Соло как наживку для марокканцев. 

Соло взял с тумбочки стакан с водой и осушил его. Взгляд упал на стоявшую на столике у стены вазу с цветами. Белые розы, совсем как те, что он оставил тогда для Габи перед уходом. Габи. Интересная версия. Но Габи должна была третьего октября вылететь в Афины, и, зная, насколько она ответственна и дисциплинированна, он отмел эту версию как маловероятную. Да и что могла сделать Габи, если у нее была только запись с невнятными шумами и сумбурные пояснения Соло – этого для организации срочного сбора группы захвата явно недостаточно. Слишком мало данных для таких резких действий с ее стороны. Или ей стало известно куда больше? 

Словно в ответ на его размышления, дверь палаты открылась, и вошла Габи собственной персоной. В накинутом на плечи белом халате. Брови Соло удивленно поползли вверх. В ответ девушка вместо приветствия торопливо произнесла:

– Что смотришь? У тебя огнестрел, без халата не пускали.

– Разве ты не должна быть сейчас в Греции? Ну, там, генералы, оливковый бизнес, дипломатические приемы и прочее.

– А кто бы тогда вытаскивал ваши задницы из марокканского притона? – хмыкнула она. Соло отметил, что по сравнению с последним разом, когда он ее видел, Габи осунулась, под глазами темнели круги. 

Значит, все-таки, Габи. 

– Но как?

– Давай чуть позже, - Она подошла к койке Ильи, легонько погладила по лежащей поверх одеяла руке, наклонилась и поцеловала его в щеку. 

Потом она придвинула одно кресло к койке Соло и села. Она вела себя так, словно между ними не было тех трех с половиной месяцев, и будто они последнее время не вели себя как посторонние люди. Словно все снова стало по-прежнему. 

– Как ты? – тихо спросила Габи. 

– Нормально. Практически цел, – стараясь, чтобы голос звучал бодро, ответил Соло. – Правда, очнулся всего часа два назад и подробностей не знаю. Может, ты меня просветишь? К нам даже врач еще не заглядывал. И что с Ильей не понятно. С ним все в порядке? 

– Я только что говорила с доктором, – она больше не пыталась изобразить легкомысленный тон, и глаза были серьезными. – У тебя все хорошо. Ранение касательное, ничего жизненно важного не задето, но была большая кровопотеря, поэтому придется тебе тут задержаться на несколько дней. Заодно успокоишься и выспишься. 

– А Илья?

– А Илья, – она вздохнула, – врач сказал, что тут немного хуже. Нет, жить будет, но сколько времени займет восстановление, сказать трудно. Понимаешь, самая большая проблема даже не в том, что он истощен, у него даже повреждений серьезных не нашли. Сломанные пальцы, трещины на ребрах, ушибы и ожоги, вам, парни, не привыкать к такому. – Соло испуганно смотрел на нее, и Габи торопливо добавила: – Нет, все основные повреждения снаружи, если не считать костей.

– Что ты об этом знаешь? – спокойно спросил Соло. Ему надо было понять, насколько Габи в курсе всей истории. 

– Достаточно, чтобы похерить свое задание и сделать то, что сделала, – резко ответила она и замолчала. 

Дальше развивать эту тему, судя по всему, она была не намерена. И Соло это принял. Он все равно рано или поздно узнает о том, как она все организовала, откуда и что смогла выяснить. Но они пока не готовы обсуждать это, тем более, когда Илья лежит на соседней койке. 

– Продолжай, – попросил он. – Что тебе еще сказал врач?

– Сказал, что Илью слишком часто накачивали наркотиками и какими-то малоизученными препаратами. Чередовали какую-то гадость, усиливающую болевые ощущения, с седативными препаратами и сывороткой правды. И если сыворотка правды и снотворное выветрились, то та херня, которая провоцирует болевой синдром и действует на мышечную активность, накапливалась в организме. 

Соло задержал дыхание. 

– И что теперь? – осторожно спросил он.

– Теперь надо чистить кровь, принимать лекарства и все такое. Но он не скоро сможет вернуться к оперативной работе, если вообще сумеет восстановиться полностью. 

– Илья уже знает? 

– Нет. Ему сейчас не до того. Доктор сказал, пусть отсыпается. Вы, кстати, здесь почти двое суток. Уже восьмое октября, вечер, если ты вдруг запутался во времени. 

Соло осмысливал услышанное. Главное, что для жизни опасности нет, а с работой они потом разберутся. 

Вдруг Габи наклонилась и порывисто обняла его, от резкой боли в потревоженном бедре он охнул.

– Соло, какой ты все-таки молодец, – пробормотала она ему в больничную сорочку. – А я тебе не верила. Думала, у тебя крыша едет. А ты один знал, что Илья живой. Я была такой дрянью, прости. 

Соло рассеянно гладил ее по плечам. 

– Ладно. Главное, мы все живы. Благодаря тебе, кстати. Илья здесь. Все будет хорошо. 

Она медленно разомкнула объятия и встала. 

– Ладно, мне пора. Греческие генералы сами себя не очаруют, труба зовет. Когда Илья проснется, обними его за меня, – она улыбнулась, хотя глаза оставались печальными. – Надеюсь, когда я вернусь, вы уже оба поправитесь, и все будет как прежде.

– Береги себя, – сказал ей Соло на прощанье. 

После ее ухода Соло почувствовал себя опустошенным. Он так долго находился в состоянии крайнего психического напряжения, что сейчас, когда все самое страшное осталось позади, наступил отходняк. И еще рана эта. 

Через какое-то время зашла медсестра. Она проверила у Соло повязку, сделала укол дифенгидрамина, «чтобы он хорошо поспал» и помогла лечь удобнее. Илье она поменяла флакон с лекарством на капельнице и ушла. 

Соло осторожно перевернулся на бок лицом к Илье, и смотрел на него, пока не уснул.

*** 

Когда утром следующего дня Соло проснулся, Илья уже поднялся. Держась за стенку, он медленно двигался по направлению к двери в душевую в дальнем углу палаты. Соло зачарованно смотрел на него, отмечая как осторожны его движения, и как дрожит рука, которой Илья опирается о стену.

– Тебе помочь, Угроза? – не удержался Соло.

Илья посмотрел на него ничего не выражающим взглядом и мотнул головой.

– Я сам. 

Соло вздохнул. Ему бы кто помог. Надо будет попросить у медсестры трость или костыль, а то, пока рана не подживет, придется прыгать на одной ноге. 

Соло не рискнул продолжить беседу, он пока не решил, с чего начать. Кто знает, что Илья теперь думает о своем напарнике, и насколько глубокий след в психике оставило пребывание в плену. И Соло решил положиться на естественный ход событий. Они в одной палате, общение неизбежно, рано или поздно все утрясется. И хотя его совесть перед Ильей чиста, почему-то Соло испытывал какую-то непонятную робость. Как будто у него стоял блок на легкий нейтральный тон, используемый им до всего произошедшего. 

Вернувшись из туалета – также по стеночке, Илья улегся на кровать, посмотрел на Соло долгим, все таким же нечитаемым взглядом, а потом, как будто ему потребовалось время, чтобы собраться с силами, сказал:

– Рад, что ты в порядке, Ковбой. – Помолчал и добавил: – И спасибо.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, лег на бок, отвернувшись от Соло.

«И все?», – подумал Соло. – «Нет, а что ты хотел? Чтобы он бросился тебе на шею и подарил поцелуй благодарности?» Он горько усмехнулся. Видимо, не он один сейчас не знает, о чем разговаривать. 

Весь день так и прошел, без разговоров и происшествий. Под вечер к ним заглянул Уэверли. Но шеф вел себя так, словно они отлеживались после рядовой вылазки, и не было этих почти четырех месяцев отчаяния, запрета на поиски Ильи и угроз вышвырнуть Соло из агентства. Впрочем, в этом имелись и положительные стороны. Уэверли ни словом не коснулся темы неповиновения Соло и обещанных ему негативных последствий. И хотя у Соло нашлось бы что сказать, подними шеф эту тему, но присутствие Ильи сводило такое желание на нет. Судя по всему, Уэверли исходил из тех же соображений. Поэтому он, расставив на их тумбочки по букету цветов – Илья получил вполне предсказуемые красные гвоздики, а Соло достались желтые хризантемы, что это значило на языке флористики, он выяснять не собирался, – поздравил их со счастливым спасением, пожелал скорейшего выздоровления и выразил надежду, что скоро задействует их в новых увлекательных операциях. 

– А пока отдыхайте, парни, – добавил он и, одарив их своей фирменной улыбкой, покинул палату.

Соло знал, что его разговор с Уэверли еще состоится, но сейчас для него было не время и не место.

Остаток дня прошел в процедурах и молчании, прерываемом только ничего не значащими репликами на бытовые темы. 

Заторможенность и нежелание Ильи разговаривать Соло списывал еще и на последствия наркотической интоксикации. Главное, что он жив, способен передвигаться самостоятельно и сохранил здравый рассудок. По крайней мере, на первый взгляд. 

Ночью Соло проснулся от стонов Ильи. Когда глаза немного привыкли к полумраку, он увидел, что тот беспокойно мечется на кровати, мотая головой по подушке, всхлипывает и бормочет что-то по-русски. Соло осторожно выбрался из койки и доковылял до кровати Ильи. Присел на край и приложил руку к его лбу. Лоб был горячим и влажным. В попытке хоть как-то помочь, он начал гладить Илью по руке и успокаивающе говорить, что все хорошо, что он в безопасности, что он, Соло, рядом.

Эффект был неожиданным. Илья вдруг замер, потом резко сел на кровати, широко распахнув глаза, а рука под пальцами Соло сжалась в кулак. С неожиданной силой Илья вырвал ее из-под ладони Соло и двинул ему в плечо. 

– Убери руки, - отчетливо и зло прошипел Илья. 

– Угроза, это я, – Соло сознательно употребил прозвище, ему хотелось, чтобы сквозь остаточный наркотический дурман до Ильи дошло, что рядом его напарник и друг. – Успокойся. Все хорошо.

– Отойди от меня, – Илья опустил сжатые кулаки на кровать и смотрел как будто сквозь Соло, не желая встречаться с ним взглядом.

– Илья, ты чего? Проснись, тебе снится кошмар, – сделал Соло еще одну попытку. Но Илья продолжал сидеть с напряженной спиной, не реагируя на его слова. Потом он словно действительно проснулся, лицо приобрело растерянное и немного испуганное выражение. Таким Соло его никогда раньше не видел. 

– Уйди, пожалуйста, – наконец более мягким тоном произнес Илья. – Пожалуйста.

Соло вскинул руки, показывая, что он уважает его личное пространство, медленно поднялся, стараясь не обращать внимания на разнывшееся бедро, и вернулся на свою кровать. Илья так и продолжал сидеть, глядя прямо перед собой. 

Соло лег и уставился в потолок, стараясь затолкать страх, поднимающийся со дна души, куда-нибудь подальше. Он только теперь понял, насколько все изменилось. Даже так, как раньше, уже не будет. Будет хуже. У Ильи и до этого случались моменты не вполне адекватного поведения, но ни разу, кроме их встречи в Западном Берлине, они не были направлены на Соло. Он чувствовал, что Южанин, даже отправившись в ад, дотянулся до них оттуда и пытается утащить Илью за собой. Просто вытащить из логова марокканцев оказалось недостаточно, чтобы по-настоящему его спасти.

Соло так и не смог нормально уснуть этой ночью. Только к утру забылся коротким тревожным сном. 

Время тянулось медленно, заполненное напряженным молчанием, перевязками, уколами, капельницами и врачебными обходами. Илья уже двигался увереннее, потихоньку приходил в себя, но упорно избегал встречаться с Соло взглядом. Тот тоже шел на поправку, медикаменты и уход делали свое дело, но покоя в душе так и не было. Как будто внутри появилась брешь, куда утекали силы и радость. 

По ночам Соло так толком и не спал, потому что Илья все время вскрикивал сквозь сон и что-то бормотал по-русски. Подойти к нему Соло больше не рисковал, и вместо этого лежал, глядя в потолок, и мечтал воскресить Южанина и убить его снова. А потом еще раз. И ещё, пока не станет легче. Но при этом понимал, что и это не помогло бы. 

Так прошло трое суток. Они с Ильей, даже находясь в одной палате, словно существовали в разных часовых поясах, если не в разных вселенных. Соло не спал ночами, зато отсыпался днем, избавляя и себя и напарника от вынужденной необходимости делать вид, что все нормально. 

На четвертый день Соло решил, что с него хватит. Надо поговорить с Ильей и, если придется, то заставить себя выслушать. Потому что дальше так продолжаться просто не может. 

Вечером он решительно подошел и бесцеремонно уселся на край кровати Ильи. 

– Угроза, что с тобой происходит? – Соло прекрасно понимал – что, но хотел, чтобы Илья поговорил с ним об этом. Пусть взрывается, ломает мебель, плевать. Главное, чтобы он не замуровал внутри весь тот ужас, который принес с собой из плена. Потому что если так случится, то Соло потеряет его окончательно. 

Расчет был на то, что Илья не сможет не ответить, и это сработало. 

Илья откинулся на спинку кровати и подтянул ноги, чтобы убрать их от места, где нагло расселся его напарник. «Наверное, вскочил бы и закрылся в туалете, если бы не считал это позорным бегством», – подумал Соло. – «Ведь русские так не поступают». 

– Давай поговорим, – еще раз повторил он. 

– О чем? – глухо спросил Илья.

– Тебе сильно досталось у этих уродов, и у тебя кошмары. Ты в курсе, что во сне разговариваешь? 

Неудачная попытка, понял он, когда Илья в ответ резко вскинулся.

– Я мешаю тебе спать? Попрошу снотворного, чтобы тебя не беспокоить. 

– Нет, я не это имел в виду, - беседа явно пошла не туда, но останавливаться было поздно. – Я хочу помочь, понимаешь? Тебе надо поговорить со мной. 

– О чем? – упрямо повторил Курякин. 

Соло решил, что надо зайти с другой стороны. Если Илья зол на него за то представление, которое устроил Южанин ради выманивания его в ловушку, то надо начать с этого. 

– Илья, в чем я перед тобой провинился? – Если бы не драматизм ситуации, Соло почувствовал бы себя идиотом. – Ты ведь знаешь, для чего Южанин затеял все это…

– Кто? – перебил Илья.

– Ну, этот, который у них был главным. 

– Его зовут Адиль Готье, – бесстрастно сообщил Илья. 

– Звали. Этого подонка больше нет. Но неважно. Илья, ты же должен понимать, что он блефовал, искал уязвимые точки. Он использовал нас с тобой друг против друга. И мне ужасно жаль, что они все это сделали с тобой, чтобы задеть меня побольнее.

Илья закаменел. Глаза его, казалось, остановились на одной точке, губы побелели. Руки снова сжались в кулаки. А потом он заговорил ровным, спокойным голосом:

– Ты про ту пленку? Ты всерьез считаешь, что ее сняли, чтобы тебе было больнее? В самом деле думаешь, что они меня отымели исключительно ради услаждения твоего взора? Не льсти себе, Ковбой. И повзрослей, наконец. Все началось через полторы недели после того, как меня захватили. 

Зло и непохоже на себя, Илья продолжал:

– И чем ты так потрясен? От кого-кого, а от тебя не ожидал услышать причитания на тему, «как можно в живого человека хуем тыкать». С твоим-то опытом. И разве не ты как-то сказал, что мне не привыкать к унижениям? Ты понял это из моего досье или просто хорошо разбираешься в людях? 

– Я не это имел в виду, сам знаешь, – беспомощно возразил Соло. – Тогда у меня просто не было другого выхода, ты мне показался слишком опасным.

– Значит, все-таки разбираешься в людях. Так, Соло? Хочешь мне помочь? Тогда скажи, что со мной не так? Во мне почти два метра роста и я совершенно не похож на бабу. Я, как ты говоришь, опасный. – Кривая усмешка исказила красивое лицо Ильи. – Так вот, скажи мне, почему тогда я притягиваю всяких пидарасов как магнитом? 

Соло вздрогнул. А Илья продолжал, словно специально подбирая слова погрубее и явно не пытаясь щадить его чувства.

– Ко мне эта публика клеилась даже в учебке. Пришлось одному руку сломать. А теперь я думаю, может, он был прав и зря я с ним так? И ты еще удивлен, что эти твари сразу на меня полезли. Ты правда надеялся, что то шоу было снято исключительно для тебя? Ревнуешь теперь? Или что? Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Знаешь, что я тебе скажу. Я обязан тебе жизнью, Соло. И обязательно верну долг. Но я прошу тебя, очень прошу, не поднимай больше эту тему. А то я решу, что Готье был прав, и ты ловишь кайф, обсуждая, кто и как меня ебал.

Соло хотелось обнять Илью, и держать, не отпуская, пока тот не успокоится, и одновременно он боролся с нестерпимым желанием закатить отрезвляющую оплеуху. Он понял, что его самого колотит, и он едва держится, чтобы не сделать хотя бы что-то одно из этого списка. 

– Илья, прости, что я в тот раз такое тебе наговорил, особенно про твою маму, – сказал он. Наверное, надо было давно извиниться за это. Соло не предполагал, что слова, брошенные при первом их разговоре, оставили у Ильи в памяти такой след. 

– А! Хочешь поговорить о моей маме? Желаешь объяснить, что у меня дурная наследственность? – Соло с ужасом смотрел на бескровное от сдерживаемой ярости лицо Ильи, на сузившиеся зрачки ставших вдруг незнакомыми глаз. – Так вот, Соло, чтоб ты знал, моя мать никогда не была шлюхой. Отца забрали по доносу и все от нас отвернулись. Кроме нескольких отцовских друзей. Единственных, кто нам не побоялся помочь. И уж тебе ли не знать, какими грязными сплетнями можно окружить красивую женщину, оказавшуюся в тяжелом положении. Особенно усердствовали те, кто сам подкатывал, да не обломилось. И с удвоенной силой поливали грязью не только мою мать, но и друзей отца. А мама умерла, когда мне было девятнадцать. Слабое сердце. – Илья как будто немного выдохся. Добавил уже спокойнее: 

– Ты чего такой печальный? Выше нос, Ковбой. Это моя жизнь и разгребаться с ней мне. 

Соло подавленно молчал. Все было так непривычно. Илья никогда не касался таких тем и не говорил с ним таким тоном. И Соло не знал, что делать. Как будто с раненым зверем, которому, как бы ты не старался помочь, ничего не стоит оттяпать тебе руку, а то и перегрызть горло. 

– Я просто хочу помочь, – это прозвучало почти беспомощно.

– Ты мне уже помог. Ты словил пулю, когда вытаскивал меня. Большего никто бы не сделал. Но сейчас хватит меня опекать. – Илья демонстративно отвернулся и совершенно по-детски накрылся с головой одеялом. 

Соло, пошатнувшись, встал. Мелькнула шальная мысль, что раз уж все зашло так далеко, может плюнуть на все и признаться? Сказать, что он его любит, что переживает за него. Признаться в том, как болит сердце, когда он видит его таким. Как там говорят у русских? Семь бед – один ответ?

Но момент был явно упущен. Илья уже со всей определенностью дал понять, что продолжения разговора не будет. Еще в памяти услужливо всплыл «магнит для пидарасов», и Соло решил, что подобного ответа на свои признания просто не вынесет. Илья считает, что весь мир ополчился против него. И Соло со всеми своими чувствами, воспринимается как соучастник, пусть и невольный. Что с этим делать, непонятно. У Соло заныло в груди слева. 

Он медленно добрался до своей кровати и погрузился в невеселые размышления. Он был потрясен тем, что наговорил ему Илья, а еще больше – самим ходом их беседы. Илья перехватил инициативу и обрушил на него столько, что попробуй перевари. Учитывая обычную сдержанность Ильи, его извечное нежелание касаться личных тем, Соло думал, что придется клещами вытягивать из него реакцию. А на деле – или у Ильи накипело за месяцы жестокой обработки со стороны марокканцев, или его психика в гораздо худшем состоянии, чем показалось поначалу. Но в состоянии аффекта или нет, сказанное Ильей показало, насколько болезненно тот воспринимает все, что может хоть чем-то напомнить ему о пережитом. Илья как будто опустил между собой и миром железный занавес, и Соло остался снаружи. 

*** 

На следующее утро ничего не изменилось. Теперь уже сам Соло старался не смотреть в сторону Ильи. Ему казалось, что любое его неосторожное действие, взгляд или слово может спровоцировать приступ агрессии. Илья же, хоть и выглядел смущенным и даже как будто виноватым, не делал попыток как-то вернуться хотя бы к прежней нейтральной манере общения. Он просто большую часть времени лежал, отвернувшись к двери, и молчал. Однако во время утреннего обхода он попросил, чтобы ему дали снотворного. На вопрос медсестры ответил, что не может заснуть. 

В сотый раз мысленно перемотав их вчерашний разговор, и не найдя для себя никаких других вариантов, Соло вышел из палаты, опираясь на выданную ему трость, и дошел до ординаторской. Лечащий врач немного удивился его просьбе выписать пораньше, но Соло сослался на рабочую необходимость и улучшившееся самочувствие. Поскольку рана хорошо затягивалась, воспаления не было, состояние Соло было вполне удовлетворительным, врач согласился отпустить его, выдав пригоршню таблеток и обязав приходить на перевязки.

По поводу Ильи врач на вопрос Соло ответил, что тот идет на поправку и дней через десять, возможно, его тоже выпишут. 

– Хотя физическое состояние в целом у него намного лучше, последствия наркотической интоксикации все еще действуют, – пояснил доктор. – И после курса лечения ему надо пообщаться с психологом. 

Соло невесело усмехнулся. Это вряд ли. Он сомневался, что Илья допустит постороннего человека к своему вконец искореженному внутреннему миру. Залижет раны, нацепит свое фирменное невозмутимое выражение и будет отвергать всех, кто был свидетелем его слабости. 

Вернувшись в палату, Соло переоделся в цивильное. Илья молча наблюдал за его сборами. Взгляд Ильи напомнил Соло то утро в западноберлинском кафе, когда он бил его фактами из досье, а Илья просто сидел и смотрел на него. И если тогда Соло чувствовал что-то вроде торжества от точного попадания в цель, то сейчас у него в душе смешивались жалость и отчаяние. 

– Меня выписывают. Врач сказал, пора. Увидимся, Угроза. Если что-то понадобится, ты знаешь, где меня найти. Выздоравливай. 

С этими словами Соло направился к выходу. Илья поднял руку в прощальном жесте. Соло постарался быстрее выйти, чтобы не видеть, как начинают мелко дрожать его пальцы. 

Только доехав на такси до дома, Соло сообразил, что не предупредил Уэверли о своем бегстве из больницы. «А, к черту», – решил он. Судя по всему, гнездо марокканцев уничтожено, Южанина – или как там его, Готье, – он прикончил собственноручно, а значит, вероятность того, что ему нанесут визит, была исчезающее мала. Да и пусть приходят. Встреча будет теплой. Он гарантирует. 

Первым делом, оказавшись в квартире, он проверил тайник. Катушки с пленками лежали на месте. Соло задумался, что с ними теперь делать. Ранее он представлял, что отдаст их Илье, и они вместе сожгут эти пленки – как ту, в огне которой зародилась их дружба. Но сейчас он уже не был уверен, что это хорошая идея. И уничтожать их в одиночку тоже нельзя – с Ильи сейчас станется не поверить на слово, что пленок больше нет. Еще решит, что Соло их припрятал и пересматривает для удовольствия. В итоге Соло решил пока оставить катушки в тайнике, а потом отдать их Илье, когда тот вернется. Пусть сам решает, что с ними делать. 

Соло достал из шкафа литровую бутылку скотча и стакан. Напиться сейчас было просто жизненно необходимо. Чем он и занялся с присущей ему самоотдачей.


	5. Chapter 5

Соло надеялся, что алкоголь поможет ему расслабиться и снять напряжение последних месяцев. Немного покоя или хотя бы просто анестезии для души и тела ему не помешает. Но, к своей досаде, он выяснил, что чем больше пьянеет, тем хуже ему становится. И если боль в раненой ноге скотч хоть как-то облегчил, то душевное состояние только усугубил. 

Чтобы отвлечься от свинцовой безнадеги, волнами накатывающей на него, Соло пытался представить, как все будет дальше. Но чем больше он думал, тем безвыходнее казалась ситуация. Он упорно не мог разглядеть будущего, в котором они трое – Габи, Илья и он – продолжали бы дружно работать вместе, как раньше. Разрушение одной из трех опор, которой был для их группы Илья, неизбежно вело к краху всей конструкции. Как это исправить – Соло не знал. 

Соло провел за выпивкой и размышлениями еще два или три дня, пока в парах алкогольного дурмана на пороге комнаты не материализовался Уэверли. 

Увидев растрепанного похмельного Соло, шеф красноречиво повел носом, демонстрируя свое отношение к происходящему. А потом дал ему полчаса на приведение в порядок, сообщив, что ждет в машине у подъезда. 

Личное появление Уэверли было делом столь экстраординарным, что Соло почти протрезвел. Он быстро принял душ, наскоро сменил повязку на ноге, проглотил пару таблеток для нейтрализации алкоголя и вышел на улицу.

В машине Уэверли продолжал хранить молчание, только многозначительно приоткрыл окно со своей стороны. Соло отстраненно прикидывал, чем вызван этот внештатный визит. Наверное, пришло время для выговора. Ну, или для вручения награды. Кто его знает, что там в голове у шефа. Но по большому счету Соло было плевать, что его ждет. 

Когда они зашли в кабинет к Уэверли, тот указал Соло на диван, а сам уселся в кресло напротив. Соло опустился на низкое кожаное сиденье, прислонив рядом трость. 

– Может, кофе? – начал с нейтральной темы Уэверли. – Вам стоит немного взбодриться. 

– Я устал бодриться, – равнодушно отозвался Соло. – Мне и так хорошо.

– Вы, наверное, гадаете, зачем я вас пригласил?

– Ничуть, – это был вполне искренний ответ.– Но раз я здесь, готов вас выслушать. Не откажусь восполнить пробелы в информации о последних событиях. 

Хотя Соло примерно представлял себе, как все произошло, но некоторые вопросы до сих пор не давали ему покоя. Подробности, о которых умолчала Габи, и роль Уэверли. Возможно, шеф затеял эту беседу и с другой целью, но Соло твердо решил, что раз его вытащили так бесцеремонно из дома, без ответов на свои вопросы он не уйдет. 

Уэверли понимающе кивнул. 

– Я расскажу все, что касается вас, но мне бы хотелось внести ясность в один момент. Досадно, если у вас сложится превратное представление о моем отношении к вам и агенту Курякину. Вы проявили себя как один из самых умных и результативных оперативников из всех, с кем меня сталкивала работа. 

Соло хмыкнул: «Хитрый лис стелет себе соломку. Понимает, что облажался со своими запретами и угрозами. Теперь надо как-то сохранить лицо, чтобы не выглядеть перед подчиненным равнодушным и, что намного хуже, некомпетентным начальником».

Уэверли, недовольно нахмурился, словно понял, о чем думает Соло. 

– Я отозвал поисковиков потому, что у меня тоже есть начальство. А у поисковых отрядов – свой регламент. По инструкции, если за первые десять дней не обнаружено ни одной зацепки, группу отзывают. Дальше поиск, если он признан целесообразным, проводится силами агентства в штатном порядке. Я продержал группу три недели, надеясь, что хотя бы что–то они да найдут. И вам известно, что результат оказался нулевым. Я ничего не мог предъявить руководству, чтобы убедить их продолжить поиски. И поэтому негласно передал полномочия вам. – Соло, сложив руки на груди и склонив набок голову, внимательно слушал.

– Но в итоге вы меня тоже отозвали, применив аргументы, против которых мне трудно было возразить. Почему? Потому что поняли, что Илья даже под пытками ничего не скажет и его похищение не скажется на ходе основной операции? Или потому что он русский? ГБшный чужак, случайно оказавшийся по нашу сторону железного занавеса? Я просто не могу понять, почему вы так быстро от него отказались. 

Уэверли, наконец, проявил хоть какие-то чувства.

– Да потому что вы, Соло, начали творить черт те что! – повысил он голос. – Явились к своему бывшему начальнику, пытались выйти на советскую резидентуру! Вы хоть представляете, какими могли быть последствия? Вас влегкую перевербовало бы КГБ, и то «рабство в ЦРУ», в котором вы так долго томились, показалось бы милым, вызывающим ностальгические воспоминания, пребыванием в частной школе. Вы были готовы заложить им свою шкуру? И заплатить за это на родине тюремным сроком по «Закону о шпионаже»? Лет эдак на тридцать? 

Соло спокойно смотрел на Уэверли. Сказать по чести, – да. Тогда он был готов. Если бы КГБ помогло найти и вытащить Илью, он без колебаний продался бы им с потрохами. Это была бы выгодная сделка. Впрочем, встань этот вопрос вновь, он сделал бы такой же выбор. Эта мысль не на шутку испугала Соло. Как же сильно он все-таки увяз. 

– А впрочем, – Уэверли снова проявил проницательность, – о чем это я. Да, вы бы так и поступили. Поэтому, как бы вы не относились к моему поступку, со временем скажете спасибо, что помешал вам загубить свою жизнь. Тем более, что я обоснованно предположил, что вы меня ослушаетесь. Просто вести себя будете осторожней. И подстраховывал вас, между прочим. Думаете, легко было договориться с сомалийским отделением, чтобы вас включили в их операцию? Просто поймите, несмотря на все ваши усилия, вам тоже не удалось их вычислить, пока они сами на вас не вышли. И скажу вам откровенно, в то, что Курякин был жив, я не верил. Заложников не держат по три месяца, не выдвигая никаких условий. Если агент не колется, его уничтожают. До этого случая исключений в моей практике не было. 

– Принимается, – кивнул Соло, не желая дальше слушать оправдания шефа. – Вы держали руку на пульсе, а когда у вас появились неопровержимые доказательства моей правоты, организовали группу захвата. Так? К вам пришла Габи. Я, правда, одного не могу понять. Что за доказательства она вам предъявила, что вы так резко отреагировали, а ей даже разрешили отложить отъезд в Афины?

– Разрешил? – фыркнул Уэверли. – Скорее, она поставила мне ультиматум: или я немедленно направлю людей в Лак-Нуар, или соблазнять генералов придется мне самому. А о переносе даты вылета в Афины вообще сообщила мне постфактум. Вы недооцениваете коллегу, Соло. Не в первый раз это замечаю. 

– Но все-таки, чем она вас убедила?

– Кроме записи шумов и заключения эксперта, она принесла мне фотографии. Вот эти, – Уэверли развязал тесемки на папке, достал и передал ему два черно-белых снимка. Соло при взгляде на них снова пробрал озноб. Это были распечатанные кадры с той самой кинопленки. На одном был Южанин, сидящий за столом с развернутой газетой в руках, на другом – Илья, как раз в тот момент, когда Южанин, запрокинув ему голову, колол наркотик в шею.

Значит, Габи разворошила тайник, нашла пленку, и сложила два и два насчет гидроэлектростанции, фильма и намерений Соло. Вот только она не была настолько психологически и интеллектуально измотана и сумела более трезво оценить ситуацию. Поняла, что без внешней поддержки шансов у Соло практически нет. И ни словом не обмолвилась шефу о том, что она видела на этой пленке. 

– А вы спрашивали, откуда у нее эти снимки? – спросил Соло. 

– Да. Она сказала, что нашла их у вас в комнате после того, как вы, придумав не особо складную легенду, прибегли к ее помощи для поиска источника шумов. И если бы я решил, что одержимость поисками Курякина заразна, и мисс Теллер тоже подхватила этот вирус, то найденные снимки давали все основания отнестись серьезно к ее заявлению. 

Соло передал фотографии обратно Уэверли. Он не хотел держать их в руках дольше необходимого.

– Я выяснил по своим каналам личность этого типа. Прелюбопытная, надо сказать, личность. Пришлось экстренно задействовать одного человека, чье имя и должность я разглашать не собираюсь ни при каких обстоятельствах. И чего это стоило тоже. Впрочем, неважно. А когда поступила информация, я понял, что мы можем убить двух зайцев сразу. Найдем и склад, и Курякина. 

Соло про себя отметил очередность упомянутых целей. Но промолчал. 

– Оружие-то нашли? – уточнил он.

– Да. Оно хранилось в одном из подвальных помещений. Там же, через стену, у них была оборудована камера для допросов. Вам повезло, что они большую часть времени держали Курякина не в ней, а наверху. Выбраться вместе из подвала вы вряд ли смогли бы. Хотя, если бы вы больше доверяли мне и мисс Теллер, можно было бы отделаться и меньшей кровью, – Уэверли кивнул в сторону раненой ноги Соло.

– Не было повода вам довериться, мистер Уэверли. 

Тот только коротко вздохнул. 

– Так вы говорили, что личность главаря оказалась примечательной. Что в нем такого особенного?

– О! Вам будет интересно, – Уэверли, с едва заметным облегчением перескочил на менее опасную тему. – Его звали Адиль Готье. Арабское имя и французская фамилия. Сорок три года, родился в Лионе. Сводный брат небезызвестного Мохаммеда Уфкира, нагулянный их отцом во время учебы в Лионском университете. Это объясняет, почему мерзавец не попал ни в одно досье доступного для нас класса секретности. Готье учился на юриста в Сорбонне, получил степень доктора психологии в том же Лионском университете, что и его отец. Творческая личность, садист и фанатик. Море комплексов по поводу незаконного происхождения и отчаянная попытка занять надлежащее ему положение через участие в готовящемся его братом перевороте. 

– Психолог, значит, – задумчиво произнес Соло. 

– Да. Еще он участвовал в нескольких локальных конфликтах на Ближнем Востоке, где набирался полевого опыта. Опасная и умная сволочь. У него была единственная слабость – любил изобразительное искусство. – Соло вздрогнул на этих словах. Они показались ему очередной насмешкой Южанина над ним самим. – Нет, речь не о картинах и статуях. Он был фанатом фото- и киносъемки. Что, кстати, и объясняет его присутствие на той фотографии. Я знаю, что эти снимки – кадры из кинопленки. Мисс Теллер, правда, наотрез отказалась давать комментарии по этому поводу. Но может, вы мне ответите, откуда они у вас? 

Соло неопределенно пожал плечами: 

– Мне тоже нечего сказать. Пленки больше нет, в ней отпала всякая необходимость. 

Он начал успокаиваться на счет того, что Уэверли что-то известно. Но шеф тут же разрушил эту иллюзию.

– Я просто решил, что Готье отправил вам одну из тех записей, что он сделал, пока Курякин был у него. – В ответ на шокированный взгляд Соло Уэверли пояснил: – Во время обыска в комнате Готье мы нашли много интересного. Помимо всего прочего, там были личные вещи Курякина, досье на него и на вас, фотографии с допросных сессий, и две кинозаписи. Мне показалось, что эти снимки – распечатанные кадры с одной из них. 

Соло почувствовал себя обманутым. Конечно, этот Готье сохранил копию, и тот фильм вряд ли был первым. 

– Помимо уже известных фактов, я выяснил, что одним из источников доходов Готье было изготовление порнографии. Хотя этим он занимался не только ради заработка, но и, что называется, для души. Я думаю, что Курякину просто очень не повезло попасть в руки именно к нему. Полагаю, вы понимаете, о чем я. 

– Где эти пленки? – тихо спросил Соло. – Вы приложили их к отчету и теперь любой, у кого есть допуск, сможет с ними ознакомиться?

– Вы плохо обо мне думаете, – холодно сказал Уэверли. – Возможно, какие-то мои действия и дали вам повод составить подобное мнение, но напрасно. Я счел, что подобные материалы не несут никакой пользы для дела, и поступил с ними так же, как в свое время с некоей пленкой поступили два моих лучших агента. 

– Вы точно все сожгли? – Соло понимал, что выдает себя с головой, тем более что в любом случае ему придется поверить шефу на слово.

– Мистер Соло, я редко бываю настолько серьезен, как сейчас. Группа захвата передала мне все, что было найдено в комнате Готье в опечатанных мешках, и я ручаюсь, что кроме меня никто из сотрудников агентства их содержимого не видел. И моих полномочий пока еще хватает на то, чтобы не отчитываться перед руководством за каждую попавшую мне в руки вещь. 

Соло, наконец, выдохнул. 

– А как Готье узнал, что я поеду прямиком в Лак-Нуар? По условиям обмена предполагалось, что я останусь в Марселе. Они, получается, были осведомлены о каждом моем шаге.

– Мы взяли живым одного из бойцов, патрулировавших периметр. Он оказался французом, и, как выяснилось, несколько разочарованным в методах работы Готье. – Уэверли усмехнулся. – Он охотно рассказал нам обо всем, что было ему известно. И сдал местную агентурную ячейку. Мы взяли их быстро и без лишнего шума. 

– Значит, с группой марокканцев покончено и наше задание выполнено? 

– Можно и так сказать, – подтвердил Уэверли.– И еще кое-что.

Он поднялся с кресла и подошел к сейфу. Открыв его, достал часы, в которых Соло незамедлительно узнал часы Ильи.

– Мы нашли их у Готье, – пояснил Уэверли. – И мне думается, уместнее всего именно вам отдать их Курякину. На правах напарника и друга, – он испытующе смотрел на Соло. От этого взгляда тому стало не по себе. 

\- Я не могу их взять, – глухо произнес он. – Не я их нашел, не мне и возвращать. 

– Но вы нашли самого Илью. А часы… Насколько я могу судить, это самая дорогая для него вещь, память об отце. У вас не было возможности обшарить сейф Готье, но я уверен, что будь у вас больше времени и обстоятельства более благоприятны, вы бы не забыли их взять и отдать другу. Так?

Соло кивнул. Была только одна проблема. Он не знал, как теперь ему вообще общаться с Ильей. Эта неуверенность не укрылась от проницательного взгляда шефа.

– В чем дело, Соло? Проблемы с напарником? То-то вы сбежали из больницы как минимум дней на пять раньше положенного. Что произошло?

– Вам, по-видимому, и так все известно, – попробовал избежать скользкой темы Соло.

– Курякин наговорил гадостей и послал вас подальше? И чему вы удивляетесь? Как будто первый день его знаете. А учитывая все, что ему пришлось пережить, странно было бы ожидать от него иного. Это что, повод его избегать?

Соло внезапно почувствовал себя провинившимся ребенком, которого отчитывает умудренный жизнью взрослый. 

– Я просто… Он был слишком убедителен. Мне показалось, так будет лучше. Для нас обоих. И вообще, – проблема, над которой Соло так усиленно размышлял в последние дни, наконец-то нашла свое решение, – я хочу написать рапорт о переводе. Тем более, что у вас для этого есть все основания. Вы обещали перевести меня из А.Н.К.Л. в случае неповиновения, и формально я его совершил. Я, правда, не уверен, что мы с ним сможем работать дальше, – он запнулся. – Что Илья сможет работать со мной дальше.

 

Вот, он это сказал. Яснее уже некуда. Короткое прощание, подброшенный фильм, пара ничего не значащих слов, и Соло, наконец, сможет освободить Илью от своего нежеланного присутствия и попробовать освободиться сам. В последнее время он чувствовал, будто его медленно проворачивают над раскаленной жаровней, не давая ни минуты отдыха, ни надежды на спасение. И он обугливается на этом медленном огне, оставляя вместо некогда успешного вора, привлекательного мужчины, лучшего агента ЦРУ – бесполезную головешку, жалкую копию прежнего человека. Он словно увидел себя со стороны – хромающая походка, первые седые пряди в волосах, помятое от недосыпа и алкоголя лицо: классические признаки катящейся под откос личности. Нет, с этим надо что-то делать. Переключить инстинкт самосохранения на ручное управление, раз он не включается сам собой. Возможно, все чувства Соло к Илье нужны были лишь для того, чтобы спасти его из плена, это и есть высшая точка их реализации. И рассчитывать на какое-то счастливое продолжение – верх глупости. От этих мыслей Соло отвлек резкий голос Уэверли. 

– Значит, Готье все верно про вас понял. Только подобным поступком вы дадите ему возможность остаться победителем. Он вас, получается, все-таки сломал. Обоих.

Соло молча, с закипающими злостью и паникой, смотрел на Уэверли. 

– Что вы имеете в виду? 

– Я, знаете, не вчера родился. Просто поскольку до этого ваши чувства не мешали работе, не было нужды их касаться. Но раз уж теперь они стали основной причиной для разрушения всего, что мы вместе создавали без малого два года, придется вам меня выслушать. Вы прекрасно понимаете, что я имею в виду. Просто даете этому неверную оценку. 

– И давно вы догадались, мистер Уэверли? – с возрастающим гневом спросил Соло. – А Готье на мысль использовать мои… Мое отношение к Илье, может, тоже навели именно вы? Я все думал – откуда он мог это взять. Теперь, похоже, знаю!

– Успокойтесь, Соло. – Уэверли снова открыл папку и достал оттуда толстую пачку фотографий. – Ознакомьтесь. Вот это было в досье, составленном на вас марокканцами. Снимки сделаны в Рабате. И не забывайте, что он дипломированный психолог. Хотя, на мой взгляд, не обязательно иметь ученую степень по психологии, чтобы понять, что к чему. 

Трясущимися руками Соло перебирал снимки. Фотографии очень хорошего качества, преимущественно крупные планы, сделаны во время наружного наблюдения во время их с Ильей нечастых совместных выходов в город незадолго до провала. 

Взгляд Соло, когда он смотрит на Илью, пока тот его не видит, улыбка Соло, когда он слушает какое-то наверняка забавное замечание напарника, робкий жест в его адрес, когда тот отворачивается, и так далее. Соло отложил снимки в сторону. Вкупе с его последующими действиями все было слишком красноречиво, чтобы отпираться дальше. И, в конце концов, разве он не озвучил свое желание написать рапорт? Теперь можно говорить откровенно.

– А сами вы когда поняли? 

– Намного раньше, как я и сказал. Честно говоря, еще в Риме. – Уэверли с извиняющимся видом пожал плечами. – Будь вам столько же лет, сколько и мне, вы бы не удивлялись. В конце концов, умение читать людей – один из навыков, необходимых в нашей работе.

– Раз уж мы говорим начистоту, как, по-вашему, я смогу теперь работать с Ильей? И как он будет меня воспринимать? Он сейчас смотрит на меня почти как на одного из тех подонков, что издевались над ним. Илья однозначно дал понять, что не желает меня больше знать. Не вижу причин, чтобы не считаться с его требованием. 

– Соло, а вы хоть представляете, что с ним будет, если вы так и сделаете? Не пройдет и полугода, как он нарвется на пулю и будет считать это самым лучшим выходом. Я такого повидал, уж поверьте. Вы сейчас, наверное, единственный человек, который ему по-настоящему нужен. Пусть он и не признает это, пока находится в таком состоянии.

– А с чего вы вдруг решили поиграть в купидона? – зло спросил Соло. – Вам не все ли равно?

– И опять незаслуженные оскорбления, – огорчился шеф. – Вы хотя бы отдаленно представляете себе, как трудно найти людей, способных составить работающую, эффективную команду, свести их вместе и создать условия, чтобы они поначалу не поубивали друг друга. Ваша группа – одна из самых перспективных команд, которые когда-либо попадали в поле моего зрения, да еще и мой личный проект. И разрушить все вот так, из-за временных разногласий, я позволить не могу. А ваша личная жизнь меня не касается до тех пор, пока это не вредит делу. 

– Я понял, – сдался Соло. – Только как вы себе представляете нашу дальнейшую работу? С Габи мы едва не разругались в дым. Илья видит во мне врага и косвенного пособника насильников, а я… А я, похоже, просто надорвался. – С удивившей самого себя откровенностью признался он. 

– Соло, вы еще так молоды. И в этом все и дело. У вас не хватает опыта увидеть всю картину в целом. Ваша группа, если вы преодолеете эти противоречия, имеет все шансы стать лучшей в своем роде. Посмотрите сами. Несмотря ни на что, мисс Теллер было достаточно малой толики информации, чтобы поставить на уши все управление и лично меня и броситься вам на помощь. Курякин, несмотря на то, как его обрабатывали и внушали о вас всякие мерзости, молчал все эти месяцы, давая вам время и отказываясь помогать в вашей поимке. О том, что сделали для своих друзей вы, я уже молчу. Такое взаимопонимание и готовность прикрывать друг другу спины встречается крайне редко и дорогого стоит. 

Соло угрюмо молчал. 

– А ваши чувства… Что ж, не вы первый, не вы последний в этой лодке. Надо использовать их как сильную сторону вашей личности, а не воспринимать как слабость. В конце концов, именно поэтому вы в итоге добились успеха в этой операции, добравшись и до склада с оружием, и до Курякина. Подумайте над этим.

– А что делать с Ильей? Что, если он не сможет преодолеть свою неприязнь ко мне?

– Курякин? Свою неприязнь к вам? Дайте ему время, Соло. И будьте… Эээ… Да просто будьте. Не бросайте его сейчас. Этим вы окажете услугу всем нам. 

– Так мой рапорт о переводе…

– В обозримом будущем подписан не будет. Нет, я вас не неволю, но такие решения надо принимать, как говорится, на трезвую голову. 

Соло понял, что разговор окончен. Он с трудом поднялся с низкого дивана. 

– Лечитесь пока, отдыхайте, приводите себя в порядок. Вы с Курякиным нужны мне здоровыми и спокойными. И еще, возьмите это с собой. – Уэверли у самой двери протянул Соло часы. Тот посмотрел на них, а потом забрал и сунул в карман.

– Водитель отвезет вас домой, мистер Соло, – попрощался с ним шеф. – И не забудьте зайти на перевязку. Доктор о вас спрашивал.

Соло пожал плечами и, тяжело опираясь на трость, поплелся к выходу.

***   
На следующий день Соло решил сходить в больницу. Хотя ему хватало умения делать перевязки самостоятельно, посетить врача все-таки не мешало. Тем более что в больнице все еще оставался Илья. И Соло, как ни пытался запихнуть свое беспокойство о нем в дальний угол сознания, все равно хотел его увидеть. Кроме того, у Соло теперь появился хороший повод, – отцовские часы.

После недолгого пребывания в смотровой, где врач сообщил, что здоровье Соло со всей определенностью восстанавливается, он направился к палате. Возле дверей все также дежурил сотрудник агентства, а потому, как ни робел Соло перед тем как войти, он не мог себе позволить долго переминаться с ноги на ногу перед дверью. 

На звук открывшейся двери Илья резко повернулся. Соло, который за дни своего отсутствия пытался свыкнуться с мыслью, что, возможно, им больше не суждено работать вместе, смотрел теперь на него, как в первый раз. Илья уже не выглядел таким изможденным, но его худоба все равно бросалась в глаза. На бледном виске отчетливо выделялся звездчатый шрам, волосы отросли еще больше. Но сильнее всего изменились глаза: за секунду до того, как Илья осознал, кто стоит на пороге палаты, и принял непроницаемый вид, Соло успел заметить удивление и непривычное беззащитное выражение в его взгляде. 

– Привет, Угроза, – Соло тщетно пытался изобразить легкость тона.

– Привет, Ковбой, – глухо ответил Илья. 

– Ты как?

– Нормально. – Все тот же ничего не выражающий тон.

Соло подошел ближе. Сесть на край кровати он не решился, а подтаскивать кресло показалось ему преждевременным. 

– Врач говорит, тебя скоро выпишут. 

Илья в ответ только неопределенно пожал плечами. Соло, как будто только что о них вспомнил, достал из кармана часы.

– А, кстати. Вчера был у шефа. Вот, держи. Группа захвата передала. – Соло протянул Илье часы. Но как бы эта сцена не напоминала тот памятный случай, алхимической реакции превращения враждебного чужака Курякина в открытого и понятного напарника в этот раз не получилось. Илья просто взял часы, пробормотал «спасибо» и положил на тумбочку. 

Повисло неловкое молчание. Илья опустил голову, сцепив руки в замок на согнутых коленях. Соло постоял еще немного, и, не дождавшись больше никакой реакции, нарочито небрежным тоном произнес:

– Ладно, я пошел. Вижу, у тебя все нормально.

– Пока, Ковбой. Увидимся. – Илья поднял, наконец, голову, изобразив на лице что-то вроде мимолетной натянутой улыбки. У Соло снова заныло слева под ребрами. Он вспомнил просьбу Уэверли не бросать Илью, дать ему время. Тогда, в кабинете шефа, ему показалось, что тот прав и все еще образуется. Сейчас же он снова не видел выхода из этого тупика. Он словно уперся в плотную незримую стену. И в этой монолитной стене даже не было двери, которую можно вскрыть, подобрав ключи. Невозможно подобрать ключи, если в стене нет замка. 

Соло развернулся и вышел из палаты.

***

Прошло еще несколько дней. За неимением новых инструкций, Соло оставался на прежней квартире. Уэверли не беспокоил его. Да и ждать сразу новых заданий, учитывая, что он пока не отошел после ранения, его напарник все еще лежит в больнице, а Габи находится в Афинах, было бы глупо. И Соло использовал свой импровизированный отпуск, чтобы отоспаться, привести мысли и тело в порядок и свыкнуться с текущим положением дел. У него оставалась слабая надежда на то, что Илья не навсегда останется таким отчужденным и надломленным. Все травмы рано или поздно заживают. Даже такие серьезные. Поэтому, приложив известные усилия, чтобы не впасть снова в бесполезные рефлексии и не начать заливать дурные мысли алкоголем, Соло старался использовать с максимальной пользой внезапно образовавшееся свободное время.

Ничего не происходило. Разве что Габи передала весточку, что у нее все нормально, но командировка затягивается. Передает привет Соло, и пожелания выздоровления – Илье. Целует их и обнимает. «Габи то ли не осознает, как сильно все изменилось», – подумал Соло, – «то ли просто делает вид в надежде, что если вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало, то рано или поздно реальность изменится». Впрочем, после того, что ему рассказал Уэверли, он дал себе слово больше никогда в ней не сомневаться. 

Его отношение к Илье основывалось на тех же принципах, но как с ним теперь общаться, Соло понятия не имел. Он и ждал и немного опасался того момента, когда Илью выпишут и они будут вынуждены выстраивать отношения по новой. Эта задача представлялась не многим проще, чем ходьба по минному полю. 

Соло уже почти успокоился и даже стал получать удовольствие от одиночества, когда Илью отпустили из больницы. 

В тот вечер Соло лежал у себя на кровати, листая свежий каталог марсельского Музея изящных искусств. По старинной привычке он играл сам с собой в одну придуманную им игру, прицениваясь к изображенным на глянцевых страницах предметам старины и искусства и представляя, какие из них он бы выкрал, и как именно, а какие не стал бы. В дверь постучали, и Соло был вынужден прервать свое увлекательное занятие. На пороге стоял Илья. 

– Привет, Ковбой.

– С возвращением, Угроза, – в тон ему ответил Соло. 

Илья разулся и пошел к себе в комнату. Соло вспомнил, что у Ильи теперь нет своих ключей. После его похищения они с Габи поменяли замки, хотя знали, что в случае нападения это не помогло бы. Он прошел в комнату к Габи, вытащил ее связку из тумбочки и без стука зашел к Илье. 

Тот встретил его недоуменным взглядом.

– Вот. Возьми пока эти. К приезду Габи сделаем дубликаты. – Соло бросил связку на застеленную кровать. Илья в ответ коротко кивнул. – Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? 

– Нормально. Иначе не отпустили бы. Спасибо. – Ответил Илья. – Спокойной ночи, – добавил он, давая понять, что не расположен к дальнейшим разговорам.

Вся неестественность происходящего давила на Соло тяжелым грузом, хотя он и старался не подавать вида. Покой, так тщательно восстанавливаемый все эти дни, снова полетел ко всем чертям. Не так все выходило, неправильно. Соло должен был забрать Илью из больницы сам, или они должны были вернуться вместе, а потом обязательно также вместе отметить свое спасение. И пусть бы они не стали касаться некоторых тем, но к тому, что после всего пережитого они станут вести себя как чужие, Соло готов не был. 

Он вернулся к себе. Налил уже четвертую за вечер порцию скотча, хотя накануне давал себе обещание ограничиваться максимум тремя. Выпил, решив, что утро вечера мудренее, и улегся спать. Уснуть сразу не удалось: за стенкой впервые за четыре месяца слышались звуки присутствия Ильи. Как он ходит по комнате, открывает шкаф, расстилает постель. Такие простые, привычные звуки, отсутствие которых сводило с ума Соло во время бесплодных поисков. Он помнил, как в то время был готов продаться если не дьяволу, то КГБ – точно, лишь бы Илья вернулся. И вот он вернулся, но, как в страшных сказках, за чудо пришлось расплачиваться чем-то почти равнозначно ценным. 

Утром Соло вспомнил о пленке. Он решил не затягивать с возвратом: держать ее у себя в комнате – все равно, что ядовитую змею в доме. Если он промедлит, Илья может воспринять это превратно. Соло уже опасался любой его реакции. Но для того, чтобы исполнить задуманное, нужно было улучить момент, когда Ильи не будет дома. 

Как назло, за следующие пару дней такая возможность не представлялось. Илья не покидал их квартиру. Он даже из комнаты выходил либо на кухню, либо в ванную. И все также избегал общения. Максимум, они коротко здоровались, когда сталкивались в коридоре. Правда, Соло с удивлением обнаружил, что Илья тоже проявляет о нем беспокойство. Об этом свидетельствовали маленькие знаки внимания, вроде перестановки вещей в ванной комнате. Как будто Илья решил, что Соло из-за ранения не может дотянуться до верхних шкафчиков, поэтому снял и поставил на нижнюю полочку запасные лезвия для бритвенного набора Соло и флакон одеколона, из которого тот заправлял свой распылитель. Такие же робкие свидетельства заботы о напарнике можно было заметить и на кухне. Все, что могло потребоваться Соло для готовки, было извлечено из неудобных мест хранения, доступ к которым мог быть затруднен из-за больной ноги, и переставлено в более удобные кухонные ящики. Соло не сразу заметил эти косвенные попытки Ильи извиниться, но когда понял, в груди разлилось тепло. Это давало пусть и слабый, но повод для оптимизма. 

Возможность наконец-то разобраться с чертовой пленкой представилась на четвертый день. Илья сразу после завтрака куда-то собрался и ушел. И Соло не стал терять время: достал пленку из тайника и пошел к нему в комнату. Там было все, как раньше. Вещи висели на стуле, раскрытая книга лежала на кровати обложкой вверх. По крайней мере, это не изменилось. 

Соло положил пленку на стол. Он пару секунд прикидывал, стоит ли написать записку, но потом, обдумав возможные варианты сопроводительных слов и не найдя подходящих, решил обойтись без нее. Илья наверняка поймет, что это такое и поступит, как сочтет нужным. Так казалось правильным.

Илья вернулся часа через четыре. Судя по короткой стрижке и тому, что на нем теперь были вещи по размеру, – прежние были ему сейчас велики, - Илья хотел вернуть себе нормальный облик. Эти маленькие изменения в Илье обнадеживали. Действительно, Уэверли прав. Нужно просто подождать и все образуется. И Соло погрузился в чтение инструкции к новому радиопередатчику, которую им вчера передали от шефа. 

Через некоторое время Соло услышал, как в комнате Ильи что-то громыхнуло. Соло насторожился; возможно, Илья просто уронил что-то на пол – после выписки из больницы, как и предупреждал врач, у него случались приступы слабости и непроизвольный тремор рук, последствия передозировки Д17. Врач сказал, что со временем все должно пройти, а потому Соло не собирался устраивать лишней суеты по этому поводу. Так же, как он сдержал себя, чтобы не броситься Илье на помощь, когда у того как-то выпала из рук и разбилась кружка с горячим чаем. Илья тогда коротко выругался на русском и бросил предупреждающий взгляд на Соло, предостерегая его от вмешательства. Но в этот раз все явно было иначе. После первого громкого стука раздался скрежет, как будто по полу протащили что-то тяжелое, а потом снова удар и звук бьющегося стекла. 

Соло, проклиная себя за неспособность просто молча переждать бурю в комнате, отложил инструкцию в сторону и направился к Илье. 

В комнате царил разгром, Илья стоял посреди всего этого безобразия, готовый, судя по всему, швырнуть ни в чем неповинную тумбочку об пол. Появление Соло заставило его выронить ее и переключить внимание на вошедшего. Соло недолго гадал, что могло спровоцировать этот взрыв агрессии, потому что Илья обрушился на него с обвинениями.

– Что, пришел полюбоваться? – Илья прошипел побелевшими от сдерживаемой ярости губами, будто изо всех сил стараясь не повышать голос. 

– Не понял. В чем дело? – Соло на самом деле не мог понять, что он такого сделал.

– В этом! - Илья ткнул пальцем вниз, указывая на что-то, отдаленно напоминавшее катушки с микропленками на полу. – Отдать лично побрезговал? И за все это время не удосужился уничтожить? Берег для меня? Или пересматривал? И как тебе? Понравилось? 

– Илья, ты…

– Что – я? Ты хотел, чтобы я это тоже посмотрел? Одному не так интересно?

От таких внезапных несправедливых обвинений, от того, как Илья извращенно все понял и как вывернул наизнанку, Соло потерял дар речи. Он вдруг почувствовал, что ему трудно дышать, перед глазами закружились серые мушки, в голове стало пусто, а пол стремительно ушел из-под ног. Гневные слова Ильи доносились, как сквозь ватное одеяло, смысл ускользал, оставляя только четкое понимание, что он не хочет этого слышать. 

Дальше все было как в тумане. К реальности его вернуло странное сочетание холода в районе головы и интенсивного тепла в ногах. Он понял, что полулежит поперек кровати, под спиной подушка, на лбу мокрое полотенце, а босые ступни опущены в тазик с горячей водой. Илья стоит рядом на коленях, в руке у него стакан, а в другой ладони – несколько таблеток.

–Выпей, пожалуйста, я сейчас вызову доктора, – умоляющим голосом повторял Илья, во взгляде его отчетливо читался страх. – У тебя давление подскочило, выпей уже наконец, таблетки, – продолжал Илья, поднося ладонь к его губам. – Давай уже, Ковбой. 

Соло послушно приоткрыл рот, позволяя положить на язык две маленьких пилюли, и также без возражений приник к стакану, запивая лекарство. Одной ладонью Илья теперь поддерживал его под затылок, другая прижимала стакан ко рту. Соло мог ощущать, как сильно Илья старается контролировать дрожь в руке со стаканом, которая, по сравнению с ладонью на затылке, почти не дергалась. Видимо, Илья боялся стукнуть стеклом стакана Соло по зубам. 

Вот так и складываются нездоровые отношения, отстраненно подумал Соло. Когда один может по-человечески общаться с другим, только если того должны вот-вот вынести вперед ногами. Но черта с два он позволит сложиться подобной традиции. Как ни приятно было слышать волнение в голосе Ильи и видеть, как тот напуган, Соло не позволит себе пробивать брешь в обороне Ильи таким опасным для них обоих способом. Но сил на разговоры у него сейчас не было, поэтому он молча откинулся на подушку, прислушиваясь к ощущениям в районе сердца. Оно все еще болело, хоть и не так сильно, как перед обмороком.

– Ковбой, прости меня, – повторил Илья. 

– Илья, все нормально, – наконец, произнес он. – Только не надо никаких врачей. Сейчас все пройдет. Просто помоги добраться до моей комнаты. 

Илья отрицательно мотнул головой. 

– Ты останешься здесь. Тебе нельзя сейчас двигаться. Это, судя по всему, гипертонический криз. 

Соло только вздохнул. Если он отказывается от помощи врача, который наверняка снова упечет его в больницу, то придется подчиниться. Илья прав, сейчас лучше не шевелиться. Вообще-то Соло давно предупреждали о том, что такое возможно. После сеанса электрошоковой терапии от дяди Руди он проходил обследование. Врач тогда сказал, что если он не будет себя беречь, может развиться гипертония, а там возможны и осложнения. Если повезет, то инфаркт и все быстро закончится, если нет, – существует опасность инсульта, со всеми вытекающими. Соло тогда принял предупреждения к сведению. И по возможности старался следовать рекомендациям. Только вот в последние месяцы ему было совершенно не до того. Особенно плохо было с советом не принимать ничего близко к сердцу и поменьше нервничать. 

Соло позволил Илье устроить себя удобнее, и теперь, лежа в его постели, наблюдал, как тот убирает в комнате, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума. Останки злополучной пленки были сметены веником на совок и, судя по тому, что после ухода Ильи на кухню оттуда потянуло едким дымом, с ней наконец-то было покончено навсегда. Соло не удержался от горькой усмешки. Ну что мешало сразу сжечь этот гребаный фильм, не доводя его до предынфарктного состояния и не разнося мебель в щепки. 

Илья вернулся из кухни с кружкой горячего чая и новым мокрым полотенцем. 

– Жаль, что здесь нет горчичников, – пробормотал он. 

– Дело не в горчичниках, Илья, – заметил Соло. – Ты почему-то любое мое действие воспринимаешь, как будто я тебе враг. И в этом все дело. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты сам избавился от пленки. А как ее тебе отдать, не знал. – Соло старался, чтобы это не звучало обвиняюще. Но он не мог упустить такую редкую возможность донести до Ильи свой взгляд на происходящее. По крайней мере, сейчас он его замечает и слушает.

Илья удрученно нахмурился. 

– Может, все-таки я к себе? – после небольшой паузы спросил Соло. – Где ты спать будешь?

– Разберусь.

Илья, включив настольную лампу, придвинул чудом уцелевший стул к письменному столу, раскрыл шахматную доску и начал расставлять фигуры. Соло закрыл глаза. Ему, в конце концов, сейчас показан полный покой. А перепалка с непредсказуемым напарником этому точно не поспособствует. Засыпая, Соло сквозь ресницы видел, как Илья сидит над доской, подперев щеку ладонью, и думает о чем-то своем.

Наутро Соло чувствовал себя вполне нормально. Когда он проснулся, Ильи в комнате не было, зато из кухни доносился запах свежесваренного кофе и поджаренного хлеба. Соло уже знал, что это будут прожаренные в растительном масле сухари. Илья почему-то упрямо не признавал тостер, предпочитая делать гренки так, как принято у него на родине. 

Соло встал с постели, умылся, и прошел на кухню. 

– Доброе утро. Ты, я смотрю, заботишься о моем здоровье. Очень мило с твоей стороны, –поддел он Илью, заметив, что кофе тот налил себе, а ему приготовил чашку ромашкового чая. Тот только смущенно улыбнулся и жестом пригласил за стол. 

Дальше завтрак прошел в молчании, ни один из них не хотел вспоминать про вчерашнее. Потом Соло вернулся к себе в комнату.

По своей нетронутой постели он понял, что Илья не ложился. Наверное, сидел всю ночь за шахматами, присматривая за ним, и курил на кухне. Соло лег и вернулся к чтению инструкции к передатчику. 

Несмотря на изменения в поведении Ильи после этого происшествия, Соло не собирался впадать в заблуждение, что теперь-то уж точно все наладится. По своему опыту он знал, что короткие проблески не всегда переходят в стабильное улучшение. Только время покажет, что будет дальше. 

На следующие несколько дней между ними установилось хрупкое равновесие. Они по очереди готовили, иногда ели вместе, обменивались вежливыми репликами и расходились по комнатам, будто ничего не случилось. За покупками на улицу уходил Илья – он настоял на том, чтобы Соло ничем себя не утруждал. Даже пригрозил, что если тот ослушается, то тут же отправится в больницу. Соло не мог не признаться себе, что ему приятна эта забота, хотя внешне он никак этого не показывал. 

Илья все эти дни казался задумчивым, погруженным в какие-то невеселые размышления, что вызывало у Соло тревогу. Кто знает, до чего Угроза может додуматься. 

Однажды Илья ушел из квартиры надолго. Соло уже начал волноваться, когда через пять без малого часов отсутствия, услышал звук поворачиваемого в замке ключа. Он не рискнул спросить, где Илья пропадал. Вернулся целым и невредимым, и на том спасибо. Но по Илье было понятно, что маска невозмутимости держалась на нем с трудом. 

Соло предположил, что тот мог ходить к врачу, он знал, что Илье велели появляться для осмотра каждую неделю. И, судя по всему, ему не сообщили ему ничего утешительного. 

Соло вздохнул. Тоже мне, два лучших агента мистера Уэверли. Один едва держится на ногах и чуть не схватил инфаркт, а у второго трясутся руки и регулярно ноги подкашиваются. Над этим можно было бы пошутить, если б это не было так грустно. И Уэверли, какие бы иллюзии на их счет не питал, теперь вряд ли рискнет поручить им новое задание. Он скоро сам убедится, насколько мало теперь от них толку. И его громкие слова о том, что заявление об уходе Соло он не примет, окажутся лишь словами. Соло и Курякин уже не годятся для этой работы, а значит, все скоро закончится само собой. Соло, при удачном раскладе, направят на какую-нибудь кабинетную должность, при неудачном – вернут под крыло ЦРУ, отбывать оставшийся срок. У Ильи же не было даже условно хорошего варианта. Если он не восстановит свои навыки, то ему прямая дорога обратно за железный занавес. И почему-то Соло был уверен, что там с ним церемониться не будут. Агент, запятнанный сотрудничеством с идейными врагами, к тому же непригодный для полевой работы, – вряд ли его отправят в почетную отставку. Скорее пристрелят, как загнанную лошадь. Ну, или что-то в этом роде. От таких мыслей у Соло портилось настроение, и он пытался отогнать их подальше. В конце концов, проблемы надо решать по мере их поступления, а там они что-нибудь придумают.


	6. Chapter 6

Несмотря на все опасения Соло насчет работы, Уэверли снова его удивил. Не прошло и недели после того приступа, как шеф вызвал их к себе. Как и в прошлый раз, за ними прислали машину, только на этот раз приглашение было передано через водителя. 

В офисе Уэверли встретил их радушно, хотя от Соло не укрылось, как цепко он оглядел обоих. Соло заметил, что шеф одобрительно хмыкнул, заметив на руке у Ильи часы. Уэверли широко улыбнулся, усаживая их на диванчик, и предложил что-нибудь выпить.

Соло решил, что это не к добру. Наверняка Уэверли сейчас подтвердит его предположение о роспуске группы. Илья, казалось, разделял эти мысли и выглядел еще мрачнее, чем обычно. 

Но предугадать намерения шефа ему снова не удалось.

– Располагайтесь, парни, у меня к вам серьезный разговор. Вижу, вы уже почти в порядке. Готовы, так сказать, вернуться в строй. Послужить на благо мирового сообщества.

Соло не изменился в лице, Илья же нахмурился и нервно сцепил руки в замок. 

– Итак, – продолжил Уэверли, – если по поводу вашего выздоровления возражений нет, то я хочу дать вам новое задание. В связи с окончанием марокканской операции, агентство сворачивает свое представительство в Марселе. Я возвращаюсь в Лондон, а вы в понедельник отправляетесь в Рим. Думаю, что четырех дней вам хватит, чтобы подготовиться к новой миссии.

Соло и Илья переглянулись. 

– В Рим? – недоуменно переспросил Илья.

– В понедельник? – одновременно с ним подал голос Соло.

– Да. Дело серьезное. Очень ответственное. 

Илья вздохнул, по-видимому, собираясь признаться, что вряд ли сможет достаточно эффективно работать в поле. И Соло, помня о том, что Илье периодически приходится искать, куда прислониться во время приступов слабости, был с ним мысленно согласен. Но Уэверли отреагировал моментально. 

–Я понимаю, что вас смущает. Знаю, что вы, Соло, еще далеки от полной мобильности, и у вас, Курякин, еще не вполне восстановилась прежняя физическая форма. Но работа разведчика состоит не только из беготни и перестрелок, – он усмехнулся, как будто мысль о том, что он преподносит им такие прописные истины, его забавляла. – Задание определено с учетом всех обстоятельств, и, тем не менее, как я уже говорил, оно важное и ответственное.

– Каковы наши задачи? – подал голос Соло.

– Ничего сложного. Сбор данных о сотруднике одного из интересующих нас ведомств. 

– Наружное наблюдение? – уточнил Илья. 

– Нет. Наружкой мы его уже обеспечили силами местного отделения. От вас требуется лишь тщательная и непрерывная прослушка его рабочего телефона. Запись разговоров, определение списка контактов, анализ частоты выхода на связь, в общем, работа с информацией. 

Илья скептически хмыкнул. Соло промолчал. Для того, чтобы записывать телефонные разговоры агенты их уровня не нужны. С этим вполне могут справиться сотрудники с базовым уровнем подготовки. К тому же, речь идет о рабочей линии, а значит, время прослушивания будет ограничено часами работы конторы, в которой служил их предполагаемый объект. Для такой работы двое не нужны. Хватило бы и одного. 

– Легенда? – спросил он. 

– Никакой особой легенды. Будете на полулегальном положении. Жить придется на квартире итальянского отделения ЦРУ, но под юрисдикцией А.Н.К.Л.. Так что все жучки, которые там обнаружите, можете смело выкидывать. Формат акции – командировка под прикрытием. 

– И на какой срок планируется командировка? – спросил Илья.

– Думаю, данных за месяц нам хватит, чтобы составить дальнейший план разработки объекта. 

– Месяц? Да вы шутите! – Не сдержался Соло. – Вы хотите сказать, что решили придумать задание, которое позволит занять нас на целый месяц? Задание, с которым может справиться любой стажер? И предполагается, мы будем жить этот месяц в какой-то дыре без легенды, а значит, без возможности свободного маневра. Что вы задумали на самом деле?

Уэверли поджал губы.

– Агент Соло, я рассчитывал на несколько иную реакцию. Я понимаю, что это поручение некоторым образом отличается тех, к каким вы привыкли. Но я думаю, вы понимаете, насколько вы оба еще не готовы к полноценному возвращению к работе. И – да, жить будете на квартире. Вдвоем. У нас, знаете ли, бюджетное учреждение, а не «панамский банк», чтобы оплачивать вам отдельные номера в Плазе. 

На этих словах Илья тихо фыркнул, будто мысленно соглашаясь с возмущением Уэверли по поводу претензий Соло к недостаточному комфорту. Соло задохнулся от возмущения – Уэверли ведь умышленно переставил акценты, а Илья купился. 

– Я не об этом. И вы прекрасно это понимаете. Я могу жить хоть у черта на рогах, если надо. Просто все это задание выглядит, будто вы пока не решили, что с нами делать, вот и отсылаете подальше. Так, может, стоит сразу сказать, что вы нам уготовили? Вы передадите меня обратно ЦРУ, а Илью отправите к его бывшему руководству? – озвучил Соло то, что мучило его больше всего. – А пока мы будем мариноваться на той квартире, решите все вопросы? 

– Для человека, который при прошлой нашей встрече порывался написать рапорт о переводе, вы ведете себя как-то нелогично, – сухо промолвил Уэверли.

На этих словах Илья повернулся к Соло, вопросительно приподняв брови.

– О, не надо таких удивленных взглядов, Курякин. Думаете, вы один такой умный? Я помню, сколько времени у меня заняло разубедить вас. 

Теперь пришла очередь Соло выглядеть озадаченным. 

– Значит так, господа, – подытожил Уэверли. – Вы оба выразили желание покинуть агентство, и оба в итоге решили остаться. Вы люди взрослые и, я надеюсь, способны нести ответственность за принятые решения. А раз так, то я не припомню, где в уставе А.Н.К.Л. оговорено право подчиненных обсуждать приказы начальства. И раз вы все еще на службе, извольте принять к сведению новые вводные и начать подготовку. А о целесообразности кадровых решений оставьте судить руководству. 

Соло вынужден был признать, насколько все-таки хитер их шеф. Практически не упомянул об их плачевном физическом состоянии, не напрямую, по крайней мере, переключив внимание на другие причины испытывать досаду на начальство. Сбил спесь с обоих, при этом недвусмысленно дав понять, что работать им придется вместе, как бы они к этому не относились. Но, с другой стороны, зачем еще поручать им такое бутафорское задание? Не для того ведь, чтобы они наконец уладили все противоречия между собой и попутно восстановили форму. А, впрочем, почему бы и нет? Если поверить предыдущим заявлениям шефа, он действительно заинтересован в том, чтобы их группа снова пришла в рабочее состояние, и лучшей возможности, чем совместная работа, для этого не придумать. И, по крайней мере, в Риме от них будет хоть какая-то польза. 

Заметив, как притихли Соло и Илья, Уэверли несколько смягчился.

– В общем, парни, после тех передряг, в которых вы побывали, в серьезную работу надо втягиваться постепенно. Если вас донимают сомнения в моих мотивах, скажу так. Считайте это оплачиваемым отпуском. Вы его заслужили. Заодно вспомните ваше первое задание. Как все начиналось. Рим прекрасен в это время года, – улыбка Уэверли вышла почти мечтательной. – А когда восстановите форму, будьте уверены, скучать я вам не дам. К тому же, ваша напарница пробудет в Афинах еще недели три-четыре, а поручать новое серьезное дело без ее участия было бы неправильным. Все-таки в группе вас трое. 

С этим доводом Соло внутренне согласился. А судя по невозмутимому виду Ильи, тот если и имел какие-то возражения, то предпочел не делиться ими. 

Продержав их в кабинете еще минут пятнадцать, достаточных, чтобы допить чай и рассказать пару бородатых анекдотов про шпионов, Уэверли отпустил их восвояси. 

***

– Ты тоже считаешь, что Уэверли темнит? – спросил Соло Илью, когда они оказались дома.

 

– А что ему остается? – пожал плечами тот. – Даже если он ищет предлог распустить группу, напрямую все равно никогда не скажет. 

Соло, воодушевленный такой редкой разговорчивостью напарника, продолжил:

– Ну да, было бы проще подписать наши заявления и не придумывать эту дурацкую миссию. – На этих словах Илья скептически улыбнулся.

– А с чего ты решил, что миссия непременно будет легкой? – спросил он. – Можно подумать, мало было у нас заданий, которые казались простыми, а потом все шло кувырком. Уэверли мягко стелет, да потом жестко спать.

– И то верно, – охотно согласился Соло и, словно невзначай, добавил. – Так ты, получается, хотел уволиться? И почему передумал? 

Илья сразу закрылся.

– Не готов обсуждать это. – Он встал и пошел к себе в комнату, прихватив с собой недопитую чашку с кофе. Соло вздохнул. Ладно, у них теперь стараниями шефа будет просто море времени на разговоры. Шутка ли, месяц в Риме. 

В пятницу к ним заглянул агент Соммерс. Он принес паспорта, инструкции, досье на их подопечного – им оказался сотрудник отдела кадров греческого посольства в Риме, что, как предположил Соло, связывало их задание с тем, над которым сейчас работала Габи в Афинах, и билеты на самолет до Рима. Так же Соммерс сообщил и другую полезную информацию: где они будут жить и как туда доберутся. Ключи им должен был передать встречающий в аэропорту сотрудник местного отделения. 

По прилету в Рим они без приключений добрались до места проживания – это оказалась маленькая квартирка на третьем этаже довольно старого дома: с одной спальней, кухней и гостиной с небольшим балконом. 

Поскольку Соло не курил, диван в гостиной он уступил Илье, которому пришлось расплачиваться за наличие балкона тем, что его комната была проходной. В целом, Соло счел распределение спальных мест вполне справедливым. 

Встретивший их агент, итальянец, представившийся Джанни, привез их на квартиру и выдал два комплекта ключей. Заодно он провел дополнительный инструктаж, показал, как настраивается установленная в квартире аппаратура и сообщил, как с ним связаться в случае необходимости. Предполагалось, что искать с ним встречи рекомендуется лишь в случае форс-мажора, которого настоятельно рекомендовалось избегать. Собранные данные они должны были передавать Уэверли раз в неделю все через того же Джанни. 

Когда улыбчивый итальянец, наконец, ушел, Илья, бросив вещи на диван, пошел курить на балкон, а Соло направился к себе. Раскладывая одежду в платяном шкафу, он размышлял, специально ли Уэверли поручил подобрать им такую маленькую квартирку, или так получилось случайно. Здесь скрываться друг от друга за закрытыми дверьми уже не удастся. 

Зато у них была довольно большая кухня, которую можно было бы даже назвать столовой, не будь она так по-спартански обставлена. Соло осмотрел шкафчики на предмет наличия припасов и посуды. Итальянцы оказались гостеприимными хозяевами – кладовка была забита продуктами, и, в качестве знака приветствия, нашлась бутылка отличного скотча. А обнаружив, ко всему перечисленному, еще и солидный запас арабики и несколько пачек цейлонского чая, Соло одобрительно поцокал языком. Осталось проверить квартиру на наличие жучков, и можно было обживаться. 

Когда Илья пришел на кухню, Соло уже поставил на огонь турку с кофе, а на стол – две найденных в буфете кружки и сахар.

– Предлагаю дежурить по очереди, - предложил Соло. – Как хочешь? Два через два или сутки через сутки? Все равно разговоры будут записываться в автоматическом режиме, так что работа из разряда «не бей лежачего».

– Без разницы, – равнодушно ответил Илья, как будто не желая спорить по такому смешному поводу. – Как скажешь, так и будет. 

– Договорились, тогда два через два. Больше останется времени на личные дела.

Илья в ответ только хмыкнул:

– Какие личные дела? Ты что, не понял? Нам в этой командировке никаких своих дел не положено. Будем сидеть тут до посинения, слушать этого типа и стараться ненароком не прибить друг друга. Хотя последнее больше относится ко мне. 

– Илья, перестань.Так совпало. Ты не виноват, мне просто не надо было к тебе тогда соваться.

Илья закурил сигарету и с неожиданной злостью произнес: 

– Конечно, я не виноват. Просто у тебя слабое сердце, а я тут ни при чем. Всего лишь вел себя как последний мудак. Для меня это типично. 

Соло протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до плеча напарника. Тот резко отдернулся. 

– Тебе лучше держаться от меня подальше. Для твоей же пользы. 

Соло медленно убрал руку, в груди снова кольнуло. Ему надо бы уже привыкнуть к такой реакции Ильи. Но почему-то не привыкалось. 

– Ты поэтому написал заявление? Решил, что для меня слишком опасно твое присутствие, да?

Илья опустил взгляд. Рука с сигаретой начала мелко дрожать. Он как будто боролся с желанием вскочить и убежать, но в итоге пересилил себя.

– Но ведь так и есть, – наконец выдавил он. 

– И мы все равно оба здесь, – мягко произнес Соло. – Давай будем исходить из этого. Я не спрашиваю, как Уэверли уговорил тебя остаться. Меня он тоже сумел переубедить. Просто давай работать, как раньше. 

– Хорошо, – тихо ответил Илья.

****

Их жизнь довольно быстро приобрела рутинный характер. Работа оказалась несложной и не особо интересной: они вели запись звонков своего подопечного, прослушивали пленки, контролируя непрерывность и качество звуковых дорожек, делали отчеты и ждали конца недели, чтобы отправить данные шефу. Несмотря на всю размеренность жизни, Соло никак не мог перестать дергаться. Помимо тревоги об их дальнейшей судьбе, его беспокоило состояние Ильи. Тот выглядел абсолютно нормальным, сосредоточенным исключительно на работе. Вел себя дружелюбно, и даже по-своему заботился о Соло, ограждая его от лишних нагрузок, хотя при их нынешнем образе жизни перенапрягаться было особо негде. К тому же самочувствие Соло улучшилось настолько, что в трости отпала надобность, а о ранении напоминали лишь слабая, возникающая только при резких движениях, боль и почти заживший шрам. 

К сожалению, об Илье сказать того же было нельзя. Соло казалось, его напарник будто тает с каждым днем. Он оставался таким же худым, как и в день выписки, несмотря на все старания Соло на кухне. По сложившейся традиции, готовил обычно он. Но Илья, хоть неизменно благодарил его, ел без аппетита, словно по необходимости. 

Соло знал, что Илья по природе человек очень эмоциональный, хотя и старается это скрывать. Но если раньше его закрытость казалась способом сдерживать свою повышенную возбудимость, то сейчас было похоже на попытку «замести под ковер» что-то, пожирающее его изнутри. Иногда чувства Ильи прорывались редкими всплесками раздражения, которые, впрочем, он быстро подавлял. Еще одним признаком нарастающего неблагополучия стали возобновившиеся ночные кошмары. То ли у Ильи закончились таблетки, которые ему дали в больнице, то ли они просто перестали действовать, но Соло снова ночами слышал его болезненные вскрикивания и стоны. Когда это начиналось, Соло замирал у себя в комнате и ждал, когда кошмар отпустит, и Илья, наконец, затихнет. 

В одну из холодных ноябрьских ночей Соло снова лежал без сна, по привычке прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся из соседней комнаты. Как ни странно, в этот раз у Ильи было тихо. Как будто он заснул против обыкновения быстро и спокойно. Соло чувствовал, как резко похолодало в комнате. И он решил пройти на кухню за горячим чаем, раз все равно не спится. 

Когда Соло вышел в гостиную, то понял, почему так холодно. Дверь на балкон была распахнута настежь, и температура упала почти до уличных пятнадцати градусов. Соло решительно направился к балкону, чтобы закрыть, но, проходя мимо дивана, взглянул на Илью. Тот во сне полностью раскрылся, одеяло валялось на полу. Кожа казалась неестественно бледной, а сам он лежал совершенно неподвижно, казалось, даже не дышал, и не реагировал на дикий холод в комнате. Соло вдруг почувствовал отчетливый укол тревоги. В голову полезли нехорошие мысли, начиная с того, что Илья все-таки нашел где-то снотворное и переусердствовал с ним, и теперь рискует подхватить воспаление легких, заканчивая леденящими душу версиями о том, что все ещё хуже. В конце концов, недавние события и упорные попытки Ильи подавить все мучительные воспоминания вполне могут спровоцировать обычный сердечный приступ. 

На вдруг ставшими ватными ногах он подошел ближе, и осторожно, стараясь не задеть, наклонился. Ему важно было убедиться, что Илья жив, услышать звук дыхания. Соло склонился к самому его лицу – ничего. «Хоть зеркалом проверяй», – пришла в голову еще одна жутковатая мысль. Нужно пощупать пульс. Но Илья лежал на боку, подложив одну руку под голову, а второй неловко обхватив себя поперек живота, добраться до запястий было проблематично. Соло попытался высвободить одну его руку, но та не поддавалась. Приложить больше усилий Соло не рискнул, все еще не уверенный, в каком состоянии находится Илья. Если с ним все в порядке, будить его вот так явно не стоит. 

Соло решил проверить пульс на сонной артерии и аккуратно, стараясь сделать касание максимально невесомым, приложил руку к его шее. И вздрогнул как от удара током, когда ощутил под своей ладонью теплую нежную кожу и почувствовал ритмичное биение чужой жизни. Успокоившись, Соло другой рукой потянулся за одеялом. Надо укрыть Илью и быстро уйти, но отнимать ладонь от его шеи так не хотелось, что Соло промедлил на пару секунд дольше, чем собирался. Он знал, что другого шанса вот так до дотронуться до Ильи у него больше не будет. 

Внезапно тот текуче зашевелился и Соло почувствовал, как его руку, лежавшую на горле еще мгновение назад спящего Ильи, накрыла прохладная ладонь, удерживая и не давая отдернуться. Глаза Ильи теперь были открыты, они казались прозрачными, словно отражали холодный голубой свет луны. Соло попытался встать, но Илья продолжал удерживать его запястье, не отпуская и не давая отодвинуться. 

На какие-то секунды они замерли в этом положении. Потом Илья сел, все так же сжимая кисть Соло в стальном захвате длинных пальцев, и не позволяя ему выпрямиться и вернуть на место одеяло, которое Соло так и держал в другой руке. 

Соло ожидал, что его сейчас оттолкнут или двинут кулаком в зубы, или обрушат град нелепых, но, увы, логичных в этой ситуации обвинений. Но к тому, что произошло дальше, он готов не был. Губы Ильи изогнулись в какой-то незнакомой улыбке, он свободной рукой ухватил Соло за пояс халата и уверенно притянул к себе. Соло растерялся настолько, что даже не сообразил, как реагировать. И оттого поддался и почти упал на Илью сверху. 

– Илья, ты чего? – только и смог промолвить он.

– Чего – я? – голос Ильи звучал насмешливо, словно он только изображал удивление. – Соло, тебе не кажется, что это моя реплика? Но, на твою удачу, я не настроен сегодня на разговоры. Делай то, зачем пришел, и уходи. – Как будто в подтверждение этих слов, если вдруг до Соло не дошел их смысл с первого раза, Илья отпустил его пояс и положил руку на затылок, притягивая к себе, как для поцелуя. При этом другой рукой он продолжал сжимать запястье Соло, будто в тисках. 

В других обстоятельствах такое поведение Ильи вызвало бы у Соло приступ счастья и показалось бы исполнением самой заветной мечты, но сейчас ему стало по-настоящему страшно. 

– Илья, отпусти! Что ты делаешь? – Соло вырывался из в железных объятий, пытаясь освободиться. – Да что с тобой! – почти закричал он.

Наконец, ему удалось вывернуться. Резко выпрямившись, он отстранился, тяжело дыша и не зная, что сказать. Потом поднял с пола упавшее во время их короткой борьбы одеяло и кинул его Илье. 

– На, укройся!..

– Не понимаю, – ровным холодным тоном произнес Илья. – Ты же давно этого хотел. 

– Чего хотел? – Соло начала бить крупная дрожь. – Ты о чем?

– Мне Уэверли все рассказал, – Илья изучающее смотрел на лицо Соло, – как ты один продолжал меня искать, как он грозил тебя уволить, и как ты в одиночку отправился спасать меня. Один против банды марокканцев. Без поддержки. И что если бы не ты, меня никто никогда бы не нашел. Да, собственно, и искать уже давно перестали. А потом тебя ранили, и ты из-за меня чуть не погиб. – Соло напряженно смотрел Илье в глаза, пытаясь сообразить, к чему он клонит. – Я думаю, что сильно тебе обязан. И зря так вел себя с тобой. Ты заслуживаешь куда лучшего отношения. Так пользуйся.

– Что ты такое несешь, Угроза? – Соло не верил своим ушам. Илья же, словно стараясь подтвердить, что Соло понял его правильно, снова протянул руку к поясу его халата и медленно поддел пальцами узел, пытаясь развязать. – Ты что, еще не проснулся? – Соло отбросил его руку. Мелькнула последняя надежда, что происходящее – всего лишь результат превышения дозы снотворного, и Илья находится в сомнамбулическом состоянии. Соло знал, что такое бывает. 

– Странно, Соло, ты так много для меня сделал, а когда дело дошло до заслуженной награды, оказался настолько робким. Это на тебя непохоже, – с какой-то безумной издевкой в голосе продолжал Илья. – Ну, давай же, действуй. Ты же для этого сейчас пришел. Надо уже поставить точку в этой истории. Я же вижу, как ты мучаешься. Не могу больше на это смотреть. Так что давай доведем все до логического конца. Ты получишь то, что давно хотел, и мы сможем двигаться дальше. 

Соло вдруг обрушилось чувство тяжелой утраты. Будто он только что понял, что человек, которого он любил, его друг и напарник, мертв. Его Красная Угроза навсегда остался лежать на полу в том подвале, не дождавшись помощи. Тот, кто занял его место, Соло не знаком, хотя этому странному чужаку, как две капли воды похожему на Илью Курякина, даже какое-то время удавалось всех дурачить. Порой подделки очень похожи на оригинал, хотя это и не делает их подлинниками. 

Соло не считал себя излишне чувствительным человеком, ему не требовались такие навыки самоконтроля, как Илье. Наверное, как он полагал, просто потому, что он не способен испытывать настолько сильные эмоции, чтобы нужно было выстраивать вокруг себя такую стену. Поэтому он не сразу понял, что происходит. В глазах странно защипало, его словно накрыло звуконепроницаемым куполом. Соло, не осознавая, что делает, опустился на кровать и закрыл лицо руками. Когда он почувствовал на своих ладонях влагу, то с удивлением понял, что плачет. А он-то думал, что утратил эту способность еще в детстве. 

Сколько он так просидел, он не помнил. В себя начал приходить, только когда почувствовал, что кто-то пытается отнять его руки от лица и поднести к его губам стакан с водой. Соло непроизвольно отдернулся, вода выплеснулась ему на колени. Это немного отрезвило его. Оказалось, что перед ним на коленях стоит Илья, и пытается напоить водой. В широко распахнутых глазах – страх и крайнее изумление. Все как тогда, в Марселе. 

– Ковбой, ты чего? – встревожено повторял Илья. – Да что с тобой такое? 

Он тянул Соло за рукав, пытаясь оторвать ладони Соло от лица. «Как ребенок, который вдруг обнаружил, что взрослые тоже могут плакать и испугался», – пришло на ум Соло неожиданное сравнение. Эта мысль вызывала у него новый спазм и он попытался отвернуться, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть свою позорную слабость. Он понимал, что слишком долго и слишком многое держал в себе. Но он не мог не чувствовать, как постепенно ослабевает свернутая в тугой узел пружина внутри него. Словно со слезами выходило все, что наболело за это время. Будто в нем, наконец, вызрела готовность смириться с неизбежным. С тем, от чего он бежал и что не желал признавать: он потерял Илью навсегда. Так или иначе. Илья сошел с ума, чертов психопат Готье его сломал. И если Соло не признает этот факт и не оборвет свою одностороннюю привязанность, безумие ждет и его самого. 

Илья, так и не добившись никакой реакции от Соло, сел рядом.

Наконец, Соло прерывисто вздохнул и посмотрел на него. Илья сидел молча, уставившись на пустую кружку и изучая ее с выражением крайней задумчивости на лице. Он больше не улыбался, между бровей обозначилась вертикальная морщина. Как будто поняв по изменившемуся дыханию Соло, что тот успокоился, Илья повернулся к нему. 

– Что смотришь? – Соло чувствовал крайнюю усталость, у него не было сил подбирать выражения. – Тебе надо лечиться, Илья. 

– Ковбой, – Илья как будто не слышал, что говорит ему Соло, – Ты в порядке?

Соло, после того как все надежды и иллюзии были смыты этими слезами, вдруг обнаружил, что теперь может говорить откровенно. Больше терять нечего. 

– Илья, ты болен. Тебя сломали. Это – уже не ты. Я уверен, будь ты здоров, ты никогда бы до такого не додумался. 

– Соло, я думал…

– Что ты думал?!..– Соло взорвался. – И думал ли вообще? С какого ты решил, что обязан меня благодарить вот так? Как тебе в голову взбрело, что я все делал в расчете завалить тебя в койку? Как ты вообще мог предложить мне такое?..

– Но Уэверли…

– Что Уэверли? Он проболтался о моих чувствах? – Соло понимал, что в сердцах выдавал все свои сокровенные тайны, не делая скидок ни на обстоятельства, ни на состояние Ильи. – Да, я люблю тебя, – произнеся это вслух, он почувствовал дикое облегчение. Давно надо было. И Соло продолжил: – А эта мразь, Готье, тебе внушала, что я только и мечтаю, что тебя трахнуть. Ведь так? Но, Илья, ты же должен понимать, насколько он все извратил, вывернул наизнанку. Я на самом деле тебя люблю. И мечтал, что у нас с тобой может что-то получиться. Я бы хотел не испытывать к тебе этих чувств, но я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Но мне и в страшном сне не могло привидеться, что ты будешь предлагать мне себя в качестве награды за спасение. Чем я заслужил такое отношение? Я уверен, что попади я в беду, ты ради меня сделал бы то же самое. Разве не так? 

Илья опустил голову, щеки покраснели. Руки стиснули кружку так, что казалось, еще немного, и она лопнет. 

– Так почему ты считаешь меня подонком, способным воспользоваться твоим состоянием, чтобы затащить в постель? Я ведь все понимаю. Ну не способен ты на взаимность. Возможно, такие отношения кажутся тебе неправильными, или просто боишься, как ты говоришь, пидарасов – имеешь право. Я никогда бы не стал тебя принуждать или упрекать за это. Но почему ты так обо мне подумал? Чем я такое заслужил?

– Ковбой, прости меня, пожалуйста, – тихо сказал Илья. –Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Наверное, Готье оказался слишком хорош, раз сумел так промыть мне мозги, ну и все остальное тоже… повлияло. Просто когда ты упал тогда в обморок, я испугался. Пошел к Уэверли, написал заявление. Я решил, что ты и так из-за меня подставился, где только можно, а я вместо благодарности тебя до сердечного приступа чуть не довел. Ты же знаешь, что меня порой несет так, что не могу остановиться, я реально для тебя опасен. 

Теперь все стало более понятным. Илья пошел к Уэверли, и тот рассказал ему обо всех стараниях Соло по поводу его спасения, возможно, проговорился и о его чувствах. И Илья остался, потому что считал себя обязанным. Расспрашивать дальше ему не хотелось. Чувство вины – не лучший фундамент для нормальных отношений. Уэверли сильно просчитался. Илья просто не мог долго жить с таким грузом на душе, и в итоге сорвался, желая снять с себя навязанные обязательства. 

Соло решил немного сменить тему. А с Уэверли он еще поговорит. 

– Кстати о том приступе, как ты так быстро понял, что со мной? 

Илья пожал плечами.

– Я помню ту историю с электрошоком, знаю, чем это опасно. Да и во время обходов врач часто говорил, что у тебя давление повышенное, что надо поберечься. Ну, и у меня в семье были гипертоники, вот и знаю пару приемов. 

– Ладно, – Соло забрал у Ильи кружку. – Давай уже спать. 

– Ты сможешь меня простить? – спросил Илья. 

– Илья, ты не виноват в том, что происходит. Я не знаю, кто бы выдержал все, что с тобой случилось, и остался в здравом рассудке. Просто все это никак не изменило моего отношения. Но беда в том, что адекватно ты оценивать происходящее пока не можешь. Единственное, что хочу сказать: если тебя снова начнет накрывать и что-то на мой счет казаться, запомни одну вещь. Я никогда не поступил бы и не поступлю с тобой так, как этого не сделал бы ты сам по отношению ко мне. Просто представь себя на моем месте, и все встанет на свои места. Я доверяю тебе в этом. А сейчас ложись спать. 

Соло поднялся и пошел на кухню. Он чувствовал себя вымотанным и опустошенным до предела. Когда, попив воды, он возвращался обратно, Илья уже лежал в кровати и смотрел в потолок. 

*** 

Соло проснулся поздно, часов в одиннадцать. Вспомнив, что сегодня не его смена, Соло не стал сразу вставать, а просто лежал, обдумывая случившееся ночью. Он сильно перенервничал, потерял на глазах у Ильи всякое самообладание, признался ему в любви. Но, как ни странно, стало легче. Впрочем, Илья и сам выступил не менее феерично. Сначала напугал Соло тем, что не подавал признаков жизни, а потом продемонстрировал, что и это не самое страшное, когда попытался ему отдаться. Многовато событий для одной ночи. Соло пытался проанализировать причины такого поведения Ильи. Выходило, что либо у того серьезные проблемы с психикой, либо Уэверли, перестаравшись, наговорил ему лишнего, вызвав полную дезориентацию. Соло попытался представить себе, как события прошлой ночи должны были выглядеть с точки зрения самого Ильи. Картина получалась неприглядной. Он проснулся практически голый, от ощущения ладони Соло на своем горле, и – вишенкой на торте – чертово одеяло у Соло в руке, как будто он его и стянул. Если посмотреть на все это через призму травмы Ильи и внушенных во время плена страхов, вывод следовал вполне закономерный. Чудовищный в своей омерзительности. Осознание этого ударило Соло под дых. Илья предложил ему секс, чтобы избежать очередного насилия, теперь уже со стороны друга. А может, не хотел окончательно увидеть в нем чудовище, в существование которого, к сожалению, поверил. Потому и проявил инициативу сам, из извращенно понятой благодарности – чтобы сохранить хоть какой-то контроль на ситуацией. 

У Соло вновь подкатил комок к горлу. «Да ты размяк, Ковбой, – сказал внутренний голос, с подозрительно знакомым русским акцентом. – Хоть кто-то из нас должен оставаться сильным». Соло ударил по спинке кровати. Нет, так это не работает. Слезы тоже не помогут. Вот за что ему такое наказание? Почему все вот так? Где он так накуролесил в прошлом, что сейчас приходится расхлебывать? 

Поразмыслив еще немного, Соло решил остановиться на том, что все, что ни делается, к лучшему. По крайней мере, в их отношения внесена хоть какая-то ясность. Илья теперь точно знает, из первых уст, так сказать, как Соло к нему относится. И теперь у Ильи есть возможность либо принять его чувства и работать в группе и дальше, либо перевестись из агентства и пойти своей дорогой, не испытывая чувства ложной обязанности, если не сможет смириться с ними. Сам Соло тоже теперь может вести себя естественно, не скрывая поминутно свои эмоции за фальшивыми масками и пустыми разговорами. 

Все равно тактика умалчивания и избегания прямого столкновения не работала. Все становилось только хуже, и снежный ком непонимания только рос, грозя похоронить под собою и то немногое хорошее, что между ними еще осталось. 

Приняв сделанные выводы за руководство к действию, Соло, наконец, нашел в себе силы подняться, набросить халат и идти умываться. Зайдя в ванную, он обнаружил, что вместо маленького зеркала над умывальником теперь зияет пустота, обрамленная острыми осколками, торчащими из дешевой рамки. На полу, впрочем, было чисто, все остальное тоже осталось нетронутым. Классический приступ ненависти к себе - решил Соло. Как по учебнику. Теперь придется быть начеку, чтобы не дошло до чего посерьезнее, вроде мыслей о суициде. В том самом учебнике упоминались и такое. 

Побрившись при помощи маленького зеркальца из своего походного набора, Соло направился в кухню. Илья сидел в углу, где находилась аппаратура для записи и, судя по сосредоточенному виду, с головой был погружен в работу. 

– Доброе утро, – поприветствовал его Соло, подходя к плите. – Ты вспомнил о своей привычке буянить в туалетах? 

Илья поднял голову и снял наушники.

– Извини, не хотел, так получилось. Я схожу за новым зеркалом и все исправлю.

Соло заметил, что правая кисть Ильи замотана платком, сквозь который проступали бурые пятна. Соло решительно подошел к Илье.

– Дай посмотреть.

– Не надо, все в порядке.

Соло хмыкнул и отправился к себе в комнату. Вернулся, держа походную аптечку. Разложил на столе бинт, перекись водорода и вату. А затем снова шагнул к Илье и уверенно взял его за предплечье. Еще утром Соло решил действовать так, как требуют обстоятельства, и подсказывает сердце. И ему до чертиков надоели эти ритуальные пляски вокруг хрупкого внутреннего мира Ильи. Ночной инцидент показал ему со всей ясностью, что Илья не умрет от отвращения, если Соло прикоснется к нему. И раз уж сумел преодолеть этот психологический блок, когда принял дурацкое решение «отблагодарить» Соло, значит и теперь ничего страшного с ним не случится. А сейчас его надо перевязать.

Илья посмотрел на Соло с удивлением, но тот глаза не отвел и ладонь не убрал.

– Илья, перестань прожигать меня взглядом. У тебя правая рука порезана, надо обработать. И если тебе от этого полегчает, можешь расколотить что-нибудь еще. Я все равно тебя перебинтую. Чтобы два раза не вставать, как говорится.

Соло предполагал, что ночные события вымотали не только его одного. С Ильей, судя по всему, случилось то же самое. Да еще на утреннее общение с зеркалом, похоже, ушли остатки агрессии. Как он и думал, сил на сопротивление у Ильи не осталось. Он лишь кротко вздохнул и пересел за кухонный стол. 

Соло размотал платок: так и есть, порезы хотя и не глубокие, но многочисленные. Промыв перекисью и внимательно осмотрев кисть Ильи на предмет оставшихся осколков, Соло туго ее перебинтовал и спросил, как ни в чем ни бывало. 

– Я хочу кофе. Тебе сварить? 

– Спасибо. Если можно.

Соло повернулся к плите и занялся делом. Илья остался сидеть за столом, недоверчиво рассматривая свою забинтованную руку. 

– Знаешь, а психиатр со мной беседовал в больнице. Но после сыворотки правды одурачить его не составило проблемы. Поэтому меня выписали, не отправляя к мозгоправам.

Сердце Соло как будто хлестнули колючей проволокой. Илья впервые сам коснулся последствий плена. Не пытаясь оскорбить его, не защищаясь, а просто старался объяснить, что с ним происходит. Соло медленно повернулся к нему.

– Кстати, а как тебе удалось так долго сопротивляться сыворотке? Через сколько они поняли, что им от тебя ничего не светит?

Илья опустил голову, потом снова выпрямился и встретился с Соло спокойным, почти безмятежным взглядом. Он даже улыбался.

– В КГБ нам преподавали свойства разных препаратов. Особенностью сыворотки правды является то, что она вынуждает отвечать на прямо поставленный вопрос. Но только от тебя зависит, насколько развернутым может получиться ответ. И если все время помнить о том, какую информацию ты должен до последнего скрывать, можно какое-то время водить их за нос, отвечая только буквально на поставленный вопрос. Тут главное удержаться от желания пояснить все в подробностях. А с этим меня справляться учили.

Соло вернул ему невеселую понимающую улыбку. Мысленная картина этих первых допросов как будто встала перед внутренним взором Соло. 

«– Назовите имена перевербованных агентов.

– Нет.

– Нам нужны фамилии.

– Я не могу их вам назвать.

– Отвечай, кого перевербовали из окружения Уфкира.

– Не могу.»

– И когда они догадались спросить, почему именно ты не можешь им дать эту информацию? – спросил Соло. Он глотнул воды, чтобы смочить внезапно пересохшее горло.

– Не так быстро, как я боялся. В конце концов, они простые боевики, а не специалисты в области техники допроса. Не будь там Готье, можно было бы продержаться подольше. Но он знал свое дело, скотина. Этого у него не отнять. 

Илья вздохнул.

– Я чувствую себя отравленным. Как будто яд, которым меня пичкал этот урод, до сих пор бродит в крови. 

Соло подавил в себе желание подойти к Илье, положить руки ему на плечи, взъерошить волосы, успокоить и показать, что он готов разделить с ним эту боль. Почему-то подумалось, что у Ильи седина заметна не будет до самой старости, создавая иллюзию вечного мальчишки. 

Соло разлил кофе по кружкам, достал хлеб из тостера, масло из холодильника и перенес все на стол.

– Ты завтракал? Присоединяйся. 

– Я сам себе противен. Понимаешь? – как будто не слыша Соло, продолжал Илья.

– Да хрен с ним, с зеркалом. Новое поставим. Не переживай, Угроза. У всех случаются не лучшие времена. Тебе надо набираться сил и перестать жрать себя поедом. Лучше давай съедим что-то более полезное. Ты пока поработай, а я приготовлю на обед что-нибудь этакое. Согласен?

Илья вздохнул, но все-таки ответил ему в тон.

– Идет. Только одна просьба. Давай без этой твоей плесени. Мне пенициллин в больнице надоел. 

– Что б ты понимал в высокой кухне, – улыбнулся Соло.


	7. Chapter 7

Через два дня их подопечный внезапно уехал в командировку. И Соло решил воспользоваться этой передышкой, чтобы хоть немного сменить обстановку. За все время их римского задания они если и выходили из дома, то ненадолго, и всегда порознь. Кто-то один обязательно оставался на квартире, дежуря у аппарата звукозаписи. Да и во время этих коротких прогулок они ограничивались лишь кварталом, где жили. И поэтому, когда Джанни им сообщил, что объект наблюдения гарантированно будет отсутствовать в Риме в ближайшие несколько дней, Соло не мог не воспользоваться этим. 

И он предложил Илье прогуляться, просто для смены впечатлений. Илья на минуту задумался, но потом, к некоторому удивлению Соло, согласился. Он, правда, опасался, что Илья предложит разделиться и провести время отдельно, но тот и не заикнулся о подобном. Соло посчитал это хорошим знаком. 

После ночного инцидента между ними что-то изменилось. Внешне это проявлялось не столь заметно, но Илья словно перестал дичиться и отгораживаться, как раньше. Из разговоров, пусть касались они, главным образом работы, ушла натянутость и выбивающая из колеи неискренность. Илья, как и обещал, на следующий же день купил зеркало и вставил в рамку. И подобное больше пока не повторялось.

Сначала Соло позвал Илью прогуляться в районе Плазы, но Илья забраковал эту идею, сообщив, что увидел все, что ему хотелось, еще в ту первую миссию. Соло подумал, что, возможно, не все воспоминания об их первом задании были для Ильи приятными, поэтому не стал уговаривать, а предложил в качестве альтернативы пойти туда, где они еще не были. «Палатин, – сказал он, – прекрасно для этого подходит». Он в юности увлекался историей Древнего Рима, потом это увлечение немало пригодилось в работе, так что прогулку вполне можно было сделать еще и познавательной. 

– Совместим приятное с полезным. Я столько знаю про ту эпоху, а бывал там всего лишь пару раз и много лет назад. Если тебе неинтересно, не буду настаивать. Но если вдруг есть желание приобщиться к истории, обещаю побыть экскурсоводом.

И Илья согласился. 

Вдоволь нагулявшись по Палатину и даже успев немного замерзнуть, они в итоге зашли в маленький ресторанчик, где и решили провести остаток вечера. Соло надеялся, что Илье было интересно слушать его рассказы о том, что происходило на этом самом месте много веков назад. По крайней мере, Илья не выказывал признаков скуки и, когда понял, что Соло не соврал о своем увлечении историей и древнеримской культурой и на самом деле много знает, даже начал задавать вопросы. 

Они сидели уже довольно долго, успели и поесть, и выпить. Соло заказал себе красного вина, а Илья ограничился кофе, хотя и пил уже третью кружку. 

– И вот представь, он сказал: «я получил Рим глиняным, а оставляю каменным», и это чистая правда, – продолжал Соло свой рассказ об императоре Октавиане. – И ведь насколько хорошо тогда строили, что из двух построенных Августом водопроводов один до сих пор используется по назначению. Сейчас так не умеют.

Илья внимательно его слушал, но когда Соло закончил фразу, вдруг сменил тему. 

– Ковбой, а можно задать тебе один личный вопрос? Если не хочешь, можешь не отвечать.

Соло был заинтригован. И такой резкой сменой темы и открывающейся перед ним перспективой. Как говорится, хочешь узнать о человеке побольше, послушай, о чем он тебя спрашивает. 

– Задавай. Если, конечно, ты не пытаешься выяснить, куда я дел того рембрандта.

– Тебе не приходило в голову, что ты тогда, на нашей вылазке к Винчигуэррам, мог бы соскочить? Я имею в виду – скрыться, уйти на дно. Я не верю, что ты просто до этого не додумался.

Соло был слегка ошарашен таким переходом, но не подал виду.

– Ну, некоторым образом, я на самом деле ушел тогда на дно. Вместе с грузовиком. 

– Я не об этом, – Илья дернул головой, отмахиваясь от столь несерьезного ответа. – Вот смотри. О том, что мы тогда отправились на завод, никто не знал. Разве что ты доложил руководству о своих планах, но в это я не верю. Габи я тоже не предупреждал. Когда нас хватились бы, а потом поняли, где искать, то найти уже ничего не смогли бы. Даже если бы растрясли охранников, максимум, что те бы сообщили, так это, что было два взломщика, оба утонули. И, учитывая, что течение могло вынести тела в море во время открытия шлюзов, никто бы в твоей гибели не усомнился. Так почему ты упустил верный шанс разделаться со всем этим? И начать жизнь с чистого листа и с новой биографией. 

Соло задумался. Он в свое время рассказал Илье, как именно ему удалось вытащить того из воды. Вопрос не был праздным, Илья тогда признался, что всерьез считал, что Соло упал с катера, подстреленный во время погони. И последним, что он запомнил перед тем как очнуться в холодной воде в крепком захвате Соло, был взрыв. Илье было очень интересно, куда делись преследователи, гонявшие его как зайца по акватории, и откуда взялся сам Соло, если все указывало на то, что он погиб. И Соло тогда рассказал ему версию, в которой он вылетел с катера на особенно крутом вираже, а потом, увидев, что он горит и тонет, решил, что так это оставлять нельзя, опасно для всей их операции, ну и провернул трюк с грузовиком. Нельзя не признать, что во время того разговора ему хотелось еще и немного порисоваться перед Ильей, чтобы тот не заблуждался на его счет. Когда они только начали вместе работать, Соло казалось, что Илья считает его никчемным франтом, чьи возможности ограничены главным образом воровским искусством и умением виртуозно чесать языком. 

– Откровенно говоря, я тогда об этом не подумал, – ответил он честно. – Может быть, я и додумался бы до такого, будь у меня времени побольше. Но ты тогда не оставил мне выбора.

– Выбор есть всегда, – заметил Илья.

 

– Кроме тех случаев, когда его нет, – покачал головой Соло. 

– Хочешь сказать, что ты так болел за дело, что отличная возможность сойти за погибшего и удрать, тебе попросту не пришла в голову? – Илья выглядел озадаченным.

– Илья, а с чего ты вдруг об этом спрашиваешь? – Соло начинал злиться. Угроза снова пытается выяснить, насколько сильно задолжал ему за все это время? Еще чего не хватало. – Ты хочешь знать, не подтолкнуло ли меня к тому решению то обстоятельство, о котором ты недавно узнал? – Соло пытался подобрать более-менее доступный эвфемизм, обозначающий его отношение к Илье. – Сказать по правде, не знаю. У меня на самом деле тогда было слишком мало времени, чтобы вдоволь покопаться в себе. И, кстати, раньше тебя этот вопрос вроде не беспокоил. Почему сейчас?

Илья вздохнул, сцепил руки в замок, и, после почти минутной паузы ответил:

– Хочу понять, насколько далеко у тебя все зашло. 

Соло закатил глаза и рассмеялся, откинувшись на спинке стула. 

– А заодно – определить, можно ли это вылечить, да? Ну ты и дурак, Угроза. Думаешь, я не пытался выкинуть тебя из головы? Кстати, ты в курсе, что в моей стране подобные вещи считают психическим расстройством и лечат электрошоком? Так вот, даже общение с дядюшкой Руди не помогло. Если ты об этом, конечно. 

Илья промолчал, и Соло понял, что – да. Он не ошибся. 

Теперь ему хотелось расставить все точки над i, раз уж представилась возможность. И немного нервировало сочувственное выражение лица Ильи. 

– Тебя беспокоит, что твой напарник оказался проклятым пидарасом, так что ли? – Теперь Соло не улыбался, а смотрел серьезно прямо в глаза напарника. По тому, как лицо Ильи секундно исказила болезненная гримаса, стало ясно, что он попал в точку. – И ты не знаешь, как ко всему этому относиться, да? Или дело не в этом? Давай уже обсудим, раз ты поднял эту тему.

Илья отрицательно замотал головой, как будто негодуя, что его неверно поняли.

– Я не это имел в виду. И не хотел тебя тогда обидеть, вернее, хотел, но совсем не так и не поэтому. У меня нет никаких особых предубеждений к таким людям, кроме…

– Кроме тех случаев, когда их интерес направлен на тебя? – Соло не смог удержаться от кривой усмешки. – Извини, я вообще не планировал тебе открываться. Сам знаешь, как все вышло наружу. Можно считать это форс-мажором. Предполагалось, что ты никогда не узнаешь. Да и к гомосексуалистам я себя не отношу. У меня, знаешь ли, в досье написано «серийный бабник», без ремарок о мужиках. И репутация эта заработана честно. Нет, конечно, я всегда замечал красавчиков. Но интерес к мужчинам был довольно поверхностным. И проходил очень быстро. 

Илья смотрел на него с напряженным вниманием. Брови приподняты домиком, в глазах уже отчетливо светилось это чертово сочувствие. 

– А потом случился ты, – продолжал Соло. – Просто случился и все. И я совершенно не был готов к такому. Даже не сразу понял, что к чему. К тому моменту, о котором ты спросил, на заводе, я едва ли отдавал себе отчет в своих чувствах, – Соло ухитрился произнести последнее слово спокойно, хотя ему как будто сдавило горло, говорить об этом все еще было трудно. – За меня будто принимал решение кто-то другой. Я сам толком не понял, почему скинул машину с причала в воду. Так что если ты пытаешься навесить на себя очередной идиотский долг, то зря. В тот момент я вообще ни о чем не думал. Просто действовал. 

Илья на все эти откровения только моргал, и лишь побелевшие костяшки на сцепленных в замок руках выдавали его напряжение. 

– Ты говоришь, что питаешь слабость к красивым людям. Значит, ты считаешь меня красивым?

Соло почему-то сразу понял, что вопрос продиктован отнюдь не кокетством. 

– Да, Илья. Считаю. Думаю, ты и сам знаешь, какое впечатление производишь на окружающих. И нет, на бабу ты не похож, если ты об этом. Что бы ты себе не напридумывал, я видал парней намного ярче и красивее тебя, – сознательно слукавил Соло. Формально так оно и было. Ему встречались мужчины, чья красота бросалась в глаза как блеск драгоценного камня под правильным освещением. Илья при всем своем нордическом великолепии рядом с такими экземплярами показался бы неброским, даже несколько бесцветным. Тем более, что он словно сознательно подавал себя так, чтобы достоинства его внешности не сильно бросались в глаза. Хотя, по мнению Соло, не слишком в этом преуспевал. Но сообщать Илье об этом он посчитал лишним. 

– И в чем тогда дело? – Илья сложил руки на груди, как будто разговор начал сворачивать на более опасную тропинку и он хотел установить дистанцию, пока не поздно. Но, несмотря на видимое внутреннее напряжение, любопытство и желание разобраться во всем до конца явно были сильнее. 

Соло пожал плечами.

– Если б я знал. Наверное, тогда смог бы как-то повлиять на все это. 

– А тебе это сильно мешает жить? Ты же вроде хотел перевестись? Тебя, как я понял, шеф уговорил остаться. Знаешь, русские говорят:«с глаз долой – из сердца вон». Так может, проблему можно решить таким образом? Если что, я имею в виду не тебя. Я сам могу уйти, если это поможет.

– А ты сам хочешь? – спросил Соло. – Нет, я серьезно. Перестань думать за меня, со своей жизнью я сам как-нибудь разберусь, – вернул он фразу, в запале брошенную ему в больнице Ильей. – Ты сам для себя определись, Илья. Хочешь все бросить? Уйти, работать с кем-то другим, без нас с Габи? Ты свободный человек и никто тебя держать не станет. Если ответ положительный, то мои чувства ни причем. А если нет – то тем более. Тебя они ни к чему не обязывают, да и раньше вроде не мешали. Ты просто о них не знал. Что изменилось сейчас? Разница только у тебя в голове, и больше нигде.

Илья молчал какое-то время, уставившись взглядом в стол. Соло налил себе остатки вина в стакан и подозвал официанта, чтобы заказать еще. 

Наконец Илья что-то надумал и спросил:

– И все-таки. Скажи, тебе станет легче, если я исчезну? 

Теперь настала очередь Соло задуматься. В итоге он ответил, осторожно подбирая слова.

– Знаешь, у меня вроде как было время свыкнуться с тем, что тебя нет, но легче уж точно не стало. Не знаю, как ты к этому отнесешься, но все-таки скажу: лично мне спокойнее, когда ты рядом. У тебя какая-то феноменальная способность попадать в неприятности. Прости за откровенность, но ты сам спросил. 

Илья вздохнул. 

– А чем тебя убеждал Уэверли? Ведь ты же остался по другой причине, верно?

– По другой. Уэверли сказал, у нас самая крутая команда из всех, что он знает. И нас в ней трое. И что вся эта личная ерунда не должна влиять на работу. И вот с этим я согласился. 

Соло испытующе посмотрел на Илью.

– Надеюсь, я ответил на твой вопрос? – тот нехотя кивнул. – Тогда, может, откровенность на откровенность?

– Что ты хочешь знать? – Илья снова ощетинился.

– Ничего особенного. Просто мне тоже интересно, почему ты остался. – И, подумав, Соло добавил: – Ведь не из страха же, что тебя отправят на родину. 

Илья на последних словах вскинулся, как будто это предположение оскорбило его до глубины души. 

– С чего бы мне бояться? Думаешь, меня там сразу поставят к стенке или отправят на зону? Не будь жертвой пропаганды. И вообще я – советский офицер, не собираюсь бояться родины. Так что оставь свои фантазии при себе.

Соло примиряющее поднял вверх открытые ладони.

– Понял, понял. Откуда мне знать ваши порядки? Но раз дело не в этом, тогда почему? 

Илья насупился и замолчал. Соло уже думал, что он откажется отвечать, но оказалось, что он просто собирался с мыслями.

– Я остался, – наконец произнес Илья, – потому что не знал, куда идти. 

Соло смотрел на него, практически не моргая и не дыша. Илья, по всем признакам, говорил искренне, не пытаясь спрятаться за безупречными логическими доводами, привести которых он, талантливый шахматист, мог в достаточном количестве, если бы задумал увильнуть от ответа. 

– Я не в том смысле, что нигде не ждут, а тут хоть кто-то. Нет. Мне вообще по жизни было проще одному, и проблемы выбора между принадлежностью к какой-нибудь группе или автономным существованием не было. Я не чувствую одиночества, когда сам по себе. Даже в чем-то спокойнее. И проще. Не надо учитывать других людей в своих действиях. Ты ни за кого не отвечаешь, и из-за тебя никто не пострадает. 

Он снова замолчал. И Соло не выдержал. 

– Ну, так в чем проблема? Тебе никто не нужен, быть нужным кому-то тебя тяготит. Уйти налегке – чем не выход? Только не думай, что я тебя подталкиваю. Я очень рад, что ты остался. Понять хочу.

Илья снова тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел Соло в глаза. 

– Не знаю, как объяснить тебе, но тогда, у Уэверли в кабинете, я вдруг осознал, что все равно никуда от тебя не денусь. Ты нашел и вытащил меня буквально с того света, и найдешь снова, если я исчезну. И, главное, я буду этому рад, даже если не смогу сказать тебе об этом прямо. И я тогда подумал – так зачем все усложнять? И остался. 

– То есть, ты это понял, пока слушал Уэверли?

Илья улыбнулся и качнул головой:

– Нет. Я знал это и раньше, окончательно дошло у него в кабинете. Так совпало. 

У Соло от слов Ильи по спине по шее пробежал холодок. Он пытался осмыслить сказанное.

– Тебе хватит такого ответа? - спросил Илья. 

– Вполне.

– Тогда, может, достаточно на сегодня разговоров? –предложил Илья. – Пойдем уже домой. 

«Я остался, потому что не знал, куда идти», – слова Ильи крутились в голове у Соло на протяжении всей обратной дороги. «Все равно никуда от тебя не денусь». Это очень было похоже на правду, в которой Соло сам не решался себе признаться. Что все попытки отпустить Илью будут обречены на провал. И Илья это понял раньше него. Но вот что странно. Не похоже, чтобы решение Ильи остаться в группе было вынужденным. Это совсем не в его духе. Такое, скорее, вызывало бы у него желание избавиться от зависимости. Впрочем, последний случай как раз и мог быть такой попыткой. 

Добравшись до дома, они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и разошлись по комнатам. Соло, уже лежа в постели, вспомнил, что надо бы сходить на кухню и принести в спальню воды. Он сегодня выпивал, хотя и в разумных пределах, но достаточно, чтобы проснуться посреди ночи от жажды. И он, стараясь идти как можно тише, быстро прошел через темную комнату Ильи в коридор. Увидел под закрытой кухонной дверью полоску света и решил, что Илье тоже не спится, и он, наверное, курит. Тот в самом деле обнаружился у разделочного стола со стаканом воды в одной руке и пластиковым флаконом – в другой. Крышечка флакона была открыта, и Соло заметил, что тот почти доверху заполнен оранжевыми капсулами. Илья резко обернулся и поставил стакан на столешницу. Рука с флаконом непроизвольно дернулась, будто он хотел спрятать ее за спину, но сдержался. Эта сцена всколыхнула у Соло в памяти то, что он давно и безуспешно пытался забыть. Он в два шага оказался рядом с Ильей и, цепко ухватив его за руку, в которой тот держал лекарство, поднял ее так, чтобы флакон оказался прямо на уровне их глаз.

– Что. Это. Такое, – внезапно севшим голосом спросил он. Как только он увидел проклятые оранжевые капсулы в руках у Ильи, то, чему он раньше не мог найти логического объяснения, внезапно обрело смысл. Отсутствие у Ильи кошмаров и тот недавний случай, когда Соло застал его погруженным в нездоровый и неестественно глубокий сон. И яростный всплеск эмоций – после пробуждения. 

Соло переполняли отчаянье, злость и досада. Они настолько приглушили его способность здраво оценивать происходящее вместе с инстинктом самосохранения, что он даже на секунду не задумался о возможной реакции Ильи. «Пусть только попробует что-нибудь выкинуть», – билось в голове. Ему хотелось вцепиться напарнику в горло и трясти, пока тот не начнет, наконец, думать, что творит. Но Илья, словно понял все по лицу Соло, вместо сопротивления только внимательно смотрел на него и осторожно попытался выкрутить кисть из захвата. 

– Ты чего завелся? Это просто снотворное. Купил в аптеке за углом.

– Просто снотворное, говоришь? – Соло с усилием вытащил из его пальцев флакон и поднес ближе, чтобы рассмотреть. Белая пластиковая бутылочка, без наклеек и надписей. Только ярко-оранжевые капсулы внутри. – Это, друг мой, похоже на секонал. – Он потряс незакрытым флаконом перед лицом Ильи. Несколько капсул вылетели оттуда и разлетелись по кухне. – И не надо мне врать, что его тебе запросто продали в местной аптеке. Ты совсем уже охуел? – Соло не мог унять переполняющие его злость, боль и страх. В свое время он насмотрелся на мать, которая подсела на барбитураты, что привело ее в итоге в психиатрическую клинику. Впрочем, ей повезло больше других, впавших в зависимость от этого препарата. Полугодовой курс лечения смог ей помочь. Но Соло отлично помнил ее отсутствующий взгляд и сомнамбулические шатания по квартире, когда у нее заканчивались таблетки, а новых она еще не достала. И вот теперь, после всего, что было пройдено и сделано, Илья все-таки нашел свою дорожку к последней черте. – И давно ты эту дрянь принимаешь, а?

 

– Да в чем дело-то? Я пошел в аптеку, сказал, что не могу заснуть, попросил дать что-нибудь понадежнее. Мне сказали, что нужен рецепт. Я предложил приплатить сверху, если продадут без него. Аптекарь дал мне вот это. Так в чем проблема-то? Лекарство нормально работает. 

Соло не верил своим глазам: Илья Курякин, вместо того, чтобы послать его подальше, пытался объясниться, а во взгляде отчетливо читалось замешательство и что-то похожее на испуг.

– Работает, значит, – повторил Соло. – Ты вообще понимаешь, что это такое? О последствиях знаешь? О побочных эффектах? Зачем ты вообще их принимаешь? Хочешь попасть в психушку? В нормальную такую психушку, с аминазином и электрошоком. Хочешь, да? Или тебе просто жить надоело? – чем дальше Соло говорил, тем больше распалялся. Он дико устал о того, что стоило ему поверить, что все более менее налаживается, как Илья тут же выкидывал что-нибудь новенькое, и все становилось еще хуже. 

– И с чего ты взял, что это он? Как там его, секонал? – спросил Илья.

– А что же еще, по-твоему? Не секонал, так нембутал, один черт. Мне следовало догадаться, что ты подсел на барбитуру когда я нашел тебя почти без признаков жизни. Тебе интересно, что с тобой будет дальше, если не прекратишь? Могу рассказать. В подробностях. 

– Ковбой, остынь. – Илья попытался забрать флакон у Соло, но тот быстро отдернул руку. А потом решительно вышел из кухни и пошел в туалет. Он ожидал, что Илья возмутится таким произволом и направится за ним. Но тот не тронулся с места. Соло выкинул таблетки в унитаз и смыл два раза воду. А потом вернулся на кухню. 

– Значит так. Эту дрянь ты больше никогда принимать не будешь. Увижу еще раз, сломаю руку. 

Илья какое-то время, молчал, недоверчиво и встревожено глядя на него. Соло, видя его сомнения, добавил:

– Я знаю твои бойцовские навыки, но советую не проверять серьезность моих слов. Ты меня знаешь. Обещания я выполняю.

И Илья сдался. 

– Я понял. И что мне теперь делать? Я пытаюсь хотя бы иногда ничего не помнить, – устало произнес он. – И тебе еще мешать не хотел.

Соло вздохнул. 

– Ты думаешь, я буду спать спокойнее, зная, что ты вырубаешь себя наркотой? Может, стоит как-то по-другому? Эти таблетки тебе все равно никак не помогут, не избавят от кошмаров. Они просто сведут тебя с ума. Поверь, я знаю. 

– Ковбой, кончай меня воспитывать. Ведешь себя, словно ты не на два года старше, а на все десять, – огрызнулся Илья.

Соло так все это достало, что он не выдержал. Шанс был призрачным, но кто знает, может, это поможет вернуть Илью к реальности. 

– На десять – не на десять, но на пять точно. И твои выходки мне порядком надоели.

Илья ошеломленно уставился на него. 

– Что смотришь? Ты не ослышался. 

– Ты хочешь сказать, что… 

– Я хочу сказать, что в свое время мне пришлось подчистить кое-какие документы, чтобы не угодить за свои художества на электрический стул.

Илья сразу посерьезнел, и словно забыл о том, что они обсуждали буквально минуту назад. Вытащил сигарету из пачки, закурил.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что в твоем досье указана фальшивая дата рождения? И тебе сейчас…

 

– Тридцать восемь, – Соло усмехнулся. – Судя по твоему недоверчивому взгляду, я неплохо сохранился? 

Илья отмахнулся от его попытки пошутить. 

– Дело не в этом. Если мне не изменяет память, в Штатах не действует принцип «закон не имеет обратной силы», или я ошибаюсь?

– Не ошибаешься. – Соло повернулся к плите и поставил чайник на огонь. – Чаю будешь? Тебе какой заварить – зеленый или черный? 

– Но зачем ты это рассказал? Ты ведь понимаешь, что такое вообще никогда и нигде нельзя упоминать. Ты хоть представляешь, что будет, если твои кураторы узнают? Что они смогут с тобой сделать? У кого из нас нервы не в порядке, если ты вот так запросто выдаешь такую информацию? 

– Что они могут сделать? – Соло, не оборачиваясь, пожал плечами. – Да что угодно. Например, навесить еще лет десять-пятнадцать к сроку отработки. Это как минимум. Ты чего так переживаешь? Это мои проблемы, и разгребаться с ними мне. Я уверен, что ты никому не проговоришься, и мне надоело притворяться, что я такой же инфантильный идиот, как и ты. 

Илья только фыркнул:

– Тоже мне разница – пять лет. А гонору – на все двадцать. По зрелости поступков ты недалеко от меня ушел. Само собой, я никому и ничего не скажу, но здесь могли остаться жучки. Если ты забыл, то квартира эта принадлежит местному отделению ЦРУ. 

Соло снова пожал плечами. А потом снял закипевший чайник с плиты и залил заварку кипятком. 

– Я решил заварить черный. В зеленом слишком много танинов, а они влияют на сон. Нам же это не надо, верно? Ты что-то сказал?

– Соло! Квартира может прослушиваться! 

Соло снова вздохнул, как будто пытаясь объяснить очевидное. 

– Мы проверили эту квартиру каждый по два раза. 

– Я трижды, – уточнил Илья.

– Тем более. Плюс я установил практически в каждый угол по комплекту глушилок. 

– Я тоже.

– Ну и о чем тогда мы тут спорим? 

– Ковбой, почему ты мне это доверил? – вдруг спросил Илья. 

– Я не хочу, чтобы между нами были какие-то недомолвки, Илья, – Соло пытался максимально доходчиво объяснить, почему он рассказал о самой тщательно скрываемой своей тайне. – Тебя ведь грызет, что я много знаю о тебе такого, о чем ты хотел бы забыть. Это мешает тебе общаться со мной на равных. Ты бесишься из-за этого, а сделать ничего не можешь. Потому что этого не стереть ни из твоей, ни из моей памяти. Ты пытаешься заглушить воспоминания наркотой, что вообще ни в какие ворота. А я не хочу, чтобы все так продолжалось. Я не хочу, чтобы ты считал, что ты от меня зависишь больше, чем я от тебя. Теперь мы оба друг от друга зависим в равной степени. Понимаешь?

– Не в равной, – осипшим голосом сказал Илья. – Ту ебаную пленку видели Габи, Уэверли и хрен знает кто еще. И кроме уязвленной гордости, другого вреда мне она уже не причинит. А то, что рассказал мне ты, может полностью сломать тебе жизнь. Я не стою таких жертв. 

– Стоишь, Илья, еще как стоишь, – с улыбкой ответил Соло. – Для меня, по крайней мере. И хватит об этом. 

– Я смотрю, тебя тоже жизнь потрепала, – задумчиво произнес Илья.

– Потрепала, а как же. Вот и не добавляй мне, пожалуйста, седых волос. В моем почтенном возрасте так нервничать противопоказано. Не будешь больше жрать таблетки? Обещаешь?

Илья нахмурился и мотнул головой.

– Обещаю. Только вот…

– Знаешь, – продолжил Соло, – если ты не сможешь уснуть, или снова одолеют кошмары, можешь растолкать меня и поговорить. Я все равно сплю очень чутко. 

– Поговорить? Об этом? Ты хоть представляешь, что это было?

Соло хотел сначала сказать, что да, представляет. Потом вспомнил, что из почти четырех месяцев плена Ильи он видел всего лишь два часа и промолчал. 

– Думаешь, разговоры помогают?

– Если поговорить с тем, кому не все равно, может, и помогут. Я не могу в полной мере разделить все с тобой, потому что мне повезло больше. Но мне не все равно. 

Губы Ильи исказила горькая усмешка. Он опустил голову. 

– Ладно. Мы сегодня с тобой перевыполнили план по задушевным беседам. Три часа утра. 

– Ничего, завтра рано не вставать. Я собираюсь еще чаю попить, а ты иди, если не хочешь. Надеюсь, у тебя был один флакон секонала. Я тебя предупредил.

Илья будто хотел что-то возразить, но передумал. Только сжал губы и, расплющив окурок в пепельнице, вышел из кухни. Соло налил себе чаю и уселся за стол. Спать совершенно не хотелось.

****

Судя по тому, что на следующую ночь Илья почти до утра слонялся по квартире и курил на кухне, свое обещание он держал. Соло тоже не мог заснуть, отчасти из–за сбившегося графика, отчасти из–за тревоги за напарника. Оставались лишь надеяться, что Илья не успел втянуться. К тому же ему хотелось верить Илье. Раньше, если уж тот что–то обещал, то всегда выполнял. 

Хотя Соло сказал, что Илья может обращаться за помощью в любое время суток, он не ожидал, что тот, в самом деле, воспользуется этим предложением. А потому совершенно искренне удивился, когда через день Илья к нему пришел. Было уже заполночь, но Соло еще не спал, читая найденную в квартире книгу. 

– Не спишь? – задал риторический вопрос Илья, когда без стука заглянул к нему в комнату.

– Как видишь. Проходи, – Соло тут же отложил книгу в сторону. – Тебе тоже не спится? – Соло старался выглядеть как можно радушнее. Он опасался, что Илья может уйти, если решит, что пришел не вовремя. 

– Не-а, – Илья мотнул головой, не решаясь зайти. – Заметил, что у тебя свет горит.

– Ну так проходи. 

Соло наскоро поправив одеяло, уселся поверх него и откинулся на спинку кровати.

Илья устроился в кресле напротив. 

– Что читаешь?

– Светония. Все сплетни о римских императорах. Занятное чтиво, надо сказать, – ухмыльнулся Соло.

– А, помню, читал в универе. На курсе Римского Права. – Соло слегка удивился. Илья раньше не упоминал о своей учебе в России. Но наверняка он пришел к нему не для того, чтобы обсуждать «Жизнь двенадцати цезарей», а потому Соло решил помочь Илье с началом разговора. Но только он открыл рот, как Илья перехватил инициативу.

– Выпить есть? 

– У нас на кухне целая бутылка скотча. Если хочешь, неси сюда. 

Илья вышел и вернулся с двумя стаканами и бутылкой. Поставил все на тумбочку, свернул пробку и наполнил на пару пальцев каждый стакан. 

– Не мне тебя учить, Илья, но все-таки хочу заметить, если ты пытаешься соскочить с таблеток через алкоголь, то лучше не надо, - не удержался Соло от предостережения.

Илья помотал головой. 

– Я еще не успел к ним привыкнуть. Просто хочется немного расслабиться. Вот и подумал, что раз уж ты тоже не спишь, не откажешься составить компанию. В одиночку я не могу. Да и вообще редко хочется. 

Илья взял стакан, звякнул им о стакан Соло и одним глотком выпил. 

– Можно спросить? 

– Да сколько угодно. – Соло обрадовался, что ему не надо нащупывать безопасные темы, рискуя в очередной раз нарваться. 

– Почему ты так взбеленился, когда увидел у меня те таблетки? Ты же знаешь, что в Марселе мне прописывали снотворное, и никаких проблем это у тебя не вызывало. В чем разница?

Соло нахмурился. Ответ на этот вопрос обещал вызвать к жизни одну из тем, которых он никогда не касался. И можно было бы отделаться общими фразами, что-нибудь сочинить, но он понимал, что Илья почувствует фальшь и снова замкнется. А ведь то, что он сейчас пришел к нему сам, принес с собой выпивку, было равнозначно крику о помощи. И, в конце концов, между ними осталось не так уж много секретов. 

– Илья, в Марселе тебе давали другое лекарство. И это было оправдано твоим состоянием. А то, что ты достал здесь – это яд в чистом виде.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – Илья, судя по всему, решил выяснить все досконально, и Соло, подавив тяжелый вздох, продолжил.

– Я никогда не рассказывал тебе о маме. Но раз такое дело… После развода с отцом она подсела на «куколки»…

– «Куколки»? 

– Ну, так их называют в штатах. Барбитураты – Барби – куколки. Местный сленг. Так вот, не прошло и трех месяцев, как у нее выработалась зависимость и полная к ним устойчивость. Чтобы просто поспать пару часов, требовалась все большая и большая доза. А потом все стало совсем плохо. Эта дрянь настолько выжигает волю к жизни, что попытка самоубийства стала закономерным итогом. Но, на удачу, это стало поводом для помещения ее в клинику, где она прошла полный курс реабилитации. На это ушло около полугода, но к счастью, ей там помогли. Мне было тринадцать, когда все это случилось. Никому такого не пожелаю. 

Илья задумчиво вертел в руках пустой стакан. Потом поднял сочувственный взгляд на напарника.

– А где она сейчас?

– Ее больше нет. Не слишком легкая жизнь, и совсем не своевременная смерть. Сам знаешь, как бывает.

– Мне жаль. – Илья налил им еще скотча. – За них, – произнес он и выпил, не чокаясь.

Соло молча осушил свой стакан. 

– Ладно, оставим эту тему. По крайней мере, теперь ты понимаешь, почему я так разозлился, когда увидел у тебя эту дрянь.

– Теперь – да, – признал Илья. 

Хотя они выпили не так уж много, Соло показалось, что Илья выглядит чуть более расслабленным, чем обычно. Он откинулся в кресле и вытянул, насколько позволяло расстояние до кровати Соло, ноги. 

– Знаешь, я стал понимать, что теряю хватку. Соображаю медленнее, не все доходит в нужное время. И это пугает.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – насторожился Соло. 

– Я должен был понять с самого начала, что там будет ловушка. И что идти одному не стоит. А еще я должен был догадаться о твоих чувствах еще с поездки на завод. Будь я внимательнее, был бы готов к методам Готье. И не срывался бы потом на тебя.

– Илья, – прервал его Соло, – перестань! Это не твоя вина, пойми. Если бы признаки ловушки были хоть немного заметны, ты не пошел бы туда без прикрытия. И про остальное ты зря. Я не дал тебе и шанса хоть что-то узнать. А что касается Готье… Ты уже можешь об этом говорить?

Илья кивнул. И Соло продолжил.

– Ты ведь в курсе, чем Готье промышлял кроме закупок оружия и организации переворотов?

Илья только посмотрел вопросительно. Между бровей у него залегла болезненная складка.

– Этот ублюдок держал сеть порностудий. Был извращенцем, повернутым на насилии. Кто бы ни попал ему в руки, его ждала такая же участь. Что бы он тебе ни внушал, причина точно не в тебе. 

– Но срывался-то я на тебе. Хотя ты этого заслуживаешь меньше всех на свете. 

– Илья, скажи честно, ты решил заняться самобичеванием? Или как? – Соло снова начал злиться. У Ильи, похоже, было два состояния: или агрессия, или, когда он осознавал, что рядом только Соло – ненависть к себе. Но пока Соло подбирал слова, чтобы отвлечь Илью от очередного витка самообвинений, тот снова его озадачил. 

– Нет. Я здесь не для этого. – Илья снова потянулся за бутылкой и разлил скотч по стаканам.

Соло хотел предупредить, чтобы тот не налегал так на выпивку, но выражение лица напарника его остановило. Илья казался человеком, стоящим на краю пропасти и набирающимся решимости прыгнуть. 

– Наполеон, ответь мне на один вопрос. Только честно. 

Соло ошеломленно смотрел на него. Илья никогда прежде не называл его по имени. И от этого Соло стало не по себе. 

– Спрашивай.

– Ты все еще меня хочешь?

Рука Соло со стаканом застыла на полпути ко рту. Он почувствовал, как в висках запульсировала кровь. 

– А ты уверен, что тебе нужен ответ? Зачем вообще ты меня об этом спрашиваешь? Может, все дело в скотче?

– Да – ответ на первый вопрос. Мне надо знать – на второй. И нет – на третий, – лаконично ответил Илья, отметая все возможности устраивать из поиска его мотивов дискуссию.

– Я уже говорил, что чувствую к тебе. И за последние несколько дней ничего не поменялось. 

– Я спросил не о чувствах. Ты, вроде, должен понимать разницу.

Соло поставил стакан обратно на тумбочку, спустил ноги с кровати и сел лицом к Илье, касаясь его коленей своими.

– Тогда мне надо знать, зачем ты меня об этом спрашиваешь.

Илья тоже отставил стакан в сторону и наклонился к нему, очень близко. 

– Соло, мне важно это знать. Очень. – Против этих непривычных умоляющих интонаций в голосе Ильи Соло устоять не смог. И с головой кинулся в пропасть. 

– Ты требуешь ответить, хочу ли я, как и говорил этот Готье, с тобой переспать?

– К черту Готье.

– Хорошо. При других обстоятельствах, не когда ты в таком состоянии, то да, хотел бы. 

Илья усмехнулся. 

– Иными словами, тебя отталкивает то, что со мной там случилось?

– Илья, ты что, сдурел! Что ты хочешь знать? Хотел бы я тебя трахнуть? Да, хотел бы. Смог бы я воспользоваться тобой? Нет, никогда. А оттолкнуть меня можешь только ты сам, если однозначно дашь понять, что не хочешь меня видеть. А то, что ты вбил себе в голову, вообще идиотизм. Теперь удовлетворен?

– Да, вполне. – Илья снова откинулся на кресло, задумчиво глядя на Соло. 

– Так зачем тебе все это? 

\- Наполеон, – второй раз назвал его по имени Илья, – Я хочу, чтобы ты занялся со мной сексом. 

Соло молча нашарил стакан со скотчем и залпом выпил. Какое-то время он собирался с мыслями, прежде чем снова вернуться к этой странной и опасной теме.

– Ты серьезно? Опять обуревают идеи насчет благодарности? Или ты напился? Илья, в чем дело? Что с тобой происходит?

– Постой, – Илья поднял руку, пресекая этот поток слов. – Просто скажи, согласен или нет. Не заставляй меня просить дважды. 

– Илья, зачем тебе это? И почему сейчас? 

Лицо Ильи исказила горькая усмешка.

– Я начинаю подозревать, что ты подчистил в досье не только год рождения. Ты всегда так допрашиваешь тех, кто предлагает тебе переспать?

–Давай без глупостей. Ты – это другое. И не все касается тебя одного. Я тоже живой человек. Помнишь, я говорил, что никогда не буду тебя использовать? Хотелось бы такого же отношения и с твоей стороны.

Илья выглядел обескураженным. Похоже, с этой стороны он свое предложение не рассматривал. 

– Ты думаешь, что я хочу каким-то образом тебя использовать?!

– Я пока не знаю, как к этому относиться. Не так давно ты бесился, что к тебе липнут пидарасы, потом пытался меня «отблагодарить», и теперь вот это. Ты ведешь себя непредсказуемо. Как я могу быть уверен в том, что завтра ты не решишь, что все было ошибкой, или что я воспользовался минутой твоей слабости? 

Соло хотел еще добавить, что не меньше его волнует и собственный душевный покой, что он не выдержит, если Илья, добившись от него выполнения своей неожиданной просьбы, наутро сделает вид, что ничего не было, или, что еще хуже – отвернется навсегда. Но он не рискнул произнести это вслух. 

– Боишься, значит?

– Да, боюсь. Боюсь, что ты сейчас сам не понимаешь, чего хочешь. 

Илья опустил голову и грустно улыбнулся. 

– Так я и знал. Проехали.

Соло снова ощутил, как его накрывает паника. Все шло наперекосяк. Он все-таки оттолкнул Илью окончательно. Ругая себя за все авансом, Соло сделал последнюю попытку исправить положение и разобраться, наконец, в происходящем.

– Илья, скажи начистоту, почему ты сейчас здесь, у меня? 

Илья довольно долго молчал, а затем ровным голосом начал.

– Помнишь, тогда на Палатине, ты спросил, когда именно я понял – про тебя. И я ответил, что догадался еще до того, как Уэверли поведал мне подробности твоей спасательной операции?

– Да, помню.

– Я сказал, что это случилось раньше, но не уточнил, когда именно. Когда я был там, – Илья не сказал «у марокканцев», но Соло сразу понял, о чем он, – мне часто снился один и тот же сон. Вернее, сны были разными, но сюжет повторялся. Как будто я на задании, сбился с пути, а ты пытаешься выйти со мной на связь: звонишь по телефону, или вызываешь по рации, я пытаюсь ответить, ты кричишь в рацию мой позывной, зовешь по имени снова и снова, я отвечаю, что я здесь, но ты меня не слышишь. А потом связь неизбежно обрывается, и я снова остаюсь там один. Но когда я просыпался, то почему-то был уверен: ты меня ищешь. И не прекратишь поиски, пока я жив. Готье мне показывал твои фотографии, описывал в красках то, что ты мечтаешь со мной сделать, приказывал делать со мной то, что он описывал, своим людям. Но я все равно продолжал ждать, хотя порой и думал, что в этом нет смысла. Иногда мне казалось, что эти сны – просто проявление инстинкта самосохранения, отражение надежды, сбыться которой не суждено. Но ты меня все-таки нашел. И я больше не хочу от тебя бегать. Ты нужен мне, Соло. Ответ теперь только за тобой.

Это признание лишило Соло дара речи. Ему очень хотелось верить Илье, но он опасался, что это решение может быть отчаянной попыткой вернуть контроль над своей жизнью. Совесть не позволяла Соло полностью исключить эту возможность. 

Илья же выглядел спокойным, собранным, словно отринувшим все сомнения. Соло чувствовал, что должен что-то сказать, но не мог подобрать слова. 

– Я… я не знаю, что сказать, Илья, – запинаясь, произнес, наконец, он. А потом спохватился, что может быть неверно понят, и сбивчиво продолжил. – Просто все это так неожиданно. Я даже надеяться не мог, что у меня есть хоть какой-то шанс на взаимность. Я счастлив, что я на самом деле тебе нужен, что ты сам делаешь шаг мне навстречу. – Соло осторожно подвинулся к Илье и накрыл его лежащие на коленях ладони своими. Илья не отдернулся. Его руки были теплыми и не дрожали. – Просто подумай еще раз. Зная, что я ни за что тебя не оттолкну, если ты и во второй раз придешь ко мне за этим. Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты полностью понимаешь, что делаешь. Я люблю тебя и, наверное, буду любить еще долго. Поэтому я готов подождать еще немного.

Соло осторожно провел рукой по волосам Ильи, так, как всегда хотел, но никогда не позволял себе. Илья подался головой навстречу его руке, словно отчаянно хотел этих прикосновений. 

Соло нехотя отвел ладонь. Какие бы желания Илья не пробуждал в нем, Соло понимал, что будет правильнее не идти у них на поводу. 

Но он не учел, а скорее попросту забыл, каким целеустремленным бывает Илья, когда решение им уже принято. Эта мысль промелькнула у него, когда Илья, вместо того, чтобы встать и уйти, вдруг сказал:

– Сделай так еще раз, пожалуйста. 

И приглашающе слегка наклонил голову. Этот жест причинил Соло почти физическую боль. До него внезапно дошло, насколько его Илья изголодался по обычной ласке. Это сломало последний внутренний барьер и лишило его последних сомнений. Он встал и, взяв Илью за руки, потянул к себе, на кровать. И когда тот оказался рядом, Соло развернул его к себе и обнял. 

– Ты точно этого хочешь? – прошептал Соло. 

Илья осторожно высвободился. А потом, глядя ему прямо в глаза, кивнул.

– У меня было время все обдумать. Много времени.

«Ты так торопишься, потому что боишься передумать?» – хотелось еще спросить Соло, но он промолчал. 

Поэтому он просто положил руки Илье на плечи и притянул к себе. А потом поцеловал в губы. 

Его сердце билось о грудную клетку, словно пытаясь вырваться, а в ушах звенело. Хотя в его жизни было бессчетное количество поцелуев, сейчас весь этот предыдущий опыт был начисто забыт. К ощущению нереальности происходящего примешивался страх, словно ему, наконец, поддался сложный шифр, на вычисление которого ушли годы, и он близок к тому, чтобы открыть еще недавно казавшийся неприступным сейф, но что там может оказаться внутри, неизвестно. Бесценное сокровище, или активированный боезаряд. 

Илья отвечал сначала сдержанно, но постепенно все больше и больше открывался навстречу. Когда Соло, наконец, прервал поцелуй, то увидел, какие пьяные у Ильи глаза. Как припухли его губы. И Соло окончательно потерял голову. Он взялся за край футболки Ильи и потянул ее вверх. И тот молча поднял руки, помогая раздеть себя.

Торопливо Соло избавился и от собственной одежды. В угол комнаты полетела рубашка, а следом и брюки. Илья последовал его примеру, бросив вещи на кресло. Соло снова повернулся к нему и увлек за собой на кровать. Происходящее казалось ему сном, который, если остановиться хоть на секунду, рассыплется в пыль. 

В голове, тем не менее, занозой засел один вопрос, который надо было прояснить прямо сейчас. Соло приподнялся на локте и легким касанием отвел прядь волос со лба Ильи. Илья выжидающе смотрел ему в глаза.

– Илья, – прошептал Соло, – мне кажется, сегодня будет лучше, если главным будешь ты. – Он не хотел употреблять слова вроде «быть сверху» или «брать», не желая все испортить грубой конкретикой. Но тот его понял и без уточнений. Вместо ответа кивнул и, зарывшись в волосы Соло всей пятерней, оттянул его голову назад и требовательно впился ему в губы. 

Соло, удивленный такой напористостью, позволил перевернуть себя на спину. Илья гладил его теплыми сухими ладонями и целовал везде, где мог дотянуться. Соло тем временем незаметно стянул трусы к щиколоткам и пинком отправил куда-то на край кровати. 

Илья ненадолго отодвинулся, чтобы тоже избавиться от последнего предмета одежды, а потом снова повернулся к лежащему на спине Соло. Но как только тот приглашающее развел колени и, взяв его за руки, потянул на себя, все вдруг изменилось. Илья резко отдернул руки и отшатнулся. На лицо набежала тень, вернулось привычное закрытое выражение. Илья сел на пятки, словно на татами, выпрямив спину и обхватив себя руками. 

Соло приподнялся на локте и осторожно дотронулся до напряженного предплечья Ильи. 

– Угроза, что случилось? 

Казалось, голос Соло немного привел Илью в чувство, он зашевелился, потер ладонью лицо, словно пытаясь избавиться от наваждения.

– Прости. Не могу. 

– В чем дело? Ты в порядке? 

– Я не могу сделать это с тобой. 

– В смысле? 

– Когда ты лежишь вот так… Это как… В общем, я не хочу причинить тебе боль. – Илья старался говорить спокойным голосом, но Соло видел, что он выбит из колеи, хотя и пытается это скрыть. 

У Соло было слишком живое воображение и хорошая память, чтобы не понять, в чем проблема. Илья невольно проецирует на него свой прежний опыт, и Соло с этой точки зрения оказывается в роли жертвы. С этим надо что-то делать. И прямо сейчас, другого шанса просто не будет. 

– Не надо за меня бояться. Ты все сделаешь правильно. Мне будет хорошо. 

– Не уверен. То, что мне об этом известно, противоречит твоим словам. Может твой опыт лучше? 

Соло хотел заверить его, что он уже бывал в принимающей позиции, но не смог. Илья наверняка распознает ложь. 

– Понятно, – подтвердил Илья его опасения. – И если все пойдет не так, ты просто соврешь. Так не годится. 

Соло не знал, что на это ответить. Илья не хотел, чтобы Соло, как он считал, собой «жертвовал», и было понятно, что переубеждать его бесполезно. Предложить поменяться ролями казалось тоже не лучшей идеей. Но, к его удивлению, Илья сам озвучил такое решение: 

– Так что вести сегодня тебе. 

–Уверен? – переспросил Соло. 

Илья кивнул. 

– Мне терять нечего. А серийный соблазнитель у нас ты. Справишься, – Илья усмехнулся. 

И Соло понял, что от него требуется. Он должен попытаться заменить страшные воспоминания Ильи новыми. Другого выхода у них просто нет. 

– Можно попробовать. 

Но его беспокоил еще один серьезный вопрос. 

– Я обещаю быть осторожным. Но мне надо знать, не будет ли это для тебя… травматичным? – Соло попытался аккуратно выяснить, насколько Илья готов физически к тому, что предлагает.

Илья усмехнулся горькой и злой усмешкой, несколько противоречащей обстановке. 

– Не волнуйся. Готье в определенном смысле меня берег. Не хотел выводить из строя раньше времени. 

И, будто пытаясь переломить нерешительность Соло, провел пальцами по его щеке.

– Ну что, продолжим, или будем всю ночь разговаривать?

Получив столь однозначный сигнал к продолжению, Соло поймал Илью за запястье и потянул на себя. А потом, обхватив его руками, перевернулся вместе с ним, так, что Илья теперь оказался под ним.

– Ну раз ты настаиваешь, тогда не жалуйся. – Он запечатлел на виске Ильи нежный поцелуй. – У тебя остался последний шанс передумать. Твое последнее слово?

Илья только крепче обнял его, и вжался лицом в его волосы, вдыхая их запах. 

– Только не останавливайся. 

И Соло отпустил себя. 

Он не мог потом вспомнить, сколько времени они провели, изучая друг друга осторожными прикосновениями. Он словно жадно наверстывал упущенное, или – возвращал украденное. 

Когда дыхание Ильи участилось, а самому Соло было уже трудно сдерживаться, он прижался к Илье всем телом и прошептал на ухо.

– Будет проще, если ты повернешься набок. 

Илья без колебаний подчинился и Соло обнял его сзади, забросив ногу ему на бедро. 

Хотя опыт Соло с мужчинами ограничивался парой случаев взаимной мастурбации в армейской учебке, знание физики процесса с лихвой компенсировалось его предыдущей практикой в роли профессионального бабника. Поэтому он решил придерживаться знакомых ему способов. 

На минуту оторвавшись от Ильи, Соло нашарил в тумбочке тюбик крема для рук. Потратив на подготовку достаточное, по его мнению, время, он постепенно, стараясь быть максимально осторожным, вошел. Илья замер, стараясь расслабиться. О том, что он мог чувствовать, Соло мог судить только по тому, как сильно Илья сжал его руку. Неудивительно, если у него наутро останутся синяки. Соло, прижавшись к Илье всем телом, целовал его шею, чтобы отвлечь от неизбежного дискомфорта. А когда вошел полностью, шепотом спросил:

– Ты как? Нормально?

Илья, как будто вопрос показался ему забавным, неожиданно хмыкнул. Но его рука стиснула кисть Соло еще сильнее. 

– Чувствую себя попавшим в окружение. Ты сейчас буквально повсюду. 

– То ли еще будет, – пообещал Соло и начал двигаться.

Илья, запрокинув голову на плечо Соло, подавался ему навстречу, из горла вырывались тихие стоны, и понять, от боли или от удовольствия, Соло не мог. Он осторожно высвободил руку из пальцев Ильи, опустил ее ниже, к его паху, и принялся ласкать, стараясь двигать рукой в одном ритме с толчками своих бедер. Но этого было мало, Соло должен был видеть лицо Ильи, чтобы удостовериться в том, что тот получает удовольствие от процесса, а не пытается, сцепив зубы, скрыть свою настоящую реакцию. 

– Я хочу видеть, как ты кончишь, – нашел он подходящие, по его мнению, слова. 

Илья только кивнул, позволяя перевернуть себя на спину. Как только Соло снова склонился над ним, Илья обхватил его ногами, притягивая к себе, и Соло не стал медлить. Илья выглядел так, что у Соло перехватило дыхание. Прилипшие ко влажному лбу пряди волос, припухшие губы и мутные глаза в тени длинных ресниц – от этого зрелища Соло растерял остатки самоконтроля, толкаясь всё глубже, теряясь в ощущениях. 

Илья стонал уже в голос, и Соло быстрее задвигал рукой, стараясь довести того до оргазма испытанным способом. Когда Илью охватила долгожданная дрожь, и он, выгнув спину и запрокинув голову, с протяжным стоном кончил в стиснутый кулак Соло, он тоже позволил себе больше не сдерживаться. Последними отчаянными толчками довел себя до предела и, тяжело дыша, повалился на Илью. 

Как бы ни хотелось остаться в этом положении навечно, Соло все-таки нашел в себе силы откатиться набок, и освободить Илью от своего веса. 

Когда Соло снова посмотрел на Илью, то заметил, что от уголков его закрытых глаз по вискам пролегли мокрые дорожки. Соло пальцем провел по ним и, не удержавшись, лизнул. А потом поцеловал в то же место. 

– Все нормально? 

Илья вместо ответа только сильнее притянул его к себе, уткнувшись носом ему в волосы. Так они пролежали довольно долго. Илья не отпускал руку Соло, пресекая его возможную попытку отодвинуться. 

Соло так и не дождался от него ни слова. Он слушал, как выравнивается дыхание Ильи, как оно становится глубже и медленнее. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, но когда осторожно выпутался из кольца обнимающих его рук, то с удивлением обнаружил, что Илья спит. Решив не будить его, Соло подобрал брошенную футболку, вытер их обоих и со второй попытки вытащил из-под Ильи одеяло, чтобы расстелить постель. Илья только что-то пробормотал сквозь сон, но так и не проснулся. Соло устроился рядом, примостив голову на уже частично занятую подушку и накинув одеяло на обоих. 

Найдя более менее удобное положение, Соло лежал и думал. Прокручивая в голове все произошедшее, он пришел к мысли, что пока рано делать выводы о том, хорошо ли все получилось. Или строить предположения, что будет дальше. В любом случае, все могло закончиться и хуже. Илья мог подняться с постели и, сказав спасибо, уйти. А сейчас он спал у Соло под боком. И это казалось таким обыденным и правильным, что даже пугало. 

Когда он проснулся, Ильи в комнате не было. И хотя Соло ничего особенного и не ждал, в груди предательски екнуло. Мелькнула мысль, что возможно, все ему просто приснилось. Но на тумбочке стояли два стакана и недопитая бутылка скотча, а подушка пахла Ильей. Соло поднялся, оделся и замер перед закрытой дверью, обдумывая, что ему делать, если окажется, что Илья ушел, забрав свои вещи. 

Долго мучиться сомнениями ему не удалось – он услышал, как что-то брякнуло на кухне. Этот звук вывел его из оцепенения, и Соло пошел умываться. 

Когда он открыл дверь на кухню, то увидел Илью, который что-то жарил на сковородке, полностью погрузившись в процесс. Соло застыл на пороге, не зная, как себя вести. Илья, заметив его, обернулся. 

– О! Встал, наконец. Ну, хоть завтрак не проспал. 

Соло смотрел, не веря своим глазам. Илья был таким привычным. Таким, каким был до всего произошедшего. 

–Доброе утро…

– Ты в порядке, Ковбой? – Илья, наконец, закончил сражаться с яичницей и погасил огонь. 

– А ты?

Илья подошел к нему и вместо ответа взъерошил волосы. Соло почувствовал, как от схлынувшего напряжения ноги стали ватными, и он, внутренне сетуя на свою эмоциональность, опустился на стул, стараясь, чтобы это выглядело естественным. 

– Знаешь, Соло, что я тебе скажу, – Илья невозмутимо разлил кофе по кружкам и, наконец, удостоил его ответом. – Ты, конечно, вчера был хорош. Но…

Всегда есть это чертово «но». Внутри у Соло все сжалось. Пусть уже сразу все скажет. Дурные вести лучше узнавать до завтрака.

– Но в следующий раз, – продолжил тем временем Илья, пододвигая ему кружку, – сверху буду я, и посмотрим, кто продержится дольше.

Соло сам не заметил, что облегченно выдохнул. К его радости примешивалась малая толика возмущения. Нет, ну надо же, вот наглость. Будто это не Илья вчера сразу вырубился. 

Илья, от которого не укрылся этот вздох, ухмыльнулся, словно реакция Соло его забавляла. 

– Ты чего так напрягся? 

– Я просто подумал …

– Что я после того, что было, разобью в приступе гнева пару стульев, причем один о твою голову? А может, соберу вещи, пока ты спишь, и тайком пересеку границу в неизвестном направлении? Или утром сделаю вид, что ничего не было, а тебя я вижу впервые в жизни? – теперь Илья смотрел ему в глаза испытующе и серьезно. Соло стало не по себе от того, насколько легко оказалось его прочесть. Впрочем, он просто забыл, что Илья знает своего напарника не хуже, чем Соло его. А потому – отпираться бесполезно. И Соло просто сделал глоток кофе из своей кружки и вопросительно посмотрел на Илью. 

– Наполеон, я не уйду, пока это нужно нам обоим, – спокойно добавил тот. 

Соло не смог удержаться от улыбки. 

– Я на самом деле много чего опасался. И рад, что ошибся. И еще тому, что ты, наконец, снова похож на себя. 

– Да, бывает и такое. Знаешь, у нас есть поговорка. «Клин клином вышибают». Как раз про мой случай. 

– У вас на все случаи жизни есть поговорки? – не удержался Соло. – Может, тогда, подберешь что-нибудь и для меня?

– Легко. «Любовь зла». Знаешь такую? – Соло понял, что Илья его дразнит. Но не на того напал. 

– Зачем ты так о себе? Ты, конечно, не подарок, но не настолько же, – укоризненно попенял ему Соло. Несколько секунд понаслаждался произведенным эффектом, а потом закрепил успех. – Мне подошло бы вот это: «Не было бы счастья, да несчастье помогло». Согласен?

Илья одобрительно кивнул. 

– Не теряешь формы, Ковбой. Молодец. 

Соло принялся за яичницу и привычно пережаренные гренки. Он вдруг понял, что зверски голоден. 

– Ты тоже растешь в моих глазах. По крайней мере, сегодня сумел изобразить нечто съедобное. Так, глядишь, еще и готовить тебя научу, а не только... 

– Кстати, как думаешь, Габи догадается? – сменил тему Илья.

Соло задумался.

– Возможно. А вот кто нас сразу расколет, так это Уэверли. А ты волнуешься насчет Габи? – осторожно уточнил он. 

– Да нет, просто спросил. Мне кажется, она оценит иронию. Тем более что, по большому счету, ее это не касается. А Уэверли… Как-нибудь переживет, если на работе не отразится. 

Соло только согласно кивнул. Ему сейчас не хотелось думать ни об Уэверли, ни о Габи, ни о работе. Жизнь в очередной раз показала, что может случиться все что угодно. Поэтому ему хотелось как следует запомнить это утро, чтобы не растерять ни крупицы того непривычного чувства, которое можно было бы назвать счастьем, если бы к нему не примешивалось столько горечи и боли. Но даже так оно было намного ближе к счастью, чем все, что он испытывал в жизни раньше.

*** 

Неделю спустя они собирали вещи, готовясь вылететь в Лондон. За день до этого им позвонил Уэверли, и, не вдаваясь в подробности, сообщил, что задание в Риме можно считать законченным, Габи вернулась из Греции, и он ждет их в главном офисе агентства для дачи новых инструкций. 

– Интересно, что он имел в виду, сказав, что мы «отлично справились с заданием»? – задумчиво спросил Соло, складывая рубашки в чемодан. – Или я чего-то не понимаю, и наш фигурант куда более серьезная шишка, чем мы думали, или шеф говорил про что-то другое?

– Ковбой, не забивай себе голову, – отозвался Илья. – Не все ли равно? Раз он считает, что задание выполнено, значит, выполнено.

Соло прервал свое занятие и подошел к Илье. Скоро они вернутся к прежней жизни, к новым заданиям, работе, в команду вернется Габи. Он понимал, что их отношения с Ильей далеки от нормальных, и что тот не испытывает к нему тех же чувств, что пожирают самого Соло. Что в его объятия Илью толкнуло желание одним махом решить проблемы обоих. Соло понимал, что по возвращении в Лондон Илья может отстраниться. И все, что случилось между ними –останется в этой маленькой римской квартирке. Но, пусть даже и так. Теперь Соло был готов отпустить его. В любом случае, у него останутся воспоминания. И однажды сказанные Ильей слова: «Ты мне нужен, Соло».

Илья, словно почувствовав его настроение, прикоснулся ладонью к его щеке.

– Помнишь, что я тебе сказал? 

– Ты много чего наговорил за это время, – пробормотал Соло.

– Я буду с тобой, пока это нужно нам обоим. Просто помни об этом, и все.

Соло невесомо поцеловал его в губы, а потом ответил: 

– Я знаю, ты всегда держишь свои обещания. Наверное, этим ты меня и подкупил. 

– Ладно, давай собираться уже. – Илья с улыбкой отстранился. – У нас еще будет время это выяснить.

– Как скажешь, Угроза.

Соло улыбнулся. Он сделает все возможное, чтобы Илья не пожалел о своем решении.

Fin.


End file.
